Fairy tail dormitory
by Drift Scarlet
Summary: Lucy dianggap sebagai pembunuh, sampai karena itu keluarganya membuangnya ke fairy tail domitory, sebuah asrama yang hebat inspirated from ghost dormitory
1. Chapter 1: The dormitory and screaming

Oi,oi! DS-kun kembali merelease cerita baru! Oh, harus seneng dong, karena nih cerita banyak misterinya, biar seru. Ok, Happy reading! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 1: The dormitory and screaming

Lucy pov

Matahari menyinari terang diluar rumah, awan-awan tertiup angin membentuk relief-relief yang sangat indah. Beberapa hari ini hujan tidakkunjung datang. Semua ini bertentangan dengan suasana hatiku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku ditakdirkan hhidup di dunia ini?

Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Sendiri, sunyi dan sepi adalah teman-temanku sepanjang hari. Ayah, salah satu sosok yang tidak pernah mengharapkan aku lahir. Ayah sungguh dendam padaku seperti aku ini seperti seorang pembunuh.

Ibu hanya pasrah, tidak bisa melawan. Hanya nenek yang peduli, merawatku dan memberiku semangat selama menjalankan kehidupanku yang suram ini. Kalau berada di rumah, aku seperti hantu, tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku. Aku seperti tidak terlihat.

Aku sangat heran. Kenapa keluargaku begitu benci padaku? Apa salahku? Rasanya… aneh. Keempat adikku disayang-sayang dan dirawat, sedangkan aku seperti tikus yang harus dibunuh. Sampai akhirnya, aku diminta ibu untuk menjaga keempat adikku, tetapi ayah menolak.

" Laila! Dia tidak bisa menjaga mereka, DIA ITU TIDAK BERGUNA!" kata ayah. Kata itu menusuk hatiku layaknya pedang, tapi ibu meyakinkan ayah kalau aku bisa menjaga keempat adikku.

Saat mereka pergi, hari menggelap. Hujan turun dengan deras, angin menerpa rambut kuningku itu. Segera aku menutup jendela. Keempat adikku tetap asyik bermain tanpa menghiraukanku, seolah aku ini tembok atau angin yang sekedar lewat. Mereka tidak rela kalau aku meminjam mainannya, tidak, bahkan menyentuhnyapun aku dilarang. Aku tahu bagaimana sikap mereka, mereka menganggapku sebagai 'penghancur'.

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar, membuat keempat adikku ketakutan. Tapi, mereka tidak ingin dilindungi olehku yang sebenarnya kakak kandung mereka. Suara petir yang menjadi-jadi mewarnai waktu-waktuku untk sendirian ini.

Semuanya berubah ketika petir sering muncul menaut-nakuti umat manusia yang mendengar. Tapi, mengapa ada bayangan besar dan bayangan itu membawa pisau yang ujungnya sangat tajam? Tunggu, pisau? Tidak jangan katakana kalau dia..

"Huh, ini hanya mimpi" gumamku sambil beranjak bangun untuk menemukan bayangan tersebut. Aku bangun dari dudukku yang ada dipojokkan dan menyendiri, tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh keempat adikku.

Tapi…

CRAT!

"Tidak!"

"Tolo.."

SRET..

Semuanya berubah 180 derajat. Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan semuaya berubah. Keempat adikku meninggal, dibunuh secara tragis! Kulihat setiap adikku itu memercikkan darah murni dari mulutnya. Hampir satu ruangan itu penuh darah, termasuk baju dan tanganku itu…

BRUK..

Dua minggu berlalu. Ayah menganggapku sebagai pembunuh adikku sendiri karena dendam. Sementara akulah satu-satunya anak yang selamat akibat pembunuhan yang dilakukan pamanku sendiri. Aku sangat ketakutan, bila sekali lagi ayah melihat mukaku, kujamin aku sudah sekarat saat itu juga.

Hanya ibu yang masih menyayangiku. Keputusan akhir, aku disekolahkan di asrama Fairy Tail. Konon, kudengar disana ada penihir juga. Karena menurutku disana lebih baik daripada disini, aku menyetujuinya. Keesokan harinya, kulihat ibu mengemas barang-barangku. Ternyata hari ini aku berangkat.

Yah, rasanya aku sedikit takut. Tapi, aku harus selamat dulu. Ketika berangkat, kulihat ayah menatapiku dengan tajam dan membawa sepotong kayu. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak mungkin aku kembali. Semoga, di asrama ini suasana tidak sesuram di rumah. Sebelum berangkat, nenek memberiku 3 kunci emas dan 2 kunci perak. Katanya, ini adalah barang wasiat dari ibu. Nenek memercayakanku kunci ini.

Bangunan besar yang terlihat seperti mansion tingkat tiga itu terlihat menakutkan dari kejauhan. Nenek langsung menyerahkanku pada seorang pengurus/ staff disana. Berat rasaya meninggalkan nenek yang menyayangiku. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menerima kenyataan pahit. Staff itu bernama Avril Legnora. Staff Avril membawaku ke ruang makan dengan lembut. Ketika aku sampai di ruang makan yang besar nan ramai itu, aku langsung diminta ke depan oleh pemilik asrama, Makarov Dreyar. Dengan langkah malu-malu, aku maju.

Normal pov

Seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 15 tahun dan berambut pink memukul anak sebayanya, hanya saja teman sekaligus rivalnya itu berambut biru tua dan bertelanjang dada. Mereka saling memukul dan memaki sampai seorang anak perempuan berusia setahun lebih dewasa, berambut scarlet datang dan menghantam mereka dari depan.

"Sudah sering kubilang, jangan pernah mencari gara-gara selama aku ada disini, Natsu, Gray" ucap perempuan itu dengan dingin, langsung anak yang dipanggil Natsu dan Gray berhenti memukul dan saling merangkul leher satu sama lain.

"A-aye" ucap Natsu. Sementara Gray meminta maaf.

"E-Erza, ka-kami t-tidak"

"Tidak? Tidak apa, coba bicara" amarah Erza mulai meluap, Gray sudah tidak berani berkutip lagi. Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan datang lagi.

"Eh, Erza! Kau tahu tidak, katanya ada seorang anak baru lagi yang masuk" ujar anak itu, Erza menoleh bingung.

"Anak baru lagi? Kau tahu dari mana, Mira?" Tanya Erza, Mira tersenyum samar.

"Tadi aku melihatnya masuk diiringi staff Avril, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan diperkenalkan Makarov-sama" ujarnya, dan benar saja. Seketika kemudian pintu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seorang staff dengan anak baru yang kelihatannya pendiam. Mereka diajak masuk oleh Makarov.

"Nah anak-anakku, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Makarov melalui mikrofon. Erza, Mira, Natsu dan Gray segera melihat anak baru itu disuruh memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Minna-san_, aku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Aku dari Magnolia" anak bernama Lucy itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ragu-ragu. Master bertepuk tangan diikuti dengan para guru, staff dan murid-murid disana.

"Yah, itulah teman baru kita, Lucy. Nah Lucy, silahkan duduk di sebelah sana" ujar Makarov sambil menunjuk arah meja yang berisikan 9 orang itu. Lcy mengangguk dan berjalan kea rah tunjukkan Makarov. Ia duduk disebelah 9 anak, antara lain Mira, Erza, Natsu dan Gray.

"Oh, kau si anak baru ya? Kenalkan aku Mirajane Strauss, panggil aku Mira. Aku dan temanku ini kelas 10" Mira memperkenalkan diri dan Lucy menanggapinya dengan positif. Erza, Natsu Gray dan sekitar Lucy memperkenalkan dirinya, tetapi ada satu perempuan seumuran dengan Lucy menatapinya dengan tatapan curiga. Tiba-tiba ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau, kau kemari karena ibumu, bukan?" Tanya perempuan itu. Lucy tersentak, sementara Levy, teman akrabnya beberapa menit yang lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dia itu peramal, jadi jangan heran" bisik Levy, sementara waktu makan malam sudah dimulai. Lucy melihat kejadian lucu dan… aneh selama makan itu. Natsu dan Gray tetap bertengkar walaupun mulut mereka penuh dengan makanan. Erza kadang-kadang melerai mereka, selebihnya ia bercakap-cakap dengan Mira ataupun Cana alberona.

Yah, saat sudah malam. Lucy membawa tas dan barang-barangnya diantar dengan staff McDenvel. Tenyata, kamar Lucy berada di lorong pojok bernomor 133. Ketika sampai, staff McDenvel meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan, danternyata yang membukanya adalah Erza. Erza dan Lucy sama-sama terkejut.

"Eh, Lucy! Ayo masuk" terdengar suara Levy dari dalam. Ternyata itu kamar yang berisikan 4 orang, yaitu Levy, Lucy (yang baru masuk), Erza dan…

"Oh, kau. Kau pasti anak baru yang bagi orang tuamu itu pembawa sial" ucap anak itu. Lucy kembali menegang, Levy menyentuh pundak anak itu.

"Ghi, kenapa kau selalu begitu? Anggap ringan saja Lucy, ia selalu begitu" tutur Levy. Erza sudah di kasurnya.

"Lucy, buku-buku dan bajumu sudah kuletakkan di lemarimu" ujar Erza santai, Lucy menoleh kearah Erza menunjuk lemarinya. Kemudian terdengar Ghi mulai bercerita.

"Hati-hati, barangmu bisa hilang kalau disana. Kudengar ada hantu pencuri yang senang berada disana" ucap Ghi, dan itu langsung membuat Lucy takut. Levi membuka lemari Lucy.

"Lucy, apa kau memiliki sihir?" Tanya Levy, Lucy sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kuasa tidak. Aku bukan penyihir" ujar Lucy lemas.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Padahal ini sekolah untuk para mage lho! Walaupun banyak yang tidak bisa sihir, sih" keluh Levy, kemudian aku teringat kunci-kunci pemberian nenek.

"Ah, apa benda ini juga salah satu alat sihir? Kudengar ada sihir yang menggunakan benda" Tanya Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kunci-kuncinya. Levy melihat salah satu kunci emas yang kepalanya berbentuk seperti kerbau dan bercap salah satu zodiac, Taurus.

"Kurasa aku pernah tahu itu" ucap Erza tiba-tiba, kemudian disusul Ghi.

"Itu celestial spirit key, kalau kau bisa memakainya, kau adalah seorang penyihir. Lihat besok, kau akan dijadikan murid khusus" ujar Ghi, Lucy masih bingung. Levy dan Erza menceritakan semua tentang kegiatan di asrama ini, mulai dari pelajaran sampai kegiatan.

"Aku script mage, lihat" Levy membuat solid script, sword. Lucy terlihat sangat senang, kagum dan terhibur. Tiba-tiba Erza mendengar kegaduhan dari kamar seberang, kamar lelaki.

"Kenapa mereka ribut sekali? Kedengaran seperti Natsu dan Gray" Erza mengeluarkan pedang, berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu dan melemparnya ke kamar lelaki itu. Kemudian semuanya menjadi hening.

"Bagus" ucap Erza tenang. Lucy terpesona dengan sikap Erza yang menawan dan keras itu.

"Erza itu knight mage. Keahliannya memainkan pedang juga memakai armor dalam sekejap mata" terang Levy. Lucy mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tinggal seorang lagi.

Lucy pov

"Kalau Ghi?" tanyaku penasaran, dengan setengah berbisik. Jujur, aku sedikit takut dan merinding kalau berada dekat dengan Ghi.

"Dia itu dark mage. Ia bisa mengetahui masa depan juga pemberantas hantu. Ia bisa merasakan hal aneh, seperti hantu, tapi ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Yah, sikapnya memang sedikit dingin pada orang baru" terang Levy. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kulihat lagi kelima kunciku.

"Levy, maukah kau menemaniku menemui Makarov-sama?" tanyaku, Levy melihat jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Yah, boleh. Tapi sebaiknya kau mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu" ujar Levy. Ah, waktu terasa cepat sekali. Aku segera mandi dan memakai kaos berlambang Fairy Tail. Kaos yang bagus. Setelah siap, aku pergi berdua dengan Levy. Lorongnya terlihat gelap dan suram. Tapi bagiku, ini sangat indah. Kami menuruni tangga-tangga dan sampai pada kantor Makarov-sama. Begitu disana, kami mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan terdengar suara Makarov-sama mengijinkan masuk.

Normal pov

"Masuk" ucap Makarov dari dalam, Lucy membuka pintu ruangan yang besar itu dengan pelan. Terlihat wajah Makarov tersenyum.

"Ah, Lucy. Ada apa? Apa kau memiliki keperluan?" Tanya Makarov lembut. Kemudian Levy menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Ah, itu Makarov-sama… Lucy mempunyai sebuah kunci" ujar Levy. Makarov datang dan melihat kunci-kunci yang Levy maksudkan dari dekat.

"Hmm… ini celestial spirit key. Apa kau bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya Makarov pada Lucy. Lucy menggeleng.

"Panggil aku master Makarov atau master saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil secara formal seperti itu" Lucy tersenyum.

"Besok pagi, kau harus mencobanya. Kau terpilih sebagai penurun pengguna kunci ini" kata master, kemudian terdengar dari lantai atas sebuah teriakan. Ketiga orang ini segera pergi ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Hiya! Satu chap selesai. Hayo, banyak-banyakan vote. Yang teriak itu siapa, trus karena apa?

Penyebabnya:

Teriak karena ada monster

Teriak karena setan muncul tiba-tiba

Teriak karena Natsu menggila

Orangnya:

Mira

Natsu (?)

Cana

Bisca

Ayo! Vote banyak-banyak! Kutunggu yaa..

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2: mage and the terror

Yaw! DS-kun kembali mengisi kekosongan chap! #plak

OK, sekarang waktunya thanks to the reviewer!

**Fathiyah**: hm, mungkin ini ada 'revisi' nya

**Ayren Christy Caddi**: ada deh… namanya juga cerita, suka-suka (Readers: kebangetan lo! DS-kun: suka-suka!) ok, maaf, terlalu bersemangat # dipukul readers sampe bonyok

**SugarlessGum99**: nah, ini lho paduannya, semoga suka, ok?!

**Trancy Anafeloz**: mungkin yang ini udah memuaskan deh, percaya

Sebelumnya:

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/comfort, tragedy

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 2: mage and the terror

Sesampainya master, Lucy dan Levy diatas, mereka melihat Mira di ambang pintu kamar Natsu.

"Mira-san, kau tidak apa-apa?," Tanya Lucy khawatir, banyak _staff_ yang melihatnya berteriak termasuk _Sir_ Wakaba, guru sejarah dan _Madam_ Bisca, guru salah satu bidang sihir.

"Mira, kenapa kau berteriak?," Tanya master, Mira menunjuk kamar Natsu.

"Natsu mengeluarkan api yang besar hingga hampir menghanguskan kamarnya, master," ucap Mira. Erza, Ghi dan para _staff_ keluar semua.

"Natsu! Kenapa kau membuat api yang besar? Kau mau menghanguskan asrama ini?" Tanya Makarov, ia sangat marah. Natsu yang sedikit takut menjawab.

"Tadi, kulihat ada sosok hewan buas berwarna hitam masuk ke kamarku, makanya kubuat api agar dia keluar!" Natsu membela diri. Tetapi master masih tidak percaya.

"Apakah itu benar, Gray?" Tanya master pada Gray. Gray teman se-kamar Natsu.

"Ya master, itu benar," ucap Gray jujur, Lucy dan Levy menatap Natsu, Mira dan Gray bergantian.

"Sebenarnya, mahluk apa itu?" Tanya Natsu penasaran sambil membetulkan sorbannya, master menghela napas panjang.

"Mahluk itu bernama Hollow, salah satu hasil karya dari _black mage_, Zeref. Dulu, ia lulusan terbaik asrama ini, sampai kekuatannya disalah gunakan," jelas master. Suasana kembali seperti semula, Lucy melihat jam yang dipakainya.

"Wah, sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja, besok akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan. _Minna, oyasuminasai_ ," ucap Lucy sopan, lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk tidur. Lucy disusul Ghi, Erza dan Levy. Sampai kamar, Lucy menyikat giginya lalu tidur.

.

*Fairy Tail Dormitory*

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bangun dengan jam yang sama, jam 7 pagi.

"Hoam… eh, selamat pagi, semua," gumam Lucy, setengah mengantuk. Erza mengangguk kecil.

"Lu-chan, selamat pagi," ucap Levy sambil merenggangkan badannya sejenak. Ghi mengusap mukanya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Lucy memakai hem putih tangan panjang juga dengan almamater berlogo Fairy Tail di tempat sakunya, bawahan rok hitam. Erza membantu Lucy yang kesulitan memakai dasinya.

"Eh, _arigato_, Erza-san," Lucy berterima kasih, Erza menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Panggil aku Erza," jawabnya, Lucy tersenyum.

"Lucy, apa kau tidak menemui master?" Tanya Ghi, Lucy tersadar.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa," dengan cepat Lucy mengambil kelima kuncinya dan berlari menemui master. Ketika menemui master, master memberitahunya segala sesuatu tentang _stellar spirit mage_ juga kunci-kuncinya. Lucy mencoba mempraktekkannya dan berhasil.

"_Open! The gate of bull palace, Taurus! I summon thee!_" ucap Lucy. Taurus keluar dengan wujud sapi raksasa dengan membawa kapak.

"Moo! Oh, dimana ini?" Tanya Taurus bingung, kemudian ia melihat Lucy.

"Oh! Tubuhmu indah sekali! Aku mau membuat kontrak denganmu! Mooo!" Taurus memandangi tubuh _sexy_ Lucy, sementara Lucy mencoba agar tidak diperhatikan Taurus terus.

"Ya, iya. Kita buat kontrak," ucap Lucy _sweatdropped_. Setelah selesai, Lucy mengembalikan Taurus dengan paksa, kalau tidak, bisa gawat jadinya.

"Bagus Lucy. Di dunia ini, masih ada banyak kunci-kunci _stellar spirit_. Kalau kau bisa mengumpulkan semuanya, kemunkinan besar kau bisa meningkatkan prestasimu dengan baik," puji master, Lucy tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, master," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba, lonceng berbunyi sekali yang menandakan waktunya makan pagi. Lucy segera berpamitan pada master dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Sebelumnya, ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas dan perlengkapan lainnya. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Lucy segera duduk di samping Levy dan berhadapan dengan Erza.

"Eh, Lu-chan. Bagaimana? Bisa?" Tanya Levy penasaran. Lucy mengangguk senang.

"Ya, aku bisa," ujarnya senang. Ghi berdiri, sepertinya ada perasaan aneh yang menggangunya. Erza juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Ghi pada Erza, Erza mengangguk pelan.

"ya, walaupun energinya kecil," jawab Erza. Ghi tersentak dan kemudian berlari. Erza mengikuti Ghi. Tampaknya, Lucy juga ikutan. Ghi berlari menyusuri lorong panjang dan menaiki tangga ke lantai 2, lantai kamar para murid. Sesampainya di ujung lorong, Ghi mencari satu kamar. Erza dan Lucy terlihat kelelahan mengikuti Ghi yang gesitnya minta ampun.

"Ghi, ada apa?" Tanya Erza penasaran, Ghi berhenti si pintu satu kamar, kamar 143. Lucy berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar 143. Ketika dibuka, terlihat Cana alberona terbaring di lantai dengan luka-luka yang parah. Baju dan almamaternya dipenuhi dengan darahnya. Erza masuk diikuti Ghi dan Lucy, Erza memegang pergelangan tangan Cana.

"Dia masih hidup! Ghi, tolong panggilkan _madam_ Bisca dan Wendy! Lucy, cepat kau beritahukan hal ini pada master" kata Erza. Lucy dan Ghi segera pergi melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Ghi datang dengan _madam_ Bisca dan Wendy, sementara Lucy datang dengan master dan saat itu, para murid, guru dan _staff_ memenuhi lorong itu juga untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Natsu berdesak-desakan dengan murid dan pengurus lainnya.

"Entahlah, kudengar Cana diserang seseorang dan sekarang keadaannya kritis," jawab Gray, _sir_ Gildarts terkejut.

"Anakku, anakku kenapa?" _sir_ Gildarts segera memasuki kamar Cana dan melihat Cana terbaring lemah di lantai dengan beberapa perawat, dokter dan Wendy yang berusaha mengobatinya. _Sir_ Gildarts berlutut di dekat Cana dan mengusap lembut kepala anaknya yang terluka parah itu. Sebutir air mata jatuh di tempat itu.

"Cana.. _hiks_… Cana, siapa yang tega melukaimu seperti ini?" _sir_ Gildarts menangis karena anaknya terluka. Erza, Lucy dan Ghi hanya dapat diam. Kemudian Ghi merasa sesuatu lagi. Ghi keluar dan berjalan celingukan. Natsu yang melihatnya mengikutinya. Sesampainya di tangga, Ghi dengan cepat turun dan berlari menyusuri lorong dan memasuki toilet laki-laki. Natsu agak resah, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Ghi. Sesampainya di toilet, Ghi tersentak. Natsu masuk ke dalam toilet dengan tanda Tanya besar.

"Ghi, ini kan toilet laki-laki?" ujar Natsu, Ghi menyuruhnya untuk diam sejenak.

"Natsu, diam sebentar. Ada pesan tersembunyi di sini" pinta Ghi, Natsu diam dan melihat Ghi melakukan sesuatu.

"**Kaifū shīru, kōkū**" ucap Ghi. Seketika kemudian, muncul tulisan-tulisan tangan di tembok itu.

"Kini satu orang selamat. Aku akan tetap mencari korban selanjutnya. Berhati-hatilah kalian, para penghuni asrama Fairy Tail! X Zoom," Natsu membaca pesan tersembunyi itu, kemudian datanglah _Sir_ Alzack.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya, Ghi menganguk pelan.

"Pesan dari peneror, _sir,_" ujar Ghi, _sir_ Alzack membaca pesan yang ada di dinding itu.

"Makarov-sama harus mengetahui ini" ujarnya, kemudian beranjak untuk menemui master. Ghi keluar dari toilet, sementara Natsu masih berdiam di dalam toilet.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

Ghi pov

Aku memasuki kamar, tidak diikuti siapapun. Aku segera menutup pintu dengan pelan, dan kemudian mandi sejenak untuk menyegarkan pikiranku yang kacau balau.

"Mungkin mandi akan menyegarkan pikiranku sejenak" gumamku. Segera aku beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Suasana ramai sekali. Cana terluka, pesan dari X Zoom, si peneror yang misterius," gumamku lagi sambil menyabuni badanku. Kemudian berhenti di satu titik, lengan kiriku yang mempunyai tanda.

"Kenapa tidak ada efek lagi?" tanyaku, kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam kamar, yang kukira Erza atau Lucy.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku. Suasana hening dan berubah drastis. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

'Sialan' pikirku dalam hati, engsel pintu mulai dipegang dan diputar dengan pelan.

Klek

Aku merasa tubuhku memanas, tidak mungkin aku sakit atau apa. Dari tadi aku merasa sehat.

'Kenapa efeknya berjalan sekarang? Tidak tepat,' pikirku lagi, ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Hollow yang datang. Aku merasa panas tubuhku menjadi-jadi. Karena tidak tahan, aku berteriak.

"Aaaaa!" tak lama kemudian, tubuhku dipenuhi bulu-bulu berwarna hitam. Postur tubuhku berubah menjadi tubuh serigala. Karena keadaan sudah berubah 180 derajat, aku -yang berubah menjadi serigala- menyerang Hollow itu. Ketika Hollow itu sudah mati, kamar menjadi berantakan. Bajuku terkoyak, kasur berantakan. Seisi kamar kacau semua.

"Ergh, sialan. Saatnya tidak tepat" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sesaat aku menyadari kalau Erza, Natsu Gray dan Lucy ada di ambang pintu melihatnya.

"S-serigala? Mana mungkin," gumam Lucy terkejut, sama seperti Erza. Erza melihat koyakan bajuku.

"Serigala sialan," ujar Natsu. Mereka menyangka kalau serigala (aku) sudah membunuhku, dilihat dari koyakan bajuku itu (agak ruwet ya? Rumit banget!). Natsu maju menyerang serigala ini.

"Sialan kau!" raung Natsu, sekarang Gray ikut membantu Natsu sementara Erza dan Lucy memanggil bantuan. Aku bersusah payah agar tidak terluka juga tidak melukai _nakama _ku sendiri, tapi dalam keadaan ini, sangat tidak memungkinkan.

"Ghi, dendam mu akan kubalaskan," ujar Natsu sambil meninjuku dan mengenainya telak. Aku terhuyung ke belakang dan bertepatan dengan lemari bajuku. Bagus. Dengan cepat aku mengambil pakaianku dan pergi lewat jendela.

Normal pov

Serigala itu berlari memasuki hutan terlarang dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Natsu dan Gray sudah berhenti mengeluarkan serangan-serangan mereka, sementara Erza dan Lucy datang bersama master dan _sir_ Eregon, guru biologi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ruangan ini menjadi kacau seperti ini?" Tanya master kaget, Natsu menjawab dengan kasar.

"Ghi dibunuh seekor serigala hitam! Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu?!" teriaknya marah, Lucy berusaha menyabarkan Natsu. Master menghela napas panjang.

"Asrama ini sudah tidak aman, menginggalnya Ghi dan Cana yang terluka. Kita harus berjaga siang dan malam," tutur master sedih, Erza menundukkan kepala, ikut berduka.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

Keesokan harinya, korban lagi-lagi didapat. Angiel Anchor terluka dengan luka di bagian kakinya. Banyak perawat dan staff yang menolong Angiel untuk mengobatinya. Natsu berlari ke toilet lantai dasar untuk melihat pesan si pelaku, yang ternyata dituliskan secara langsung, tidak disembunyikan.

"Dua korban telah kulukai. Sekarang Asrama ini siaga dua dan kali ini aku akan mengincar _staff_ dan murid yang bernyali lemah. Kau yang membaca, pasti akan kulukai! Tunggu saja! X Zoom," gumam Natsu yang membaca pesan singkat dari X Zoom. Kemudian ia meninju dinding toilet sampai retak.

"Sialan kau, X Zoom," ucap Natsu dengan geram. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke lantai atas yang ramai untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Erza, Gray dan Lucy. Di kamar Lucy, Natsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana ini? Kulihat dari pesan pelaku kalau nanti malam akan ada korban lagi," ucap Natsu, Lucy menyahut.

"Kalau begini, susah jadinya," ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin artinya, salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang jadi korban untuk mengetahui pelakunya," ujar Erza. Gray terbelak.

"Apa? Kau serius?" Tanya Gray, Erza mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak begini, kemungkinan besar si peneror bisa melukai lebih banyak penghuni asrama," sahut Erza. Lucy mengangguk setuju. Gray menghela napas.

"Kala memang begini rencananya, siapa yang jadi umpannya?" Tanya Gray, Lucy memikirkan sebentar.

"Dilihat dari motif pelaku, yang diserang adalah perempuan dan..," ucap Lucy sambil berpikir.

"..Bernyali lemah," lanjut Natsu. Erza, Gray dan Lucy menatap Natsu dengn bingung.

"Ah, itu kan pesan si peneror?!" ucap Natsu lagi.

"Di sini, anggota baru adalah..," pinta Erza, kemudian menatap Lucy. Natsu yang menyadarinya segera menatap Lucy, begitu juga Gray. Lucy yang merasa agak terganggu dilihat terus berkomentar.

"Eh? Kanapa aku?" Tanya Lucy pasrah, Erza menjawabnya.

"Karena kau murid baru. Walaupun nyalimu lemah, tetap saja kau cocok," ujar Erza. Lucy menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku yang jadi umpannya" ujar Lucy, Gray dan Natsu saling memandang satu sama lain.

TBC

Lagi-lagi satu chap. Habis. Tapi bukan masalah!

Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa…

Remind to review?

V  
V  
V


	3. Chapter 3: The wolf and curse

Maaf, HIATUSnya lama, ngurus sekolah dulu.

Ok, setelah FTD 2, now FTD 3!

Rate: T

Genre: Mystery, Tragedy

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 3: The wolf and curse

Lucy pov

_Huft_. Kenapa aku juga yang menjadi umpan? Apa karena aku orang baru di sini? Atau karena nyaliku yang lemah? Argh, semua ini membuatku pusing. Malam itu, Erza, Lucy, Natsu dan Gray membuat siasat.

"Lucy, karena kau yang menjadi umpan, kau harus tenang," ucap Erza.

"Yeah, kami semua ada di sekitarmu," tambah Natsu. Erza memberitahuku kalau nanti aku akan berada di kamar, sementara Erza bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Natsu berjaga di luar dan Gray di bawah tempat tidur. Keesokan harinya, pelajaran dikosongkan. Selama jam kosong pelajaran, kami mengecek keadaan kamar. Memastikan semua keadaan mendukung rencana kami. Sepertinya jam makan malam dimajukan jam 5 sore, tapi aku tidak ikut makan malam karena bagian dari rencana.

'Aku harus menemukan siapa yang telah melukai Cana dan Angiel' batinku yakin. Saat itu jam 5 tepat, dapat kudengar suara lonceng satu kali dentang.

Tanda makan malam dimulai. Aku duduk di kamar dengan memainkan kunci-kunciku itu. Aku mulai khawatir, apa si X Zoom tahu akan rencana kami atau tidak. Secara mendadak, jendela kamar terbuka dan angin berhembus kencang.

Aku sudah bersiap dengan kunci-kunciku dan beranjak dari kasur kemudian berjalan mundur. Seseorang datang menghampiriku dengan pakaian serba hitam dan berkerudung sehingga sulit kukenal.

Aku tersentak ketika orang itu mengambil kunciku dan melemparkannya ke arah kasur. Kulihat tangan orang itu menggenggam sebuah pisau dan mencoba melukaiku. Sebelum pisau itu mengenai perutku dengan telak, Erza keluar dengan cepat dan mengunci pergerakan orang itu. Gray dan Natsu menghampiriku.

"Luce, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Natsu khawatir, aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucapku pelan.

Normal pov

Gray membuka kerudung X Zoom, dan terkejut.

"_Sir_ Hew?" ucapnya bingung, _sir_ Hew memberontak ingin lepas, tetapi Erza sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya yang siap menebas leher _sir_ Hew kapan saja.

"X Zoom itu ternyata _sir_ Hew, tapi kenapa? Setahuku _sir_ Hew adalah orang baik," ujar Natsu bingung. Tiba-tiba Levy datang ke kamar 133.

"_Sir_ Hew? Apa dia sudah gila? Tadi aku bersama teman-teman, para _staff _dan guru menyelidiki asrama ini dan menemukan satu tempat yang merupakan tempat penelitiannya dan menemukan banyak _sample_ darah, termasuk darah Cana dan Angiel," terang Levy, kemudian datanglah _sir_ Alzack dengan _madam_ Bisca.

"_Sir_ Hew, kau ditangkap karena meneror asrama ini," ujar _sir_ Alzack dengan pistol di tangannya. Erza membuka kunciannya dan memberdirikan _sir_ Hew, kemudian mengikat tangannya dengan seutas tali yang kuat. Sebelum pergi, _sir_ Hew mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cih, teman serigalamu itu akan datang nanti malam. Ia akan datang dengan wujud manusia. Camkan itu, anak muda," pinta _sir_ Hew sebelum di bawa ke kepolisian. Natsu, Lucy, Gray dan Erza terdiam.

"Serigala? Maksudnya serigala yang membunuh Ghi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Di tempat seperti ini, ada banyak serigala," ujar Gray.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan kalau serigala itu yang membunuh Ghi," tambah Lucy.

"Ada yang aneh," ujar Erza. Natsu, Lucy dan Gray menatapnya.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu Erza?" Tanya Gray, Erza memandangnya sejenak.

"Waktu kita masuk kamar, yang ada hanyalah kamar yang berserakan dan serigala besar hitam itu. Tidak ada darah, bukti perkelahian seperti retakan atau semacamnya juga tidak ada. Apa itu tidak aneh?" ujar Erza, Lucy termanggut-manggut mengerti.

"Apa mungkin..," gumam Natsu. Giliran Erza, Gray dan Lucy yang memandangnya.

"Apa mungkin, kalau Ghi itu adalah serigala itu?" ungkapnya, Lucy memandangnya _sweatdrop_.

"Memang ada mitos seperti itu, tapi manusia seperti itu sudah punah," ujar Lucy, Erza memotong perkataannya.

"Aku pernah baca buku tentang kutukan, yang salah satu kutukan serigala. Kutukan ini membuat seseorang menjadi serigala dalam jangka waktu tertentu," jelas Erza.

"Ada juga yang seperti itu?" sergah Gray, Erza mengangguk.

"Kurasa, sekarang waktunya kita makan dulu, aku lapar," ujar Natsu. Ketiga penyelidik ini menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang luas. Setelah makan, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Meanwhile, forbidden forest

Ghi pov

* * *

Argh, kenapa nasibku sesial ini? Sudah berubah bentuk, diserang Gray dan Natsu. Aku hampir mati karenanya. Kulihat lagi tanda kutukan yang diberikan dia.

Sial

Aku memasuki hutan terlarang karena ini satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagiku. Walaupun banyak _hollow_ di sini, tapi mereka tidak akan mengusik ataupun menyerangku. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah…

"Ah, Ghi Zebulon. Kurasa kutukan itu mulai bekerja padamu, bukan begitu?" suara yang sangat dingin. Suara pembawa kematian itu mulai berbisik. Aku memandang sekitar dan menemui sesosok manusia berpakaian serba hitam.

"Zeref..," gumamku pelan. Lelaki yang bernama Zeref itu tersenyum licik.

"Kau masih ingat denganku," ujarnya, aku mendesah kesal.

"Bagaimana caranya aku lupa? Kau yang memberiku kutukan ini," ujarku kesal. Zeref tertawa samar.

"Setelahku, kau yang akan menggantikanku, bukan, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi anakku, kau mau?" tanyanya, amarahku meluap.

"Sialan kau, Zeref! Mana mungkin aku mau?! Aku mempunyai teman yang lebih baik darimu! Itu sudah cukup bagiku!" teriakku. Aku membencinya, sangat. Senyum liciknya menghilang, digantikan muka serius.

"Apa perlu, aku membunuh mereka semua agar kau menjadi milikku? Seperti aku membunuh kedua orang tuamu dengan cara yang begitu mengenaskan?" ucapnya tajam. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku menyerangnya begitu saja, tanpa persiapan. Zeref menhindar dengan mudahnya, tetapi aku lebih gesit darinya sehingga aku dapat menyerangnya. Sialnya, dia sudah bersiap untuk membunuhku. Aku terjatuh.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, bocah. Aku muak," ujarnya kesal.

"Aku lebih muak, orang tua," balasku. Zeref mengetahui rencanaku. Ia segera melompat mundur. Aku segera berdiri dengan keempat kakiku. Ia berjalan ke belakang.

"Kuberi kau waktu selama 3 hari. Bila kau tidak memutuskannya dengan segera, aku dan pasukan kegelapanku akan segera memusnahkan asrama Fairy Tail dan juga dunia. Camkan itu," kata perpisahan yang membuatku merasa mati rasa. Zeref sudah pergi, ditelan kegelapan. Aku mengambil bajuku yang sempat terjatuh karena bertarung tadi dan berjalan ke arah sungai.

"Erh…," aku meringis saat membasuh luka yang kudapatkan tadi. Aku melihat ke langit malam yang indah bagiku itu. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara percakapan. Aku mengambil bajuku dan berlari ke sumber suara. Ternyata _sir_ Alzack bersama _sir_ Hew juga _madam_ Bisca. Mereka bersama kepolisian sekarang.

"… Dia peneror asrama ini, pak. Murid-murid kami yang menangkapnya," jelas _sir_ Alzack. Sekarang aku mengerti. Ternyata _sir_ Hew itu X Zoom, peneror asrama Fairy Tail belakangan ini.

Aku merasa tubuhku menjadi ringan. Kulihat perlahan semua bulu yang menyelimuti badanku merontok, postur tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Beruntung kutukan itu hanya sebentar. Begitu aku menyadari keadaan diriku yang telanjang itu, aku segera memakai baju yang kubawa.

"Untung aku membawa baju, kalau tidak bisa gawat," ujarku. Aku segera keluar dari semak-semak dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Dari kejauhan, _madam_ Bisca dan _sir_ Alzack melihatku.

"Ghi?" gumam madam Bisca bingung sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Ternyata berita tentang kematiannya cuma kebohongan," ujar sir Alzack, ia membeku sejenak. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kepalaku berat. Napasku sesak. Aku terjatuh. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah madam Bisca mendatangiku dengan cpat dan menggendongku. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Normal pov

* * *

_Sir_ Alzack dan _madam_ Bisca tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mata kepala mereka sendiri. Ghi keluar dari semak-semak hutan terlarang.

"Ghi?" gumam _madam_ Bisca pelan.

"Ternyata berita tentang kematiannya cuma kebohongan," ujar _sir_ Alzack yang membeku. Saat itu juga, mereka melihat Ghi yang terjatuh entah kenapa. _Madam_ Bisca segera berlari dan menompang tubuh Ghi. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ghi.

"Panas, mungkin flu," _madam_ Bisca segera menggendong Ghi dan membawanya masuk ke dalam asrama disusul _sir_ Alzack. Murid-murid yang melihat itu tidak percaya.

"Apa itu Ghi?"

"Eh? Tidak mungkin..,"

"Katanya dia meninggal,"

"Benarkah itu?"

Mereka yang melihatnya segera mengikuti _madam_ Bisca dan _sir_ alzack ke ruang perawatan. Sementara itu, Natsu, Erza, Gray dan Lucy masih di lantai atas.

"Ghi.." gumam Lucy.

Brak!

Pintu kamar 133 dibuka dengan cepat dan menampakkan sosok _staff_ Avril.

"Ghi, dia hidup!" ujarnya. Suasana menegang.

"Ghi… masih hidup?" gumam Natsu.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang di ruang perawatan. Ia terluka," tambah _staff_ Avril. Sdengan cepat, Erza dan yang lainnya berlari ke ruang perawatan, tempat Ghi. Di sekitar ruangan itu penuh sesak. Memang, rumor tentang kematian Ghi sudah beredar, tapi masih belum ada bukti yang kuat. Natsu dan yang lainnya harus berjuang untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan karena sesaknya yang melihat. Sesampainya di dalam, master sudah ada.

"Master, bagaimana keadaan Ghi?" Tanya Gray khawatir, master tersenyum samar.

"Flu biasa, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah bagaimana caranya kembali," kata master, Lucy melihat Ghi yang pingsan itu.

"Dia ditemukan siapa?" Tanya Erza penasaran, _sir_ Alzack dan _madam_ Bisca masuk ke dalam.

"Kami yang menemukannya. Waktu itu dia keluar dari dalam hutan terlarang," terang _sir_ Alzack. Erza memandang Natsu.

"Waktu itu, serigala -yang muncul secara tiba-tiba- itu juga melarikan diri ke dalam hutan terlarang," ucap Natsu. Gray mengajak Lucy, Erza dan Natsu keluar dari ruang perawatan. Mereka pergi ke kamar Erza.

"Apa yang kubilang? Ghi tidak mati," kata Gray. Lucy menghempaskan badannya di kasurnya.

"Ah, semua ini membuatku lelah. Bisakah kita melanjutkan ini besok? Aku terlalu lelah," ujar _stellar spirit mage_ itu. Natsu dan Gray beranjak dan meninggalkan Erza dan Lucy di sana.

"Besok, adalah hari yang melelahkan," tambah Lucy, Erza memandangnya lembut.

"Bagiku, besok hari yang penuh tantangan dan petualangan," ujar Erza. Lucy menarik selimut dan segera tidur.

"_Oyasuminasai_.."

* * *

TBC

Nya! DS-kun selesai lagi membuat chap 3!

Aduh, jangan nangis donk! Sabar!

Remind to review? *asah pisau*


	4. Chapter 4: Riddles and chances

Maaf, HIATUSnya lama -lagi-.

Barusan bangkit dari kubur, mati dibunuh readers sama author yang memang 'killer' dan ga sabaran. (Readers: mau mati lagi? Author: ampun.. -")

Hiks, tanda permintaan maafnya ini aja, yaa… (Readers: GA TRIMAA! Author: gomen…)

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Riddles and chances

One person pov

Ghi sadar dengan cepat. Saat itu, Wendy dan _madam_ Porlyusica ada di sana untuk menjaga sekaligus mengobatinya.

"Ugh, sekarang hari apa?" gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, Wendy datang dengan membawakan senampan makanan untuknya.

"Hari kamis, Ghi-san. Beristirahatlah," saran Wendy. Ghi tersentak dan segera berusaha berdiri. Ia meringis pelan karena luka pada tangan kirinya akibat bertarung kemarin dengan Zeref yang sekarang diperban.

"Sialan, waktunya tidak akan cukup..," gumamnya. Wendy –kan tidak tahu apa-apa- berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ghi-san, diamlah dulu, lebih baik kau makan dulu," ucapnya. Ghi mendesah kesal dan duduk di kasur dan memakan makanan yang dibawa Wendy. Setelah selesai, Wendy berpamit pada Wendy dan _madam_ Porlyusica, kemudian keluar dengan cepat.

Ia segera berlari ke arah lapangan dengan cepat. Sesampainya di lapangan, ia berjalan dengan napas terputus-putus. Ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya, seperti Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, dan yang lainnya sedang berlatih sihir masing-masing. Ia mendatangi _sir_ Luzen, guru sihir hitam.

"Oh, Ghi! Selamat datang kembali, kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya _sir_ Luzen ramah, Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"_Sir_, tolong ajari aku sihir kegelapan, Kirā no yoru," ucap Ghi, _sir_ Luzen terkejut.

"Wow, tunggu dulu! Kau mau menggunakannya untuk apa? Itu sihir tingkat tinggi yang beresiko," ucapnya, senyum Ghi memudar.

"Aku hanya ingin mempelajarinya saja, lagipula, aku tidak ingin menggunakannya untuk melukai orang-orang," ucapnya santai, _sir_ Luzen menimbang-nimbang, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, kuajarkan kau sihir ini, tapi jangan menggunakannya untuk melukai orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu, mengerti ?" Tanya _sir_ Luzen, Ghi mengangguk. _Sir_ Luzen mengajarinya dengan cepat dan berhati-hati, Ghi segera mencobanya. Walaupun gagal berkali-kali, akhirnya ia bisa. Memang banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi yang penting adalah cara membunuh Zeref. Disaat istirahat, Ghi duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, sendirian.

'Oh, God. Zeref akan membuat dunia terpecah belah bila aku tidak menjadi anak angkatnya karena paksaan, kalau pun aku mau, mana mungkin aku bisa hidup tenang dengan seorang pembunuh?' pikir Ghi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melibatkan mereka. Ini masalahku," gumamnya. Ia kembali ke dalam asrama setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng dua kali dentang.

Normal pov

Erza merasakan perubahan sifat Ghi yang mendadak.

"Hei, kalian. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Ghi belakangan ini menyendiri," ucapnya. Natsu dan Gray mendatangi Erza.

"Lho, memangnya dia sudah keluar dari ruang perawatan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya, apa kamu tidak melihat dia ada di lapangan dengan_ sir_ Luzen?" Tanya Lucy yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Iya juga sih," ucap Gray.

"Mungkin dia punya masalah," kata Erza. Natsu menaikan alis sebelah mata.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Natsu, Erza mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, Ghi datang tepat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian berempat, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Ghi. Tanpa ragu, keempat anak itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Ghi dari belakang. Mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang asrama.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan kami, Ghi?" Tanya Lucy. Ghi berhenti berjalan dan kemudian berbalik.

"Kalian semua, kalian adalah orang yang kupilih untuk membicarakan hal ini," Ghi memulai pembicaraan. Erza, Lucy, Gray dan Natsu mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang masalah ini," lanjutnya. Mereka berempat menganguk.

"Saat bulan purnama , akan terjadi bencana antara para pembawa kegelapan dan malaikat. Siapa pun yang menang, kemungkinan besar serigala akan terbawa angin surga, pergi ke tempat terpilih," ucapnya. Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Ghi? Jangan membuat kalimat sulit seperti itu," keluhnya, Ghi menggeleng.

"Kalau kalian tahu jawabannya, kalian akan mengetahui alasan kenapa aku begini. Aku mengatakan yang akan terjadi. Karena itu, bersiagalah," ucapnya, kemudian berlalu.

'Setidaknya, ini pesan terakhirku,' pikir Ghi dalam hati. Natsu, Erza, Lucy dan Gray masih ada di sana, memikirkan pesan rahasia dari Ghi.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," keluh Natsu, Lucy memandangnya sendu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan ini pada Levy? Dia biasanya bisa memecahkan teka-teki seperti ini," usul Lucy. Erza dan Gray menyetujuinya, Natsu tampak bosan.

"Oke, kita ke sana," Erza dan yang lainnya pergi mencari Levy. Biasanya Levy ada di perpustakaan asrama yang bisa dibilang luas dan besar. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung mencari Levy. Agak susah mencarinya. Natsu mengendus keberadaan Levy dan mencarinya. ERza menemukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Erza-chan, tumben di sini," ucap Levy riang. Natsu duduk di samping Erza, Erza dan Lucy duduk menghimpit Levy, sementara Gray berdiri tepat di belakang Levy.

"Ehh… ada apa ya?" Tanya Levy bingung.

"Bisakah kau mengartikan teka-teki ini? 'Saat bulan purnama , akan terjadi bencana antara para pembawa kegelapan dan malaikat. Siapa pun yang menang, kemungkinan besar serigala akan terbawa angin surga, pergi ke tempat terpilih'. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Erza. Levy memakai kacamatanya dan berjalan mencari sebuah buku di rak bagian astronomi. Setelah memilih buku yang tepat, Levy kembali duduk dan membuka halaman buku tebal itu.

"Saat bulan purnama, yaa?" Levy mencari bab tentang rotasi dan revolusi bulan, kemudian mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Tadi malam, bulannya setengah. Kemungkinan bulan purnama 2 hari lagi," ucapnya.

"Maksudmu, arti ddari perkataan Ghi yang bulan purnama itu 2 hari lagi?" Tanya Gray, Levy mengangguk.

"Lalu, arti bencana itu apa?" Tanya Natsu. Levy memedang dagunya itu.

"Bencana, biasanya diartikan sebagai perang, atau malapetaka," ucapnya. Lucy menyusun kalimat yang baru sebagai pengartian teka-teki Ghi.

"What? Memang ada perang "

"Para pembawa kegelapan dan malaikat, apa itu?" Tanya Erza lagi. Kali ini Levy terlihat berpikir dengan keras.

"Pembawa kegelapan, mungkin teroris atau monster…" pikir Levy.

"Apa _hollow_ termasuk pembawa kegelapan?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy tersentak mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Iya jua sih, tapi _hollow_ tidak mungkin menimbulkan perang di sini, kecuali diperintahkan..,"

"Zeref," lanjut Gray. Semua terdiam sejenak.

"Apa arti malaikat itu?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Malaikat biasanya diartikan sebagai penolong atau pembela atau penjaga," ucap Levy lagi. Lucy menuliskan artinya lagi.

"Yang kubingungkan, siapa sebenarnya malaikat itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Mungkin asrama ini. Di sini, hollow diberantas," jawab Erza.

"Oke, kalau kusimpulkan dari serentetan kalimat tadi, jadinya begini '2 hari lagi, akan terjadi perang antara _hollow_ dengan asrama ini'. Tunggu, pesan ini mulai kelihatan jelas," ucap Lucy. Natsu dan Erza terlihat ragu.

"Aku ragu, apa pesan ini sungguhan atau cuma sekedar permainan bekala?" ucap Erza.

"Ghi tadi berkata kalau apa yang ia sampaikan ini akan terjadi 2 hari lagi," ucap Gray. Mereka yang mendengar cukup tersentak.

"Cepat kita simpulkan sebelum.."

Teng…

"..Jam makan siang berakhir," ucap Gray _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, nanti malam saja" usul Levy.

"Tapi kita harus cepat untuk mengartikan semua ini, untuk Ghi," ucap Erza. Levy, Lucy, Gray dan Natsu mengangguk. Mereka segera masuk dan melakukan pelajaran selanjutnya. Waktu itu, 3 jam pelajaran _sir_ Akon, guru olahraga, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil coach. Para lelaki diajarkan seni bela diri _kungfu_, sementara perempuan diajarkan _wushu_. Natsu dan Gray masih bertengkar, walaupun Macao, Elfman dan yang lainnya sudah melerai kedua anak itu. Karena kegaduhan itu, terpaksa Erza turun tangan.

"Kalia, mau cari mati denganku?" ucap Erza dingin dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Segera Gray dan Natsu saling berpelukan.

"T-tidak, _gomenasai_….," Ucap kedua pihak itu. Erza berbalik dan kembali ke arah para wanita. Sekarang waktunya bertanding. Coach membagi kelas yang berisi 10 laki-laki san 10 perempuan itu menjadi beberapa kelompok yang berisikan 2 dengan Max, Droy dengan Jet, sementara Natsu dengan…

"Natsu, kau dengan Gray," ucap coach, terdengar erangan dari kedua orang yang terpaksa menjadi satu tim itu. Setelah pembagian para laki-laki, sekarang para perempuan. Lucy dengan Levy, Mira dengan Evergreen, lagi-lagi suatu pasangan yang mengejutkan.

"Erza, kurasa kau akan bertanding dengan black mage handal kita," ucap coach dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ghi melihatnya dari jarak sekitar 3 meter dari sana.

"Uoh, aku ingin lihat seperti apa pertandingannya nanti," ucap Gray, diikuti anggukan yang lainnya. Ghi berdecak kesal. Erza mendatanginya.

"Kau, beritahu apa arti perkataanmu tadi dan aku akan mengampunimu," ucapnya tajam, Ghi tersenyum samar dan balas menatapnya.

"Kalau mau tahu, bunuh aku dulu," ucapnya. Erza menatapnya tajam lalu berpaling meninggalkannya.

"Oke _all_, para pria silahkan maju dahulu bersama teman sekelompokmu, dan bertarunglah," ucap coach, dan terdengar lagi suara keluhan dan erangan.

"Kalau kalian mau jadi kuat, pertama bertarungla dengan temanmu. Terkadang, musuh terkuatmu bukan Cuma dirimu saja, keluarga, teman bahkan kekasih pun bisa jadi musuh," ucapnya. Setelah paksaan halus dari coach, satu per satu lelaki maupun perempuan maju. Dari pertarungan Natsu dan Gray, Natsu yang menang. Dari pertarungan Mira dan Eve, Mira yang menang. Dari pertarungan Lucy dan Levy, hasilnya sama. Sekarang…

"Kelompok terakhir, Erza Scarlet dan Ghi Zebulon, silahkan maju dan bermainlah secara sportif," ucap coach. Terdengar sorak sorai dari anak-anak, ternyata yang melihatnya bukan juga murid, guru, _staff_ dan para pengurus ikut melihat. Bagi mereka, ini adalah pertarungan legendaries antara Titania dengan dark wolf –sebutan Ghi- karena kemampuan luar biasa dari kedua belah pihak. Arena bertarung sedikit dilebarkan, kemudian Erza dan Ghi berjalan masuk ke dalam arena.

"Kuperingatkan kau, beri tahu kami apa arti perkataan mu kalau mau selamat," ucap Erza sambil bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya, Ghi mendengus.

"Kau juga sudah kuperingatkan, kalau mau tahu, bunuh aku," ucapnya. Erza mulai kehabisan kesabaran, ia mengebuarkan pedang kembar dan menyerang Ghi, tapi Ghi mengelaknya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan –hampir- menyaingi Jet. Ghi merapalkan suatu mantra.

"**Shibireta**," ucapnya. Ghi memakai kedua jarinya dan keluar kabut kehitaman, tapi hanya ada di kedua jarinya saja. Erza memakai kedua kakinya untuk menyerang Ghi, Ghi melompat dan menyentuh kaki kanan Erza dengan kedua jari berselubung kabut hitam itu. Seketika, kaki kanan Erza jatuh. Ghi mendarat dengan mulus.

"**Shibireta** adalah sihir pemati rasa, percuma kau mau berjalan dengan kaki sebelah," ucapnya, Erza tersenyum.

"Salah besar," ucapnya. Segera Ghi menghindari tempat asalnya, kalau mau selamat dari hujaman berpuluh-puluh pedang. Erza berdiri dengan bantuan dua pedang besar miliknya, tapi Ghi sudah menyentuh titik lemah Erza, jadi sekarang dia tidak bisa berdiri.

"Untuk ini saja, kau kalah Titania," ucapnya, kemudian keluar. Wendy datang untuk melenyapkan mantra Ghi. Erza sangat kesal, ia menyendiri karena kesal dan marah pada satu orang yang menjadi 'lawan'nya.

Pada malam hari, mereka berempat juga dengan Levy sudah bertenger di perpustakaan. Karena Ghi, sekarang Erza menyendiri di pojokan.(Author: hore, ada temen yang lagi pundung nih! Erza: bad mood, bodoh author: gomenn!)

"Oke, semua lengkap, ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Lucy sambil mengambil lembar kertasnya.

"Kita sampai mana?" Tanya Levy, Gray berpikir sejenak.

"Itu lho, sampai malaikat sama _shinigami _itu!" seru Natsu.

"Selajutnya 'siapa pun yang menang, kemungkinan besar serigala akan terbawa angin surga' nah itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Lucy. Levy kembali berpikir keras.

"Serigala?" gumam Erza. Sepintas ia melihat sesosok serigala menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian menghilang.

"Serigala? Memang siapa serigala?" Tanya Natsu plin-plan.

"Coba kita kaitkan dengan Ghi," usul Lucy.

"Ghi dipanggil dark wolf, menghilang dan bersamaan munculnya serigala di kamar kita dan kembali waktu kita membahas cerita soal serigala," ucap Gray.

"Oke, kita putuskan serigala ini Ghi," ucap Lucy yang kemudian menulisnya.

"Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Levy.

"Kau belum mengartikan angin surga," Erza mengingatkan dari pojokan.

"Angin surga? Aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu," ucap Levy, semua mengerang.

"Cepat selesaikan teka-teki ini! Kau tahu ini menyangkut apa?" seru Gray, walau banyak _staff_ dan pengurus yang menyuruhnya diam, Gray bersikeras.

"Cih," Gray menggeram kesal. Waktu itu, master dengan Mira ada di dalam perpustakaan. Mereka mendatangi berombolan Natsu.

"Kenapa kau berteriak di dalam sini, Gray?" Tanya master. Gray mengeluarkan semua perasaannya dengan kasar, ia menganggap Ghi sebagai adik perempuannya.

"Karena seseorang, bukan, dunia ini akan musnah begitu ZEREF menyerang asrama ini..," ucapnya dengan menekan kata 'Zeref' dengan rasa penuh kebencian. Master dan Mira tersentak.

"A-apa?" gumam Mira.

"Apa pesan dari Ghi?" Tanya master, Lucy menyodorkan selebar kertas yang berisi teka-teki Ghi dan jawabannya.

"Oh, ini… sekarang aku mulai mengerti, walaupun sedikit," gumam master.

Sekarang, setidaknya mereka punya harapan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan sahabat mereka dan juga dunia.

Nyaw! Berakhir lagi satu chapter!

Sebenarnya, apa rencana Ghi?

Apa mereka siap sebelum penyerangan Zeref dilakukan?

Apa arti pesan Ghi yang terakhir?

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya, is the game over?


	5. Chapter 5: Is the game over?

Hi semua! Maaf ya, updatenya lama

Dari pada 'eker-ekeran', lebih baik DS-kun kasih tau jadwal update aja, biar ga ngamuk dan saling membunuh (what?)

Ok, senin sampe kamis: full

Jumat sampe minggu: free, so kemungkinan bisa update sekitar jumat sampe minggu

Dari pada ngomong, baca aja deh… -"

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Is the game over?

Master membantu mereka memecahkan teka-teki Ghi.

"Hm.. mungkin arti angin surga ini, kematiannya," ucap master, Gray tambah kesal.

"Sial, sebenarnya apa hubungan Ghi dan Zeref?" ucapnya, Lucy dan Erza berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau begini terus, kita tidak bisa mencegah Ghi sebelum…"

Brak!

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka lebar dan menampakkan beberapa sosok monster buas, yang antara lain adalah 4 _hollow_ besar bertarung dengan seekor…

"Serigala.. lagi? Oh, _Kami-sama_, apa kau bercanda?" keluh Lucy, Erza sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya diikuti Natsu dan Gray yang maju untuk menyerang kedua makhluk itu. Serigala yang melihat itu segera membebaskan diri dari kepungan hollow, menggosok-gosok lantai dengan sebelah tangan yang membentuk beberapa mantra sihir yang mereka tidak mengerti dan melolong. Ketika serigala itu melolong, satu per satu hollow yang ada menggeram dan muai terbakar secara perlahan-lahan. Master, Mira, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu dan Levy yang melihatnya membeku.

"Bagaimana caranya seekor serigala bisa seperti ini?" gumam Mira.

"Yang pasti, dia bukan serigala sembarangan," jawab master. Erza melihat serigala itu mulai kelelahan, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Secara tidak langsung, ia melihat mata serigala yang berwarna cokelat itu.

'Kenapa serigala ini mengingatkanku pada Ghi?' pikir Erza.

"Aku harus tahu identitas serigala ini," ucap Erza dan berlari ke arah serigala itu. Serigala itu tersentak dan berlari kencang. Erza mengikutinya secepat mungkin, tapi serigala itu terlalu cepat. Erza mengikutinya sampai tangga ke dua dari perpustakaan ke lobi.

"Hosh... hosh… serigala itu cepat sekali," ucap Erza. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat Ghi muncul dengan kaos putih dan celana selutut. Erza memperhatikan bekas-bekas luka yang cukup banyak, walaupun sudah tertutup baju putihnya.

"Ghi, kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Erza dengan nada was-was, Ghi berhenti dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Dari taman belakang," ucapnya santai. Erza terlihat tidak yakin.

"Lalu, kau dapat dari mana luka-luka di sekujur tubuhmu?" Tanya Erza lagi, Ghi berdecak.

"Main dengan _hollow_," ucapnya. Erza membelakkan mata, lalu berdehem.

"Oh, begitu. Apa tadi kau lihat serigala di sekitar sana?" Tanya Erza, ia masih curiga. Ghi nyengir.

"Ya, aku lihat seekor. Serigala itu tampak kesal, seperti dikejar-kejar seseorang yang kuat," ucap Ghi ringan.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berinteraksi padanya?" Tanya Erza lagi. Ghi terdiam.

"Insting," ucapnya sedikir ragu, sekarang kesabaran Erza sudah habis.

"Oke, lupakan. Sekarang beritahu aku, apa isi sebenarnya dari petunjukmu itu! Kau membuatku muak Ghi!" seru Erza, Ghi tampak tersenyum licik.

"Kau bisa mencegah semuanya sebelum 2 hari lagi," ucapnya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Erza dan berjalan pergi.

Erza segera berdiri dan berlari mengejar Ghi. Begitu dekat, Erza menggenggam lengan Ghi dan dengan kasar menarik lengan kiri Ghi.

Ia melihat ada gambar seperti _tattoo_ bersarang di sana dengan gambar kepala serigala dan ada rantai yang mengelilinginya. Ghi menarik lengannya dengan paksa dan dengan jentikan jari, ia menghilang.

Erza masih membeku dengan kejadian yang baru terjadi itu.

"Aku pernah melihat tanda itu, tapi dimana?" gumamnya, yang kemudian kembali ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Eh?" ucap Mira, Lucy dan Lecy secara bersamaan.

"Semakin lama, semakin jelas," ucap master.

"Jadi, kita bisa simpulkan kalau serigala itu Ghi, begitu?" ucap Natsu, Gray mengangguk.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu, tapi kita masih belum punya bukti yang cukup kuat," tambah Erza. Malam itu, Ghi tidak di kamar. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Ghi pergi. Natsu, Wendy, Laxus dan Gajeel mengendus keberadaan Ghi, tapi menera sukar menemukannya.

Ghi pov

**Flashback**

Aku berjalan dengan pelan dan mengelilingi asrama yang besar itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau tindakanku sangat ceroboh. Aku berhenti sejenak, melihat dengan perlahan, matahari mulai terbenam.

"Yeah, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam dengan damai," ucapku. Aku kembali berjalan, sebelum menyadari kalau ada 4 _hollow_ yang mengikutiku.

_Hollow-hollow_ itu mengikutiku terus menerus sampai aku mau masuk asrama. Saat itulah, hewan duas itu menyerangku. Untung aku bisa mengubah diriku menjadi serigala, dan menyerang keempat _hollow_ itu sekaligus.

Kami bergulat, saling mengadu cakar, gigitan, dan tendangan sampai menerobos perpustakaan. Aku menggoyangkan seluruh badanku yang sakit karena menubruk pintu perpustakaan yang besar itu.

"Serigala.. lagi? Oh, _Kami-sama_, apa kau bercanda?" aku mendengar keluhan Lucy. Dan diikuti Erza, Gray dan Natsu maju dengan senjata mereka masing-masing yang aku tidak tahu tujuannya.

Dengan cepat aku menulis sejenis mantra di lantai dengan cakarku dan melolong. Perlahan tapi pasti, _hollow-hollow_ itu menghilang.

"Bagaimana caranya seekor serigala bisa seperti ini?" gumam Mira. _Damn_! Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Yang pasti, dia bukan serigala sembarangan," ucap master, yang pasti aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Helo?! Ini aku master! Erza melihatku yang mulai kelelahan, napasku tersenggal-senggal.

Aku lelah karena melawan 4 _hollow_ tanpa ada yang membantu. Secara tidak langsung, Erza melihat mataku yang berwarna cokelat itu.

"Aku harus tahu identitas serigala ini," ucap Erza dengan tajam dan berlari ke arahku. Aku tersentak dan secara otomatis, aku berlari kencang. Erza berusaha mengikutiku, tapi dia tidak bisa menandingi kecepatanku sebagai seekor serigala. Erza mengikutiku sampai tangga ke dua dari perpustakaan ke lobi.

"Hosh... hosh… serigala itu cepat sekali," ucapnya, aku bersembunyi sejenak. Dengan cepat aku mengubah lagi diriku. Saat aku pergi jalan-jalan, aku memakai kaos putih dan celana boxing selutut.

Aku memberanikan diri keluar, Erza memperhatikan bekas-bekas lukaku yang cukup banyak, walaupun sudah tertutup baju putih.

"Ghi, kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Erza dengan nada was-was, aku berhenti dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana.

"Dari taman belakang," ucapku santai. Dia terlihat tidak yakin.

"Lalu, kau dapat dari mana luka-luka di sekujur tubuhmu?" Tanya Erza lagi, aku berdecak kesal.

"Main dengan _hollow_," ucapku, benar bukan? Bukannya tadi aku bermain, bukan, bahkan bertarung dengan 4 _hollow_. This is not a joke. Erza membelakkan mata, lalu berdehem.

"Oh, begitu. Apa tadi kau lihat serigala di sekitar sana?" Tanya Erza, ia masih curiga. Aku nyengir dan menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Ya, aku lihat seekor. Serigala itu tampak kesal, seperti dikejar-kejar seseorang yang kuat," ucapku ringan.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berinteraksi padanya?" Tanya Erza lagi. Aku terdiam. Mana mungkin aku berbicara dengan terang-terangan, dihadapan seorang Titania?

"Insting," ucapku sedikir ragu, kulihat kesabaran Erza sudah habis.

"Oke, lupakan. Sekarang beritahu aku, apa isi sebenarnya dari petunjukmu itu! Kau membuatku muak Ghi!" serunya, aku tersenyum licik.

"Kau bisa mencegah semuanya sebelum 2 hari lagi," ucapku kemudian berbalik membelakangi Erza dan berjalan pergi. Aku mau menyendiri sampai mereka mengerti apa isi hatiku yang sebenarnya itu.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Erza yang bergema di lorong itu, dengan satu geracan cepat, ia menggenggam lenganku dan dengan kasar menarik lengan bajuku.

Ia melihat ada gambar seperti _tattoo_ di lengan krirku dengan gambar kepala serigala dan ada rantai yang mengelilinginya. Sial! Dia melihat kutukan dari Zeref! Aku menarik lengannya dengan paksa dan menjentikan jari, aku pergi.

Aku pergi ke atap dan menyendiri di sana. Untuk sementara, aku membiarkan tangisan membanjiri hidupku.

Aku menangis karena, secara tidak langsung aku sudah menjadi lawan mereka. Bukan cuma itu, aku berbohong pada mereka semua, padahal mereka mempercayaiku. Saat itu, aku merasa ada yang menepuk punggungku pelan.

**Flashback end**

"Ghi, kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Evyta Frank, temanku yang berasal dari dunia lain. Yeah, bisa dikatakan kalau dia sudah meninggal. Biasanya dia yang menemaniku kalau yang lain tidak ada.

"Oh, Evy. Aku sedang menyendiri, tidak mau membagikan perasaanku yang tercampur-aduk pada siapapun," ucapku sambil mengusap mata. Evy menggenggam tanganku.

Dingin

Yah, begitulah tangan seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Tapi bagiku itu hangat.

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Evy, aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

Aku menceritakan semuanya. Setelah selesai, aku baru menyadari kalau aku menangis. Evy memelukku dengan lembut dan berkata satu hal, yang sangat aku butuhkan.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu? Bukannya teman ada untuk menjadi penompangmu? Jangan biarkan serigala di dalam dirimu membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Lagipula, ini bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa," ucapnya. Aku mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku dan berdiri.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Evy membalas senyumanku dan menghilang dibawa angin.

"Hoam, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" gumamku, yang lalu bergerak turun dengan cara memanjat. Dulu, aku senang memanjat pohon yang besar. Aku memanjat turun dan sampai di jam besar seperti big ben, Cuma ini di asrama.

"Pantas aku mengantuk, sekarang jam 11 malam," gumamku lagi. Aku kembali turun dan masuk ke kamar melalui jendela. Kulihat kamar dalam keadaan kosong.

"Eh? Kok kosong?" ucapku. Aku membuka jendela dan masuk secara perlahan.

"memang kosong, baguslah," ucapku. Aku mengambil handukku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan luka yang ku punya.

"Puah, segarnya," ucapku.

"Segar ya?" ucap seseorang dari belakang. Aku tahu suara siapa itu. Suara rivalku, yang mempunyai rambut _scarlet_.

"Ya, sudah pasti," ucapku sambil membalikkan badan, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, ia mengeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa, dark wolf," ucapnya. Dark wolf? Apa maksudmu? Yah, memang itu panggilanku.

"Yang aku maksudkan bukan panggilanmu, tapi kutukanmu," ucapnya dengan tajam, seakan membaca pikiranku.

Deg

W-What? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," ucapku berbohong, lalu Levy masuk dengan membawa sebuah buku.

"Tanda di lengan kirimu itu," ucap Levy. Aku tersenyum samar. Aku mengangkat lengan bajuku dan memperlihatkan pada mereka.

"Di mana? Tidak ada tanda seperti itu," kataku. Aku bisa mengubag tanda itu sesukaku, karena aku korbannya. Mereka membelakkan mata, tidak percaya. Aku menurunkan lengan bajuku dan meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan mukaku yang basah.

"Permisi, aku mau keluar," ucapku. Erza memberiku sela untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Sekarang, tersisa satu hari sebelum penentuan akhir.

Ta daaaa!

Sekarang selesai lagi 1 chap!

Gimana? Masih ada chap lagi kok! Sabar nunggunya yaa!

Remind to review? *evil smirk


	6. Chapter 6: the god's war

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 6: the god's war

Normal pov

Hari yang menyakitkan datang. Kemarin, master sudah menceritakan kejadian yang akan terjadi hari itu, perang antara _hollow_.

"Cih, besok kejadian 'itu' akan terjadi, sial," keluh Macao.

"Cerewet kau, lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri, bodoh!" Wakaba memukul Macao dari belakang. Sementara itu, yang lain sedang mengatur strategi, berlatih sendiri, dan melakukan kegiatan apa saja untuk bersiap menghadapi besok. Sementara itu, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mira dan Levy berkeliling asrama untuk mencari Ghi yang menghilang secara mendadak dan menyerang _hollow_ yang satu per satu datang untuk menghancurkan asrama itu.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Flashback

One person pov

Ketika Ghi berjalan keluar dari kamar, ia berjalan turun untuk keluar mencari udara segar lagi. Ketika berjalan, ia mendengar percakapan master dengan seseorang.

"Kakek, relakan saja anak itu. Biarkan Zeref memilikinya," ucap seorang lelaki. Ghi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia mendekati pintu ruangan master yang besar dan mendengarkan secara diam-diam.

"Leith, kau salah besar. Anak itu kuat, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zeref," bela master, lelaki yang bernama Leith itu membentaknya.

"Tidak ada hubungan? Lalu, mengapa ia memberi kalimat itu? Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Ghi menghilang ketika serigala muncul dan begitu juga sebaliknya?" bentak Leith, master berdehem.

"Jawaban yang pertama, aku tidak tahu mereka berhubungan atau tidak. Tapi mendengar perkataan salah satu muridku, aku menjadi ragu. Kedua, bisa saja ia ingin mencobai kita. Ketiga, itu memang misteri, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya secara langsung," jawab master. Ghi semakin penasaran, ia mendekati sela pintu untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka lebih jelas.

"Terserah kau saja, kakek. Tapi kalau kalian membutuhkanku, aku tidak aka nada di sini lagi," ucap Leith kasar dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar.

Dengan cepat Ghi pergi dari tempat itu, pergi ke hutan terlarang. Di sana, ia berubah lagi menjadi seekor serigala. Ghi melihat gerak-gerik Leith yang juga masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang. Ia mengendap-endap secara hati-hati dan pelan agar tidak ketahuan. Leith menghentikan jalannya, mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian dirinya diselimuti kabut hitam. Ghi melihatnya dan terkejut, kalau sosok Leith itu ternyata Zeref!

"Janganlah bersembunyi. Aku tahu kau di sana, percuma menipuku," ucap Zeref. Ghi keluar dengan sosok serigalanya.

"Tsk, percuma begitu? Baik, aku pergi sekarang," ucap Ghi sambil berbalik, mau meninggalkan Zeref.

"Kau kemari untuk menyerahkan dirimu, bukan?" Tanya Zeref dengan seringainya yang lebar. Ghi berhenti berjalan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kemari untuk menolak tawaranmu," jawab Ghi datar, membelakangi Zeref. Seringai Zeref masih terpasang di muka liciknya.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan segera menyerang asramamu dulu. Yang pertama kuincar adalah, keempat temanmu itu. Bukankah mereka sangat berharga bagimu?" ucapnya lagi. Ghi merasa panas.

"Lawan saja mereka. Mereka berkali lipat lebih kuat dariku," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Zeref.

"Aku lupa sesuatu, tentang kutukanmu," sergah Zeref sebelum Ghi pergi.

"Dark wolf. Kutukan itu akan berefek abadi besok malam. Kalau kau mau menerimaku dan hidup bersamaku, kuhilangkan kutukan itu. Bila tidak, kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya," ucap Zeref.

"Syaratku, kalau kau kalah, hilangkan kutukan ini dan jauhi asramaku. Kalau aku kalah, terpaksa aku ikut denganmu," kata Ghi. Zeref tersenyum.

"Deal," perpisahan yang kembali membuat Ghi membencinya berkali merasa memanas. Memang belakangan ini, dia sulit kembali ke wujud semula setelah berubah menjadi serigala. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Setelah agak jauh dari hutan, Ghi berusaha kembali ke bentuk semua. Tapi… ia tidak berhasil.

"Mungkin hanya efek, lagipula besok malam kutukan abadinya berlaku," ucap Ghi ringan. Tepat jam 12 tengah malam, Ghi mencoba berubah lagi, tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Tsk. Kenapa begini jadinya," gumam Ghi kesal. Ia mencoba untuk berubah, tetap tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tubuhnya tetap menjadi tubuh serigala.

"Sial! Aku menjadi serigala selamanya! Sialan!" Ghi berteriak kesal, tapi bagi manusia yang mendengarnya, itu hanyalah lolongan pilu yang menyakitkan. Ghi akhirnya menyerah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan asrama dan pergi, menghilang ditelan gelap.

Flashback end

"Kemana kau Ghi, kami membutuhkanmu," gumam Lucy yang berlarian dan menyerang _hollow_ dengan bantuan Erza.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat," ucap Erza. Lucy baru menyadari kalau mereka terkepung _hollow_.

"_Karyuu no houkou_!" serangan Natsu membuat semua _hollow_ menghilang menjadi debu akibat serangannya itu.

"Kita cari Ghi nanti saja. Aku percaya, ia akan kembali," ucap Natsu. Gray, Erza dan Lucy mengangguk, kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat dingin.

"Hahaha, percuma saja. Ia tidak akan kembali, karena ia sudah membuat kontrak denganku," suara yang berasal dari arah hutan. Natsu melihat Zeref keluar dari semak-semak dengan membawa tubuh Ghi yang terluka. Mereka tersentak.

"Serahkan ia!" seru Gray.

"Atau apa?" Tanya Zeref. Pertanyaan itu membuat Gray menelan ludah karena piirannya kacau.

"Atau kami berempat akan menghajarmu," sergah Natsu yang berapi-api.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," ucap Zeref sambil meletakkan tubuh Ghi di tanah dan menyerang mereka satu per satu.

Walaupun Erza kuat, ia tidak dapat menghindari teknik gelap '_Kage no kōgeki_' milik Zeref yang membuat serangan lawan menjadi bawangan dan penyerang dapat menyerang korban secara langsung.

Lucy hanya dapat bertahan sebentar dengan kunci-kuncinya, lalu tumbang sekali serang oleh Zeref dengan bantuan 2 serigala bayangan.

Natsu juga kesusahan melawan Zeref yang gesit dan lincah. Walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali menggunakan serangan naga api miliknya, Zeref dapat menangkis atau menghindarinya dengan mudah. Setelah menghindari '_Karyuu no houkou_' milik Natsu, Zeref menggunakan '_Shibireta_' yang menyebabkan Natsu susah bergerak.

Gray juga demikian, tetapi dia mendapat serangan yang lebih parah, _Eikō mahō no seikatsu_ atau sihir penarik jiwa. Gray hampir mati ketika jiwanya ditarik oleh Zeref.

"K-kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari luka maupun mulutnya. Zeref bergerak menjauh, tepatnya ke arah Ghi, menarik tubuh Ghi dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka berempat.

"Kalian akan mati begitu mendapatkan tubuh temanmu ini," Natsu dapat mencium bau seperti asam dari tubuh Ghi. Sebelum bom itu mengenai mereka berempat, suatu keajaiban terjadi.

Blar!

Asam keras menyembur kemana-mana, tetapi tidak melukai keempat orang itu, tapi….

"Raungg!" seekor serigala berwarna hitam legam terhempas dengan kaki belakang terkena asam keras itu.

"Aung!" seru serigala itu lagi. Zeref tersenyum lebar.

"Serigala lagi?" keluh lucy tentang serigala untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Natsu masih tercengang melihat kejadian itu. Serigala itu merjalan ke arah mereka dengan pincang-pincang. Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Lucy sudah bersiap untuk menghabisi serigala itu, yang mereka kira akan memangsa mereka, tapi salah. Serigala itu berjalan ke depan mereka dan berkata.

"Kalian semua, pergilah…" ucap serigala itu.

"Se-serigala yang bisa bicara!" seru Lucy histeris. Erza dan Gray terpaku.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam dan berteriak saja? Kukatakan pergi dan bantu yang lain!" seru serigala itu. Natsu, Gray Erza dan Lucy bersusah payah untuk pergi dan meninggalkan serigala itu dengan Zeref.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau itu dia," gumam Erza.

"Serigala itu?" oceh Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Ya, benar! Serigala itu Ghi!" seru Gray.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, teman-teman. Sekarang kita harus membantu teman kita sendiri," ujar Erza, yang langsung menukik tajam ke arah pintu belakang dan diikuti ketiga temannya.

Sementara itu, Ghi bertemu langsung dengan Zeref.

"Ghi, kau mengacaukan pertunjukkannya," ucap Zeref santai. Ghi menggeram.

"Memang kusengaja," geram Ghi.

"Yah. Karena mereka tidak ada, sekarang aku akan bermain-main denganmu, Ghi Zebulon," ucap Zeref sambil menyiapkan serangan-serangan juga taktik yang membahayakan Ghi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," tantang Ghi yang langsung disambut serangan tinju bayang Zeref. Ghi melompat mundur dan dengan sigap, ia menendang kaki kanan Zeref. Zeref hampir jatuh, tapi langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan tali-tali yang berduri dan menyabetkannya ke arah Ghi. Ghi menghindar dengan cara berlari, tapi saat itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu Zeref.

"_Reido itsutsu-boshi, Archopelus,_" seketika kemudian, gerakan Ghi berhenti, dan secara perlahan terbentuklah sebuah gambar bintang raksasa dan mulai memancarkan cahaya. Dari cahaya itu, tubuh Ghi tersayat-sayat.

"Arg!" Ghi mengerang kesakitan. Senyum licik Zeref terpasang di mukanya.

"_Good bye in hell, dark wolf_," ucapnya. Tubuh serigala Ghi bertambah lukanya. Darah menyucur dari seluruh luka akibat sayatan-sayatan bintang itu. Ghi menatap Zeref dengan mata serigalanya.

"_But, not today_," balas Ghi. Zeref mundur beberapa langkah begitu melihat Ghi melakukan sesuatu, merapal mantra pelemah Zeref. _Ten kara seika_.

"Api abadi, jatuh dari surga dengan dampingan malaikat-malaikatnya,_ Ten kara seika_! " seru Ghi. Dengan cepat, bintang hasil sihir Zeref menghilang dan digantikan api kuning keemasan yang menyala-nyala. Ghi mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Zeref. Bagaimana caranya, api-api emas itu menuruti perinah Ghi untuk menyerang Zeref.

"_Shi no mizu wa, nanji shita_" ucap Zeref. Dan dari tangannya, keluar air berwarna hitam seperti tinta dan melenyapkan api emas Ghi dari jarak yang dekat dan mengeluarkan asap yang tebal dan ledakan ringan. Begitu asap akibat pertemuan api emas dan air kematian itu hilang, Ghi langdung menyerang Zeref dengan cepat. Menendang perut, menggigit kaki dan tangannya serta melumpuhkan saraf-sarafnya. Zeref terhempas dan mengenai pohon yang besar, tetapi karena kerasnya, pohon itu tumbang.

"Uhuk, kau… beraninya kau melukaiku," ucap Zeref yang terluka itu. Ghi terjatuh juga, tenaganya habis karena memakai api abadi itu dan juga untuk menyerang atau bertahan terhadap Zeref.

"Sial, aku kehabisan tenaga di waktu yang tidak tepat," gumamnya. Setelah itu, kini kesadarannya semakin minim. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk bertahan agar tidak tidur atau kalah. Dilihatnya Zeref mulai bangkit, tangannya melakukan sesuatu, seperti membuat segel.

'Oh tidak, jangan segel itu,' ucap Ghi dalam hati.

"Segel serigala kegelapan ke 81, _nomier_," ucapnya. Dari gerakan-gerakan tangan Zeref muncul cahaya yang membentuk serigala-serigala bayangan yang langsung mengejar Ghi.

'Ini saatnya aku menggunakan itu. Semoga _timing_ku tidak salah,' batin Ghi. Ia mengepalkan tangan kiri, meninju udara ke depan dan meletakkan tangan kanannya yang terbuka di atas kepalan tangan Ghi. Begitu melihat reaksi Zeref yang kumat lelahnya, ia berseru dengan keras.

"_Kirā no yoru_!" serunya dengan keras. Zeref yang mendengar seruan Ghi panik, dan resah.

"Sialan kau bocah! Memang kau bisa memakai sihir kegelapan itu? Di dunia ini, hanya aku dan gurumu yang bodoh itu yang dapat menguasainya dengan baik karena kekuatannya!" seru Zeref. Ghi memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Maaf, kau cuma kakek tua yang kehilangan cahaya hidup," ucapnya. Tubuh Zeref kembali terhempas dengan keras, menyebabkan luka Zeref kembali terbuat, dan membesar. Menyadari keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan, terpaksa ia menyerah.

"Baik! Kau menang sekarang! Tapi suatu saat nanti, kau akan datang kepadaku," ucap Zeref yang langsung menghilang. Saat itu juga, _hollow-hollow_ yang menyerang asrama banyak yang mati, terluka berat dan lari. Sisanya ditarik zeref untuk mundur karena kalah dari Ghi. Beberapa detik setelah Zeref pergi, Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan Lucy datang bersama master, teman-teman, guru, staff dan pengurus yang lainnya untuk mengecek Ghi. Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan Lucy adalah orang yang melihat Ghi dalam bentuk serigalanya. Natsu berjalan pelan untuk menghampirinya.

"Kau… pasti Ghi," ucap Natsu. Serigala itu memandang Natsu dengan tatapan lembut, kemudian berubah. Dan benar, itu memang Ghi. Tapi keadaannya sangat buruk, terlalu banyak luka yang didapatnya. Baju dan celananya penuh dengan darah. Gray berlari ke arah Ghi begitu melihatnya jatuh berlutut. Lucy, Erza dan Natsu segera membantu Gray untuk menolong Ghi.

"Ghi! Bertahanlah!" seru Lucy. Gajeel, Laxus dan Wendy datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian menemukan Ghi," ucap laxus yang langsung pergi lagi untuk memanggil bantuan, sementara Wendy mencoba mengobati Ghi yang terluka.

"Apa yang membuatnya bisa jadi begini?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Dia, melawan Zeref," ucap Lucy. Gajeel dan Wendy tersentak.

"Apa?" kata Gajeel.

"Dia melakukannya sendirian," lanjut Erza.

"Ghi-san, kumohon bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi bantuan datang," gumam Wendy yang terus berusaha melukai dan memulihkan Ghi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, banyak orang berdatangan ke tempat dimana mereka berada. Beberapa dokter dan ahli medis langsung menghampiri Ghi dan melakukan pertolongan pertama. Mereka takjub dan takut. Takjub karena mereka memiliki seorang pahlawan, tapi juga takut untuk kehilangan pahlawan itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Uh, hari yang melelahkan," gumam Natsu.

"Bagaimana tidak? Karena perang itu, bagian depan asrama kita hancur lebur. Yah, mau tidak mau kita harus memperbaikinya bodoh," ucap Gray yang setengah menyindir.

"Kau memanggilku bodoh, _hentai yarou_," ucap Natsu sinis.

"Ya, kepala lava," balas Natsu.

"Ehem… kalian mau ngapain?" Tanya Erza yang sudah bersiap. Terpaksa Natsu dan Gray diam. Lucy terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, sebelum itu, ayo kita ke kamar kesehatan. Aku ingin tahu keadaan Ghi," usul Lucy. Ketiga temannya menganguk setuju, dan berjalan ke arah kamar kesehatan. Sesampainya disana, mereka tidak mendapati Ghi di mana pun.

"Lho, Ghi kemana?" kata Natsu yang kebingungan. Dari luar jendela, muncul sosok Mira.

"Ah, hai semua!" sapa Mira riang.

"Eh, Mira. Hei, kau tidak kelihatan Ghi?" Tanya Erza santai. Mira kerkekeh kecil.

"Ara-ara… Kalian keluarlah dari sana, nanti ku beritahu," ucap Mira yang langsung pergi. Mereka berjalan keluar dan mendapati seekor serigala yang membantu master.

"itu Ghi bukan?" Tanya Gray pada master.

"Bukan dia, Ghi ada di situ," ucap master sambil menunjuk sosok serigala lain.

"Lho, keapa ada serigala lain di sini?" kata Lucy yang mulai kebingungan.

"Tidak, itu cuma bayangan. Ini Ghi," ucap Mira yang datang dengan tawa khasnya. Serigala itu berdiri dan berubah menjadi sosok Ghi.

"Hei! Kalian mencemaskanku?" Tanya Ghi yang melihat reaksi keempat temannya itu.

"D-dari kapan kau sadar?" Tanya Natsu penasaran, Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"Dari tadi pagi. Karena bosan di kamar itu, aku pergi berkeliling sebentar," jawab Ghi.

"Bukanya lukamu itu parah?" Tanya Gray.

"itu hanya masalah kecil," jawab Ghi lagi. Mereka berlima (dengan Mira) menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ghi, aku punya satu permintaan padamu," ucap Makarov, yang dari tadi mendengar anak angkatnya itu berbicara terus-terusan dan melupakannya.

"Apa itu master?" Tanya Ghi penasaran.

Duer!

Hyaa! Satu chap selesai lagi

Huft, aku buat ini lama banget lho, sampe 2.190 kata hanya untuk cerita doank!

Nah, yang bisa jawab pertanyaan di bawah, kuberi bocoran cerita minggu depan!

Apa permintaan master pada ghi?

Sewaktu menjalankan tugas, apa yang Ghi temukan?

Apa nanti Natsu dan kawan-kawan ikut Ghi dalam perjalanannya?

Jawabannya bisa kujadikan cerita lho, jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk member jawaban.

Kalo ga mau jawab, review aja ya!


	7. Chapter 7: The mission return

Hiya! Kembali ke author gaje yang gilaa!

Lama ga ketemu ya? Kangen? Oh makasih!

Ok, daripada ngomong ga nyambung mending:

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 7: The mission return

Pancaran sinar matahari masuk menembus pepohonan kala si gadis berambut hitam berlari, menerjang semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Dedaunan kuning, jingga dan merah bergemerisik di bawah sepatunya saat ia melesat melewati pohin maple, ceri dan ash. Hujan baru saja berhenti dan aroma hutan tercium bersih dan segar.

"_Ikuti suaraku_,"

Ghi Zebulon mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas di kepalanya, seolah ada orang yang berbicara langsung dengannya. Sambil terus mendengarkan, ia berbelok dengan tajam ke arah tembok yang sudah lapuk juga runtuh, melompati pohon yang rubuh dan berlari sambil celingukan. Dan dalam sekejap, ia melihat ada jejak kabut yang memudar.

Dengan gesit, Ghi menukik tajam ke arah jejak itu dan melompat. Ia hampir saja menginjak seekor landak duri panjang.

"Di mana seirgala itu?" gumamnya. Ghi berhenti sejenak, memejamkan mata dan mendengar setiap suara. Gemerisik dedaunan, angin yang berlalu, suara binatang dan..

"_Kenapa kau diam saja_?"

"Ketemu!" seru Ghi ketika mendengar suara itu. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Ghi berlari ke depan dan menembus kabut yang mulai terbentuk.

"Aduh, jangan kabut tebal lagi, dong," keluh Ghi.

"_Cepat temukan aku_," kata-kata itu membuat Ghi bersiaga, mendengarkan setiap suara yang terbentuk dari kabut-kabut itu.

Crek

Suara injakan kaki mulai terdengar. Suara itu semakin banyak dan mendekat. Ghi tersenyum samar dan melempar satu batu ke arah kabut dan mengenai sesuatu. Dengan cepat kabut menghilang dan nampaklah seekor serigala putih memegang matanya yang terkena batu itu.

"_Hei! Kalau lempar batu lihat-lihat dong_!" keluh serigala itu, Ghi cekikikan.

"Salahnya pake kabut tebal segala," ucapnya yang kemudian duduk di sisi kanan serigala itu.

"_Tapi, keahlian dan naluri serigalamu sudah bagus. Aku kagum denganmu_," ucap serigala itu. Aku mengusap kepalanya itu.

"Blaze, mana Aaron, Marvel dan Jaw?" Tanya Ghi. Blaze mendengus.

"_Cari saja. Kau lupa, kita sedang main sembunyi-sembunyian_," kata Blaze mengingatkan Ghi.

"Kau kembali dulu ke kemah. Aku akan mencari mereka," Ghi menyuruhnya kembali sementara dia sendiri masih berkeliaran di hutan Craven, Chevoria, bagian barat Fiore. (Jauh dari asrama ya?)

Flashback

"Ghi, aku punya satu permintaan padamu," ucap Makarov.

"Apa itu master?" Tanya Ghi penasaran.

"Kau… kuberi waktu untuk mengumpulkan penjaga malam," ucap master.

"Lho, kenapa? Kan ada Frendy dan Alexo (penjaga malam)?" Tanya Gray.

"Mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk menjaga lagi, lagipula yang cocok untuk tugas ini, hanya Ghi," ucap master.

"Penjaga seperti apa yang master mau?" Tanya Ghi. Gray, Natsu, Lucy Mira dan Erza terkejut.

"Kau… serius?" Tanya Erza. Ghi mengangkat bahu.

"Penjaganya seperti apa dulu," jawabnya santai.

"Hewan mitos seperti apapun boleh, apalagi serigala. Kau sudah terhubung dengan kaum serigala bukan?" saran master. Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kucarikan serigala elemen," ucapnya santai.

"Ma-master, apa kami boleh ikut?" Tanya Lucy.

"Maaf, tapi ini misi 'khusus' untuk Ghi. Lagipula, ia bisa melatih kekuatannya yang besar di luar sana karena di sana merupakan alam liar," ucapnya lembut.

"Tapi master..," ucap Mira.

"Ghi, apa kau sanggup untuk memenuhinya?" Tanya master. Ghi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku siap, apapun itu masalahnya," ucapnya mantap.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Tanya Natsu. Ghi melirik ke arah master.

"Ehem… mungkin sekitar sebulan, atau mungkin setahun," ucap master. Lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan suasana dan perkiraan yang melebihi pemikiran.

"HAH?!" seru mereka bersamaan. Ghi tertawa lebar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu cemas," ucap Ghi santai.

"Eh iya, kapan kau pergi?" Tanya Erza.

"Besok, atau mungkin sekarang," jawab Ghi yang kemudian menguap lebar.

"Se-karang?" ulang Lucy.

"Yup, sekarang," potong Ghi.

"Bagaimana master?" Tanya ghi pada master.

"Pergi pulangnya terserah kamu. Aku hanya memberi tugas," sergah master. Yang lain minus Ghi mengeluh.

"Aduh, padahal aku ingin menantang Ghi," keluh Natsu.

"Ghi, jaga dirimu," ucap Gray dan menyikut pelan siku Ghi.

"Oke," jawab Ghi. Erza, Lucy dan Mira memeluk Ghi.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk pulang," ucap Erza.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Ghi," kata Lucy.

"Bawakan kami kemenangan," sahut Mira. Ghi menjawab ketiga saran itu.

"Arigatou," ucapan terakhir Ghi itu membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan dan melihat Ghi yang mulai menghilang untuk pergi melaksanakan misinya.

"_Todo, adios,_" ucap Ghi, yang kemudian menghilang.

Flashback End

"_..i… Ghi... Ghi.. Ghi_!"

"Whoa-pa?" Ghi tersadar dari lamunannya. Di depannya sudah ada Blaze, serigala kabut, Jaw, serigala tanah, Aaron, serigala angin dan Marvel, serigala petir.

"Apa?" Tanya Ghi sekali lagi. Marvel mengerutkan dahi berbulunya.

"_Kau… sedang berpikir apa sih_?" Tanya Marvel. Ghi memeluk bagian leher berbulunya.

"Aku… rindu teman-temanku," ucapnya. Marvel meletakkan tangannya di kepala Ghi dan mengusapnya.

"_Maksudmu, teman-teman manusiamu_?" Tanya Aaron, Ghi mengangguk.

"_Kau itu manusia juga bukan_?" Tanya Blaze.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ghi.

"_Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi serigala_?" Tanya Jaw.

"Ayolah, aku malas menceritakannya. Terlalu memilukan," jawab Ghi sambil membaringkan dirinya di dalam kemah yang dibuatnya…

"_Kita bertemu setahun yang lalu. Kita saling memahami, dan, mungkin itu tandanya kau harus bicara_," terang Blaze. Ghi mengusap kepala blaze yang berbulu hitam campur oranye itu.

"Kau mau bertemu mereka?" Tanya Ghi. Mereka berempat terkejut.

"_Bertemu mereka sekarang_?" ulang Jaw, Ghi mengangguk.

"Walaupun begini, kekuatan sihirku masih ada lho. Dan berkat kalian, aku makin kuat sekarang," puji Ghi. Marvel terlihat tertarik.

"_Memang ada orang sepertimu di sana_?" Tanya Marvel.

"Ya, ada penyihir bintang, penyihir es, pembunuh naga api, penyihir pedang dan masih banyak lagi," terang Ghi, yang nampaknya sedang mengingat-ingat Lucy, Gray, Natsu dan Erza serta yang lainya.

"_Marvel, kau kelihatan senang_," ucap Aaron.

"_Tentu saja! Aku penasaran sekali kalau Ghi bertarung dengan mereka_," jawab Marvel. Ghi tersentak.

"Iya ya, aku punya janji dengan Natsu untuk bertarung," ucapnya. Marvel tambah senang mendengarnya.

"_Ghi..,_" gumam Jaw. Ghi menoleh ke arah Jaw.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ghi, suasana mereda.

"_Ghi, apa tujanmu setahun yang lalu untuk mencari kami_?" Tanya Jaw. Ghi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku… mendapat tugas," jawab Ghi.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Marvel.

"_Untuk… mengumpulkan penjaga_," jawab Ghi, lagi.

"_Apa ini berhubungan dengan kisah yang tidak mau kau ceritakan itu_?" Tanya Blaze dan Aaron bersamaan.

"Ya..," jawabnya. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Apa, kalian mau tetap bersamaku? Aku akan tetap bersama kalian walaupun aku mungkin tidak punya waktu, aku berjanji," ucap Ghi serius. Keempat serigala elemen itu terdiam sejenak.

"_Tentu saja_," jawab Marvel ceria.

"_Kami ada untukmu_," tambah Jaw.

"_Kami ini temanmu_," ucap Aaron.

"_Dan kau salah satu kawanan kami_," sambung Blaze. Ghi tersentuh dengan jawaban mereka. Ghi mengemas barangnya dengan jentikan jari dan mengangkat tas punggung yang berisi semua peralatannya.

"Ayo, kita ke sana sekarang," ucap Ghi yang kemudian menjentikkan jari, menghilang dan langsung berada di asrama.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

"Susah juga ya," keluh Ghi yang baru sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, di depan gerbang asrama Fairy tail itu bersama Blaze, Aaron, Marvel dan Jaw.

"_Kau terlihat pucat, Ghi_," Jaw memperhatikan dan memberitahu.

"_Kau pasti lelah_," ucap Aaron, Ghi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku jarang berpergian dengan sihir, juga membawa beban berat. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini justru mengarahkanku agar lebih kuat. Terima kasih, semua," ucap Ghi yang kemudian membuka gerbang dari besi yang bercatkan hijau tua dan masuk bersama keempat temannya itu.

Ketika mereka masuk, hampir tidak ada yang mengenal mereka. Anak baru maupun angkatan Ghi tahun lalu hampir tidak mengenalinya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Anak baru, mungkin,"

"D-dia membawa serigala!"

"Kyaa!"

Banyak yang berkomentar macam-macam, tapi Ghi terus berjalan, membuka pintu asrama dan yang pertama kali ditemukannya adalah…

"_Okaeri_ Ghi!" seru Natsu sambil mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

"Ghi, selamat datang!" sapa Lucy yang mendatangi Ghi, tetapi berhenti karena geraman Jaw.

"Kalian.. darimana kalian tahu hari ini aku kembali?" Tanya Ghi yang tidak menghiraukan geraman salah satu serigalanya.

"Cana yang memberitahu kami," jawab Gray. Ghi mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, mereka sudah kembali? Syukurlah," ucap Ghi lega.

"Sebenarnya beberapa minggu setelah kepulanganmu," ucap Natsu.

"Hei, penampilanmu berbeda sekarang," kata Erza. Ghi tersenyum. Lucy tampak ketakutan dan Ghi baru sadar akan geraman Jaw dari tadi.

"Jaw, tenanglah. Mereka yang ada di sini temanku," setelah perkataan Ghi, Jaw diam dan duduk.

"_Oh, kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi_?" ucapan Jaw cukup membuat semua yang menyambut Ghi terkejut.

"Dia bisa bicara!" seru Lucy.

"_Hei! Kami ini element wolf! Jangan remehkan kami_!" seru Blaze. Ghi menenangkannya.

"Blaze, jaga kelakuanmu kalau mau selamat," tegur Ghi lembut. Blaze terdiam karena menyadari ekspresinya yang berlebihan.

"Oh ya, mana master?" Tanya Ghi spontan.

"Kau sudah kembali anakku," kata master dari belakang Ghi. Ghi berbalik dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini hasilku selama satu tahun, master," ucapnya santai. Master tesenyum bangga.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik anakku," pujinya. Erza dan Lucy merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana? Seru di luar sana?" Tanya Erza, Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"Sangat," jawabnya.

"Lalu, teman-teman serigalamu bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy, Ghi melihat Blaze, Aaron, Jaw dan Marvel bergantian.

"_Kami tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja apa keperluan kalian dengan kami_," kata Aaron tenang. Ghi menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kamar kita masih seperti biasa seperti tahun lalu?" Tanya Ghi pada Lucy, Lucy mengangguk.

"Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Natsu. Ghi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tanggal 31 Oktober. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Ghi, Gray cekikikan.

"_Halloween_. Waktunya meminta permen dan menakut-nakuti anak baru," ucapnya. Master berdehem pelan.

"Dan karena itu, kau boleh ikut untuk menjadi hantu," ucap master.

"_Apa kami boleh ikut_?" Tanya Aaron penasaran. Ia suka mengejutkan orang.

"Kalian boleh ikut, asal tidak melukai orang-orang. Kecuali yang menurut kalian mengancam," terang master. Marvel melompat-lompat senang dan aksinya itu membuat Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ghi, Erza dan master tertawa lebar.

"Oke, oke. Ghi, kau bisa menjadi manusia serigala bukan?" Tanya Erza, Ghi menggeleng.

"Hanya serigala," ucapnya. Erza menganguk mengerti.

"_Hei, kita tidak perlu dirias bukan_?" Tanya Marvel.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak," ucap Lucy tenang, para serigala menghembuskan napas lega.

"_Lebih baik begitu_," tambah Jaw.

"Katakan saja kalau kalian tidak suka dirias," ucap Ghi.

"_Memang begitu, bulu-buluku jadi kotor nanti_," kata Aaron memberi alasan.

"_Tapi di hutan, kau yang paling sering kotor-kotoran_," pinta Blaze.

"_Beda tempat bodoh_," ucap Aaron, Blaze yang tidak terima langsung mengajak Aaron bertengkar dan ditanggapi Aaron. Pertengkaran kedua serigala yang layaknya anak kecil itu mengundang semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa ria.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk _Halloween_ nanti malam," ucap Ghi, sekali lagi mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Master, kau sudah menyusun koordinatnya bukan?" Tanya Gray.

"Begitulah. Temui aku nanti saat istirahat siang, di kantorku," ucap master sambil berlalu.

"Oke. Kau masih ingat kamar kita bukan?" Tanya Erza, Ghi tampak ragu.

"Seingatku nomor 133," jawab Ghi sambil berpikir.

"Yup. Dan kamar itu direnovasi karena banyaknya murid yang bertambah, juga beberapa kamar yang lainnya," terang Lucy.

"Memang begitu?" Tanya Natsu dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Yah, begitulah faktanya. Entah apa yang membuat banyak orang mau memasukkan anaknya ke asrama ini. Bukannya ada Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hills, Blue Pegasus dan yang lainnya?" ucap Lucy sendiri.

"Memang berapa banyak orang yang menjadi penghuni kamar kita?" Tanya Ghi.

"Kalau ditotal, ada 4 orang," ucap Erza.

"Kalau kamar Natsu?" Tanya Ghi lagi.

"Ada 5 juga, 1 anak baru," jelas Gray, Ghi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita kembali, aku terlalu lelah setelah belajar sejarah dengan guru itu," ucap Lucy yang melemas. Secara tidak sengaja, Ghi melihat koleksi kunci Lucy yang bertambah banyak.

"_Bagaimana dengan kami_?" Tanya Blaze mengingatkan.

"Ikut saja. Toh tidak ada yang mau mengganggu kalian," pinta Ghi yang langsung membawa tas punggungnya yang besar dan mengikuti Erza dan Lucy dari belakang. Keempat serigala itu menghilang menurut elemen mereka dan sampai di kamar 133.

"_Ini kamarnya_?" Tanya Aaron, Jaw mengendus bau yang ada.

"_Yeah, ada bau Erza dan Lucy di sini_," Jaw member jawaban. Blaze dan Marvel baru sampai.

"_Ayo kita masuk_," ajak Marvel, Blaze menghentikannya.

"_Tunggu sampai Ghi dan yang lain datang_," ucapnya, Marvel merengek.

"_Oh ayolah, tadi Ghi sudah mengijinkan kita untuk mengikutinya_," rengeknya.

"_Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau kita boleh masuk kamarnya_," tutur Aaron, Marvel menggerutu. Saat itu bertepatan dengan kedatangan Ghi, Erza dan Lucy.

"Cepat sekali sampainya," kata lucy yang setengah memuji.

"_Begitulah serigala elemen_," ujar Jaw bangga. Ghi membuka pintu kamar dan segera masuk, diikuti keempat serigala, Lucy dan Erza. Ketika memasuki kamar, keadaan kamarnya 180 derajat. Ruangan itu sudah lebih luas, ada ruang tamu kecil yang langsung diikuti kamar mandi, ruang tidur untuk 4 orang dan dapur mini.

"Mengesankan sekali," ucap Ghi setengah senang.

"Begitulah," Lucy member tanggapan. Ghi melihat kasur yang berada di pojok, dekat jendela.

"Itu kasur siapa?" Tanya Ghi pada Erza.

"Kasurmu," jawabnya. Ghi berjalan ke pojokan (pundung?) dan meletakkan tas punggungnya itu dan diikuti keempat serigalanya.

"_Selalu jadi tempat favorit_," kata Aaron sambil menaiki kasur Ghi dan tidur-tiduran. Ghi membelai bulu-bulu Aaron.

"Kamar kita katanya bertambah satu orang lagi ya? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Ghi penasaran. Erza dan Lucy berjalan mendekati Ghi.

"Entahlah. Masih belum ada yang menghuni setelah Levy pindah lagi," jawab Lucy.

"Aku bosan di sini. Ajak aku berkeliling dong, Erza, Lucy," usul Ghi. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"_Kami bagaimana_?" Tanya Aaron.

"Kalian serigala besar, bisa jadi tumpangan dong," saran Erza sambil memperlihatkan senyum nakalnya. Mendengar itu, keempat serigala langsung menghilang dengan elemen mereka sendiri.

"Apa saja yang berubah?" Tanya Ghi.

"Ruang olahraga dan arena pertarungan diperbesar, begitu juga ruang makan. Sisanya seperti biasa," ucap Lucy.

"Oh begitu," komentar Ghi.

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahat kita selesai. Kita ada janji dengan master," Erza mengingatkan.

"Yeah. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu," ucap Ghi yang langsung membongkar tasnya untuk menjari peralatan mandinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang lumayan besar itu.

Cia! Satu selesai!

Gimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah?

Review! Saran dan ide dibutuhkan!


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween accident

Nyaw! Halo semua! Apa kabar?

Ok, sekarang di asrama pada ngerayain Halloween ya?

Karena itu, kita juga ngerayain donk! #udahlewatkalee

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Halloween accident

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy dan Ghi pergi ke kantor master untuk mendengar pemberitahuan tentang acara _Halloween_ yang akan diadakan nanti.

"Ghi, kemana empat serigalamu itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mereka tidak mau dijadikan tumpangan. Harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi," kata Ghi member alasan. Lucy menahan tawa.

"Nah, itu ruangan master. Ayo kita masuk," ajak Natsu begitu melihat pintu ruangan master yang besar. Mereka mengetuk dengan pelan.

"Masuk," suara master terdengar untuk meminta mereka masuk. Dengan pelan, Gray memurat kenop pintu dan mendorongnya agar mereka bisa masuk. Setelah masuk, master mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa.

"Ini, apa yang mau kubicarakan," kata master seraya mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan menyodorkannya pada Erza. Erza membuka segel gulungan itu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu sebuah peta.

"Apa yang dimaksudkan peta ini master?" Tanya Gray, Natsu mengangguk setuju.

"Ini adalah peta ruangan pararel antara dunia kita, dengan surga dan neraka," ucapnya. Mendengar kata surga dan neraka, Ghi terkejut.

"Peta pararel? Maksud master peta yang mencantumkan ruangan-ruangan dalam _mansion_ ini yang dapat menghubungkan kita langsung ke surga atau ke neraka, begitu?" Tanya Erza, master mengangguk.

"Yah begitulah. Dan kurasa, dari sekian banyak ruangan, salah satu jalan akan kita pakai untuk menjadi rute rumah hantu," ucapnya. Ghi merebut peta itu dengan kasar dan melihat secara cermat dan teliti setiap gambar ruangan pararel.

"Master, apa kau tahu resikonya? Itu terlalu berbahaya. Aku mendengar banyak rumor tentang neraka maupun surga," kata Lucy memperingatkan. Master mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memakai rute pararel ini. Keputusan akhir, kau kuberikan peta ini," kata master pada Erza. Otomatis Erza menolak.

"Master, aku tidak mau menjaga peta ini," ucapnya.

"Biar aku mempelajarinya," Ghi menawarkan diri. Sontak mereka berjawdrop dan saling memandang.

"Kenapa? Kalian mau menyimpannya?" Tanya Ghi yang melihat ekspresi mereka. Dengan cepat, mereka menutup mulut mereka dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Kuambil ini," kata Ghi yang kemudian mengambil peta itu dengan segelnya.

"Master, apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Gray. Master teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, tentang rumah hantu nanti malam," kata master yang langsung menyampaikan ide-ide, rancangan, rute dan sebagainya pada mereka berempat. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai berdiskusi.

"Yang jadi hantu cuma kita saja?" Tanya Natsu, master menggeleng.

"Ada yang lain, tenang saja," sahut Lucy.

"Aku hampir lupa. Gray, di kamarmu aka nada satu anak baru lagi. Begitupun kamar kalian, juga ketambahan satu anak. Semoga kalian bisa saling mengenal," kata master menutup pertemuan. Masing-masing saling tersenyum, mengambil langkah untuk keluar ruangan, kecuali Ghi.

"Master, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Ghi, master mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Darimana master mendapat peta ini?" Tanya Ghi. Master menghela napas panjang.

"Aku menemukannya di depan pintu ruanganku, beberapa hari yang lalu," master member penjelasan.

"Oh begitu," gumamnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya master, Ghi menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya, lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangan mater. Setelah kepergian Ghi, master menghela napas panjang.

"Mavis, bantulah aku mengatas semua ini," gumamnya.

"Memang kamu punya masalah apa?" Tanya seseorang di belakang kursi master. Master sedikit terkejut.

"M-master pertama! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Makarov pada seorang perempuan (master Mavis itu mirip anak kecil, kan?) berambut gelombang panjang dengan mata hijau yang ternyata master pertama asrama. Hanya saja master Mavis ini roh, karena yang asli sudah meninggal berpuluhan tahun lamanya.

"Aku mendengar keluhanmu," katanya. Master menghela napas lega.

"Master, kau mengejutkanku," kata Makarov. Master Mavis tersenyum lebar.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. Kemudian melihat muka Makarov yang kusut dan gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mavis.

"Apa master bisa meramal masa depan?" Tanya Makarov.

"Aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dari perbintangan," katanya halus.

"Bantu aku, master Mavis. Bantu aku melihat masa depan," katanya memohon. Mavis berjalan kea rah jendela dan melihat bintang-bintang dengan cermat, kemudian terkejut.

"Ada apa master?" Tanya Makarov kaget, Mavis cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," sergahnya cepat. Kemudian Mavis membuka mulut, namun menutupnya lagi.

"Apa kau punya 2 murid, satu seperti Zeref, dan satu penyihir bintang?" Tanya Mavis membuka perbincangan.

"Maksudmu Ghi Zebulon dan Lucy Heartphilia?" jawab Makarov, Mavis mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua akan menguak rahasia itu, nanti," kata Mavis yang kemudian menghlang, karena ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di dunia manusia.

"Lucy dan… Ghi," gumam master mengulangi perkataannya sendiri.

* * *

5 person pov

Mereka berlima berjalan dengan berisik. Gray dan Natsu berdebat untuk memakai kostum apa, sementara Erza dan Ghi mendiskusikan sesuatu yang lainnya tidak mengerti. Lucy celingukan karena mencari keempat serigala Ghi.

"Huft, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan hewan berbulu itu," keluhnya. Saat itu, Lucy melihat ke arah pintu masuk asrama bagian selatan dan melihat ekor berwarna hitam agak panjang.

"Pasti itu salah satu serigala Ghi," gumam Lucy yang kemudian berlari ke pintu gerbang selatan itu.

"Oi, Luce! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu begitu melihat Lucy yang berlari.

"Kalian jalan dulu! Aku ada urusan sebentar!" seru Lucy, yang kemudian berbelok setelah melewati pintu yang besar itu. Ia berlari dengan cepat dan melihat ekor serigala yang berwarna hitam menghilang masuk ke dalam hutan.

Lucy menelan ludah. Selama ini, ia masih berani kalau masuk ke dalam huta dengan yang lainnya. Berhubung dia sendirian sekarang, Lucy nekat masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Aaron, Blaze, Jaw, Marvel, dimana kalian?" Tanya Lucy sembari mengamati pohon yang lebat satu per satu.

* * *

Sisi lain.

"Saga, kita sudahi pertarungan kita. Ini yang ke 999 kalinya dan belum ada yang menang," kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang, bersayap bulu dengan armor lengkap dan sebuah pedang besar di tangannya. Seorang lelaki yang lain, berambut hitam pendek dengan sayap seperti kelelawar juga berarmor lengkap menarik pedangnya dari sarung pedang di pinggangnya dan meraung marah.

"Karena itu, aku akan memenangkan ini, Ozzy!" raungnya. Malaikat yang bernama Ozzy itu memasang muka datar, dibelakangnya ada banyak pasukan malaikat yang siap tempur. Juga di belakang Saga sudah ada pasukan iblis yang siap tempur.

"Jangan gegabah Saga," katanya lagi. Saga menyeringai licik dan menggenggam pedangnya erat.

"Aku tidak pernah gegabah, dasar malaikat sialan," ucapnya yang langsung menyerang Ozzy. Otomatis Ozzy menangkisnya dengan pedangnya juga. Para pengikut masing-masing pihak saling melihat pertarungan _one by one_ itu. Mereka saling mengadu pedang, kecepatan dan keahlian.

"Saga, kita sudahi ini," kata Ozzy sembari menangkis juga menyerang Saga. Saga mengelak dengan kasar.

"Dengan ini!" seru Saga, yang kemudian menusuk dada Ozzy, begitu juga Ozzy yang menusuk dada Saga. Ozzy dan Saga memuntahkan darah mereka dari mulut mereka sendiri, kemudian sebuah petir memisahkan mereka berdua. Dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka berdua jatuh ke dunia manusia.

"Tuan Ozzy jatuh ke dunia manusia! Kita harus memberitahu tuan Hernoin untuk mengembalikannya ke surga," kata seorang prajurit malaikat. Sementara itu, di pihak iblis, mereka malah bersorak sorai.

"Saga sudah tidak ada! Kita bebas!" seru para iblis itu yang langsung terbang kembali ke neraka untuk berpesta pora. Di sisi lain, ternyata Ozzy dan Saga jatuh ke dalam hutan terlarang, belakang taman asrama Fairy Tail.

* * *

One person pov

Lucy duduk di sebuah batu yang besar, lelah.

"Ugh, kemana semua serigala itu? Hari juga sudah sore," keluhnya. Kemudian ia berdiri, merasakan suaru energy yang besar mendatanginya.

"E-energi macap apa ini? Energy yang besar," katanya sambil celingukan, kemudian melihat sebuah benda jatuh dari angkasa, seperti meteor.

"Uwaa!" teriaknya, yang kemudian berlari dengan kencang. Untungnya, benda yang ia sangka meteor itu jatuh tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya, tidak sampai melukainya.

"Be-benda a-ap itu t-tadi?" gumam Lucy yang gemeter ketakutan. Lucy berjalan pelan ke arah tempat jatuhnya meteor itu. Pertama, Lucy menyangka kalau yang jatuh itu sebuah batu luar angkasa, tapi…

"Ma-manusia!" serunya, begitu melihat seseorang dengan pakaian armor lengkap dengan sayap bulu yang panjang, tapi ada pedang di dadanya, sehingga membuatnya terlihat parah. Lucy berlutut untuk melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Bukan, ini malaikat..," gumamnya lagi. Malaikat itu membuka matanya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, melihat muka Lucy.

"Uhuk.. dimana… ini?" katanya, kemudian terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah.

"Tunggulah sebentar! Akan kucarikan pertolongan!" kata Lucy sambil berdiri. Sebelum ia berjalan, kakinya di pegang malaikat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap malaikat itu. Lucy merasa pikirannya kacau, seperti ada yang membuang dan memasukkan memori baru.

"Ugh..," gumam Lucy. Kepalanya sakit. Ternyata malaikat itu membuat memori baru. Ia tidak mau sampai identitasnya terbongkar. Setelah itu, Lucy merlutut lagi. Armor dan sayap malaikat itu segera hilang, karena ia sekarang hanyalah seorang manusia dengan kekuatan malaikat yang tersisa.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah dibuatkan memori baru tentang malaikat ini.

"Aku Ozzy, bukan, Kelvin," katanya. Ia membuat nama samara untuk menutupi kedoknya. Lucy berdiri dan segera berlari untuk mencari bantuan. Sementara itu, Saga jatuh di daerah yang sama, hutan terlarang. Hanya saja tempatya berbeda.

"Sialan kau Ozzy, membuatku jatuh ke dunia yang penuh sampah ini," geram Saga.

"Ternyata ramalan itu benar," sahut seseorang dari belakang Saga. Dengan mata tajamnya, Saga menoleh dan melihat seseorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil melipat tangannya.

"Mau apa kau manusia tidak berguna!" raung Saga.

"Diamlah dasar iblis tak berdaya. Luka lukamu terlalu besar. Kau bisa mati dalam hitungan detik, bodoh," ucapnya. Mendengar kata tak berdaya, mati dan bodoh sudah membuat Saga marah besar.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?!" raungnya, yang kemudian meringis karena melihat darahnya mengalir cukup deras dan banyak.

"Kau. Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara, Saga," ucapnya lagi. Sekarang Saga sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Ia pingsan. Segala perlengkapannya menghilang, juga sayap dan pedang yang tersarrang di perutnya.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

"Ugh, dimana ini?" gumam Saga begitu menyadari dia sudah ada di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih.

"Sudah sadar rupanya," suara perempuan terdengar lagi. Saga duduk dengan geram, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, juga bagian perutnya. Jadi Saga memutuskan untuk tidur dan celingukan. Rupanya seorang perempuan yang sama ketika pertama kali dia melihatnya ketika jatuh ke dunia manusia.

"K-kau!" serunya. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya, bersiap merapal mantra untuk melenyapkan Saga.

"Ya, ini aku," ucapnya. Saga berteriak acuh tak acuh.

"Aku ditolong manusia! Tidak mungkin!" serunya. Kemudian pintu terbuka lebar dan menamakkan beberapa sosok orang, salah satunya.

"Ozzy," gumam Saga dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"Saga, sudah bangun rupanya," ucapnya santai, disertai sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku akan membunuhmu segera," sergah Saga yang langsung bangun untuk meninju Ozzy, tapi malah terjatuh.

'Tenanglah dulu. Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk berkelahi, apalagi membunuhku,' kata Ozzy dalam hati, Saga merutukinya kesal.

'Cerewet! Kenapa tubuh ini lemah sekali?' Saga merutukinya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kelvin, Daigh. Lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu," kata seorang perempuan. Ozzy tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Iya, Erza," jawab Kelvin sekaligus Ozzy itu.

"Daigh? Nama apa itu? Aku tidak suka. Lebih baik Saga," geramnya.

"Nama samaranmu bodoh," kata perempuanyang menolongnya.

"Sudahlah Ghi. Dia tidak bodoh, hanya saja… kehilangan ingatan," kata Lucy menenangkan Deigh. Ghi menahan tawa.

"Itulah yang membuatnya kelihatan bodoh," jawab Ghi yang berakhir dengan kekehan. Ozzy juga terlihat ingin tertawa.

"Hentikan akting bodohmu itu," kata Ghi member saran yang disertai tawanya. Dengan kesal Saga meninju tembok kamar. Bukannya retak, tangannya jadi sakit.

"Aw! Aduh, sakit!" keluh Saga.

"Makanya, jangan bertindak gegabah," Ozzy memperingati Saga yang tengah mengumpat-umpat.

"Hari ini kalian beristirahat saja. Kami mau pergi dulu," kata Erza yang disertai anggukan Ozzy.

"Iya. Terima ksih sudah mau mengobati kami," kata Ozzy berterima kasih. Mereka semua meningalkan tempat itu, kecuali Ghi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa sampai di dunia ini?" Tanya Ghi, Saga dan Ozzy sedikit tersentak.

"Kau, kau tahu identitas kami?" Tanya Ozzy, Ghi engangguk ringan.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Dan percuma kalau kalian mau menghapus ingatanku," kata Ghi lebih lanjut.

"Ceritanya panjang," kata Ozzy.

"Ada juga manusia yang seperti ini, menarik," kata Saga penuh minat.

"Bodoh untukmu Saga," gumam Ghi lagi.

"Kau, beraninya kau..," geram Saga.

"Lalu, kau mau ngapain?" Tanya Ghi penasaran.

"Aku akan menghajarmu," kata Saga.

"Dasar raja iblis tak berakal," gumam Ozzy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Prihatin dengan keadaan musuhnya itu.

"Sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Ghi.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjaga orang ini," tambahnya. Kemudian muncul dari jendela satu persatu. Aaron, Marvel, Jaw dan Blaze.

"Kami akan menjaganya, biar tidak macam-macam," sahut Blaze.

"Bukannya nanti kalian akan menjadi hantu di rumah hantu?" Tanya Ghi lagi.

"Yang minat Cuma Aaron sama Marvel, aku dan Blaze tidak berminat," kata Jaw, Ghi mengangguk.

"Oke kalian berdua, bantu Kelvin untuk menjaga Daigh," kata Ghi sekaligus mengenalkan mereka pada Ozzy (Kelvin) dan Saga (Daigh).

"Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Saga sewot.

"Menjadi hantu," kata Ghi yang langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Marvel dan Aaron.

* * *

Nyaaaw!

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus?

Nah, ada yang mau kasih saran atau kritikan atau yang lain?

Isi di kotak review yaa! Jangan lupa difollow atau difavorite!


	9. Chapter 9: This is Halloween!

Nya~ update seminggu sekali~

Ugh… mules-mules karna kebanyakan tingkah…

Daripada meratapi si malang yang pertunya melilit, mending:

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read! #maumuntah… penderitaan!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 9: This is Halloween!

"Natsu! Diam di sana dan jangan mengeluarkan apimu sesenti saja!" perintah Erza sambil menunjuk Natsu yang sedang memakai topeng naga. Dalam rumah hantu ini, Natsu menjadi seekor naga.

"I-iya..," kata Natsu gemetar. Erza beranjak pergi dan memakai topengnya. Erza bertugas menjadi patung ksatria. Erza berjaga di bagian lorong barat. Ghi menjadi patung serigala hitam, yang nantinya akan berubah dan mengejar korban, begitu juga Marvel dan Aaron. Gray menjadi dokter yang sakit jiwa, yang lalu menggunakan _ice make_nya untuk membuat korban lari terbirit-birit.

"Oke all, semuanya siap!" seru Mira, yang sudah lengkap dengan satan soulnya.

"Let's rock 'n' roll,"

Beberapa saat, satu per satu anak mulai masuk. Ada yang berduaan, bertigaan, kelompok kecil dan lain-lain. Yang pertama mereka lewati adalah kamar, di mana sudah ada Gray alias dokter sakit jiwa. Peranan Gray lumayan. Banyak anak lari ketakutan, gemetar, pingsan dan yang lainnya. Dari 220 anak, yang lolos hanya 180 anak. Selanjutnya, kuburan, di mana Ghi (dengan kedua serigalanya) dan Mira berada. Lagi-lagi hal ini menjadi kejutan. Dari 180 anak, yang tersisa hanya 143 anak saja. Rute membawa mereka ke sebuah museum biasa. Gajeel, Lucy dan yang lainnya bertugas menjadi mumi. Dari 143 anak yang melewatinya, hanya 100 saja yangmasih bertahan. Begitu terus, dari 100, tersisa 91 (rute rumah sakit jiwa). Dari 91 tersisa 80 (rute rumah berhantu). Dari 80 tersisa 67 (rute kawah naga). Dari 67, tersisa 50 (di mana ada sang Titania). Kelima puluh orang itu terengah-engah. Gejolak perasaan mereka bercampur aduk. Ada perasaan takut, senang, kecewa, marah, kaget dan yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Lucy yang langsung duduk lemas setelah keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Yeah. Menakuti anak-anak baru sangat membuatku lelah," kata Ghi setuju.

"Erza, kau tidak menjenguk mereka?" Tanya Gray yang baru keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Menjenguk Kelvin dan Daigh?" Tanya Erza, Gray mengangguk. Saat itu juga, Natsu keluar, dengan kostum naga yang masih terpasang.

"Natsu, kenapa kau keluar seperti itu?" Tanya Ghi yang penasaran.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Natsu seenaknya.

"Berpakaianlah seperti itu, _Lava head_. Kurasa, semua orang akan lari terbirit-birit begitu melihatmu," ejek Gray.

"Tsk, kau mau apa lagi, _underwear prince_?" tantang Natsu. Gray sudah bersiap dengan ice makenya. Natsu melepas topengnya dan bersiap mengeluarkan apinya.

"Ehem. Ada yang mau bertengkar?"Tanya Erza yang sudah bersiap untuk menghajar siapa saja yang akan bertengkar. Natsu dan Gray bergidik, kemudian memeluk leher satu sama lain.

"T-tidak, Erza. Kami tidak bertengkar," kata Gray, yang disertai dengan cicitan Natsu.

"Aye,"

"Baguslah," kata Erza.

"_Ghi, kenapa kau tidak melihat kedua teman barumu itu? Bukannya kau selalu berurusan dengan orang lain_?" Tanya Aaron.

"Idemu bagus juga. Tapi aku tidak selalu berhubungan dengan orang lain, tahu," kata Ghi yang mengajak kedua serigalanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kami ikut," kata Erza yang lalu berjalan ke arah Ghi yang berhenti untuk menungu mereka.

"Aku dan Natsu juga?" Tanya Gray.

"Iya dan sekarang," perintah Erza. Kedua orang itu langsung bergidik dan buru-buru menyusul mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Saat itu, Ghi berada di barisan paling belakang. Sebelum masuk, ia merasa ada hawa yang… aneh. Erza membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan kedua orang yang habis kecelakaan itu.

"Tunggu," sela Gray sebelum Erza membuka pintu sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dan Erza bersamaan.

"Ada yang aneh. Coba kalian rasakan tekanan sihir mereka," saran Ghi. Rupanya Gray juga merasakan keanehan itu.

"Kau benar Ghi," kata Natsu member tanggapan.

"Lalu, apa yang kita perbuat?" Tanya Erza. Ghi merasakepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ghi memegang keningnya yang sakit dan menundukkan kepala. Gray dan yang lainnya melihat keadaan Ghi yang aneh itu.

"Ghi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu yang mulai cemas itu.

"Tekanan apa ini… terlalu kuat," gumam Ghi yang tampak kesakitan itu. Erza mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tekanan yang kuat? Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat," pinta Erza sambil celingukan.

"Jaw.. Blaze.. Di mana kalian?" gumam Ghi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Blaze datang dengan wujud kabut.

"_Tamer, kami punya masalah tentang kedua anak baru itu_," katanya sopan. Ghi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata emas Blaze.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Natsu.

"_Mereka berdua bertarung, dengan seekor monster_," kata Blaze memberi keterangan. Ghi bersusah payah berdiri, dibantu Natsu dan Erza.

"Memang mereka di mana?" Tanya Gray.

"Halaman belakang," kata Blaze, yang kemudian menghilang.

"Kita kesana sekarang," kata Erza mantap. Ghi sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kuat?" Tanya Gray mencemaskan Ghi.

"Ya, aku kuat," jawabnya. Mereka berlari ke tempat yang diberitahukan Blaze, halaman belakang asrama. Di sana ada sebuah lapangan yang tidak terpakai, karena suatu kasus.

"Sial, dari mana monster ini datang?" keluh Saga yang kelelahan itu, darah mengucur dari mata kirinya. Ozzy juga sama, cuma lukanya ada di bagian tangan.

"Roar!" raung sang monster. Ozzy mendesah.

"Kekuatan kita hilang. Sekarang kekuatan kita setara dengan manusia. Walaupun kita lebih kuat, tapi kita akan kalah kalau begini terus caranya," sahut Ozzy.

"Cih, aku benci ini," geram Saga. Monster itu terkejut, celingukan.

"Apa yang dia cari?" Tanya Saga. Ozzy segera berlari ke depan dan menerjang moster itu.

"Groaa!" monster itu meraung lagi. Saat ia meraung, bertepatan dengan datangnya Ghi dan yang lain.

"Kelvin, Daigh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gray. Saga menunjuk monster itu.

"Menghajarnya, bodoh," pinta Saga yang kemudian berdiri dengan susah payah. Monster itu melihat Ghi yang tengah memegang kepalanya, monster itu dapat melihat rahasia dari Ghi.

"Aung!"

Monster itu melolong, kemudian berlari ke arah Ghi. Belum sempat menyerangnya, monster itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua karena Erza sudah memotongnya, untuk melindungi Ghi yang tengah kesakitan itu.

"Er..za," gumam Ghi, Erza menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ghi.

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja," ucap Erza, yang kemudian mengembalikan pedangnya dan berjalan ke arah kedua orang yang terluka itu.

"Kalian, kalian tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ozzy.

"Kau tidak usah datang tadi, biar kuhajar monster sialan itu," tantang Saga. Dari belakang mereka, muncul lagi beberapa monster. Bentuk mereka beragam, tapi lebih besar dan bermacam-macam. Erza mendngus.

"Keinginanmu terkabulkan. Sekarang, lawan saja mereka, SENDIRIAN," Erza menekan kata 'sendirian' dan berjalan pergi. Saga menyadari kesalahannya.

"T-tidak, kutarik lagi ucapanku! Mereka terlalu banyak!" sergah Saga. Ozzy menahan tawa. Ghi memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Oke semua, kita bereskan masalah ini," kata Erza yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya, Natsu dan Gray juga maju. Ozzy menyingkir dari lapangan. Ia tahu kala ia sudah tidak mampu bertarung, untuk sementara. Saga bersikeras untuk bertarung, walaupun keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Ghi tetap berada di bawah pohon.

"Sial. Memori apa ini?" gumamnya. Banyak memori berhamburan dalam pikirannya. Memori rahasia yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Kepalanya berdenyut seiring dengan terbacanya memori.

Ghi pov

Secret memory.

Erg, memori apa ini? Sakit… terlalu menyakitkan. Isi memori yang ditanamkan? Bagaimana caranya? Aku melihat serentetan memori.

Seorang anak perempuan dibawa oleh lelaki berambut pirang pendek. Berlari menyusuri lapangan yang berapi hitam. Lelaki itu terus berlari, walaupun ada banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Anak perempuan dalam gendongannya menangis.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kenapa anak itu menggenggam sebuah Kristal dan mempunyai sayap, tapi hanya satu di sebelah kanan. Tunggu, Kristal? Kurasa, aku pernah melihat Kristal itu, tapi aku lupa. Lelaki itu berlari, menyusuri lembah berapi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada sebuah portal tepat beberapa meter di sempat memasuki portal, ada seruan.

"Gaia, menyerah saja dan serahkan anak itu!" lelaki itu tertusuk dari belakang. Memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ternyata, yang menusuknya adalah seorang pria. Berambut hitam panjang, menyeringai kejam. Ketika lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur, Gaia masih memeluk anak itu.

" Maaf Beldr, tapi aku sudah memantrainya," kata malaikat lelak muda itu dengan beraninya. Beldr menancapkan pedangnya di tanah retak-retak itu dan berkata.

"Shigio,"

Anak perempuan itu menangis. Kristalnya bersinar tidak karuan. Warna oranye, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu dan semacamnya. Ternyata, yang menjadi incaran si Beldr bukan lelaki itu ataupun anak perempuan, namun Kristal yang di genggam sang anak.

Beldr itu menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian, tangannya berselimutkan kabut dan api hitam. Dengan seringai kejam dan penuh kemenangan, Beldr menusuk Gaia. Dan seketika kemudian, Gaia sudah tidak bernapas. Setelah puas, ia melihat anak kecil itu masih menangis. Kemudian, ia segera mengambil Kristal itu dari gengaman si anak kecil.

Namun, ketika pria itu menyentuh Kristal putih, tangannya terbakar. Bukan oleh api hitam yangmenyelimutinya, tapi oleh api dan listrik berwarna keemasan yang keluar. Beldr meraung marah dan mengeluarkan pedang besarnya untuk membunuh anak itu. Anak itu berhenti menangis, kemudian berkata satu kata. Sapaan sekaligus perpisahan yang diucapkan pertama kalinya.

"Mati,"

Ketika anak itu mengucapkannya, ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, dari Kristal yang di genggamnya. Beldr meraung lagi, mengucapkan serentetan kata untuk mengambil Kristal itu. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Sebaliknya, dari cahaya-cahaya itu, membentuk suatu benda yang padat, berbentuk tombak. Tombak cahanya itu meluncur dan menembus jatung pria itu.

Beldr juga ikut terjatuh. Tombak cahaya itu melebur dan, berubah menjadi seekor serigala. Serigala itu membawa si anak masuk ke dalam portal, dan menghilang.

Aku membuka mataku. Rupanya, semua sudah selesai. Erza, Natsu dan Gray lumayan terluka, tapi kurasa mereka baik-baik saja. Aku menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningku. Tadi itu mimpi atau…

"Ghi, kau sakit ya? Keningmu panas," Tanya Ozzy. Aku menggeleng. Walaupun dia seorang malaikat, tapi dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang seenaknya.

"Tidak, mungkin ini pengaruh udara yang panas," ucapku cepat. Untung saja, Ozzy tidak mencurigaiku.

Normal pov

Saga sudah pingsan dengan luka-luka yang banyak. Natsu dan Gray disuruh Erza untuk membawa Daigh kembali ke ruang kesehatan, sementara Ozzy dibantu Ghi untuk berjalan ke tempat yang sama, ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di sana, para suster kembali dikejutkan oleh luka-luka pertarungan.

"Kalian ini, main apa sih sampai terluka begini?" Tanya seorang suster. Natsu nyengir lebar.

"Bertarung dengan monster. Bukan mainan biasa," katanya. Ghi berpikir kalau Natsu itu sudah gila.

"Kalau dia kenapa?" Tanya suster yang lain sambil menunjuk Saga yang pingsan dengan luka-luka yang banyak.

"Anak baru, tapi diserang monster. Setelah kami tahu kalau mereka diserang, kami segera pergi membantu," sahut Gray, memberi alasan. Kedua suster itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan kami rawat," kata suster pertama sambil mengambil perban, obat dan alat medis lainnya. Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Ghi segera pergi.

"Hei, serigala. Kamu kenapa tadi?" Tanya Gray. Ghi menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma sakit kepala," katanya berbohong. Erza tampak ragu.

"Oh begitu? Lalu kenapa tadi kau berkata 'Gaia, Beldr'? Sebenarnya, apa semua itu? " Tanya Erza, membuat Ghi membeku. Apa tadi dia berkata seperti itu? Natsu, Gray dan Erza masih menanti jawaban yang jelas. Ghi menghela napas, menyerah.

"Gaia dan Beldr. Mereka… adalah orang yang baru aku ketahui," jawab Ghi.

"Maksudmu?" Natsu bertanya.

"Saat kalian bertarung tadi, ada serentetan memori berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Salah satunya tentang kedua orang itu," kata Ghi. Mereka bertiga mendengarkan cerita yang dilontarkan Ghi. Setelah beberapa saat, cerita itu selesai.

"Katamu, kau pernah melihat Kristal itu, tapi tidak tahu juga?" Tanya Gray, Ghi mengangguk.

"Yeah," jawab Ghi. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dari tadi, kulihat para monster jelek itu memburumu. Sebenarnya apa rahasiamu?" Tanya Natsu, Ghi membelakkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu," sergah Ghi.

"Artinya, monster itu tahu sesuatu," kata Erza memberi kesimpulan. Ghi menghela napas, kemudian ia melihat salah satu serigalanya, Marvel datang.

"Ini…," piker Gray.

"Marvel, ada apa? Bukannya kamu bertugas sekarang?" Tanya Ghi sambil berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala Marvel.

"_Aku juga patrol sekarang. Hanya saja, tadi aku mendengar suara perkelahian, jadi aku mencemaskanmu_," kata Marvel. Erza tersenyum.

"Ada juga yang peduli denganmu, Ghi," pintanya.

"Kau mau menyindirku?" Tanya Ghi setengah tertawa. Akhirnya, mereka semua tertawa.

"Sudah… sudah," kata Natsu menahan tawa, perutnya sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Marvel, kembalilah untuk berpatroli. Aku akan aman," ucap Ghi sambil merangkul ketiga leher temannya itu.

"Selama bersama mereka," katanya sengan senyum lebar.

"Yeah!" seru Natsu, Gray dan Erza tersenyum dan memandang Ghi. Marvel mengangguk dan menghilang dengan elemennya.

"Eh, iya. Aku baru sadar, di mana Lucy?" Tanya Gray. Mereka semua terdiam, benar-benar melupakan Lucy.

"Kita kembali ke kamar dulu. Siapa tahu dia di sana," saran Erza. Natsu, Gray dan Ghi mengangguk setuju. Mereka berempat berjalan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Erza dan Ghi masuk di kamarna, Natsu dan Gray juga masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kamar Erza

"Akhirnya, kalian di sini," kata Lucy menyambut mereka berdua.

"Nee, Lucy. Kami minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu," kata Ghi meminta maaf. Lucy menanggapinya dengan optimis.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Sejak kalian pergi, aku diminta master berkenalan dengan Juvia," kata Lucy.

"Juvia? Siapa itu?" Tanya Erza, seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan ujung rambut di _roll_ muncul.

"A-aku Juvia. Juvia Loxar," kata perempuan itu agak gagap.

"Dia anak barunya," kata Lucy.

"Oh, begitu," tanggap Ghi. Dia dan Erza tersenyum

"Perkenalkan, aku Ghi Zebulon. Panggil saja aku Ghi," kata Ghi tersenyum.

"Aku Erza, Erza Scarlet. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Erza juga. Lucy tersenyum senang.

"Nee Erza, ada yang mencarimu," pinta Lucy.

"Siapa?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Eto, anak baru di kamar Natsu,"

"Nanti akan kutemui dia. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Aku lupa," sahut Lucy.

Dienggg…

Nah, gimana kelanjutannya?

Siapa yang mencari Erza?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Ghi, Lucy, Ozzy dan Saga?

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!

Remind to review?


	10. Chapter 10: Memory

Halo halo!

DS-kun datang lagi!

Nah untuk menyambut aku-yang sebenarnya tidak usah- mending,

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 10: Memory

"Siapa sih yang mencariku?" gumam Erza. Lucy mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak tahu," kata Lucy.

"_Nee_, kau masih ingat cirri-cirinya?" Tanya Ghi. Juvia tampak ingin menjawab.

"Eh, Juvia tahu dia seperti apa," kata Juvia agak takut. Ghi tersenyum lembut.

"Jelaskan pada kami,"

"Eh, dia lelaki. Agak tinggi, rambutnya _azure_ dengan _tatto_ di bawah mata kanannya," Juvia menjelaskan semuanya. Dalam benak Erza, terlintas bayangan seseorang yang dikenalinya, teman masa lalunya.

"Kau tahu di mana tempatnya?" Tanya Erza, Juvia memegang dagunya.

"_Eto_, di kamar Natsu-san," katanya lagi. Ghi memandang Erza sejenak.

"Kunjungi dia, sekarang," Ghi memberi Erza saran. Erza tampak membeku sejenak.

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Dilihat dari ekspresimu, tampaknya dia orang yang sangat penting," Ghi memberi dorongan pada Erza, dan Erza tampaknya juga ikut terbawa suasana.

"Okelah kalau begitu," Erza berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sofa dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Temui dia sendiri saja. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kami mengikutimu," seru Ghi dari dalam ketika Erza keluar. Erza berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar Natsu. Dari jarak yang lumayan, ia dapat mendengar tawa Natsu yang keras, seruan Gray, '_otoko_'nya Elfman dan suara orang itu. Erza berhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah dari dalam kamar Natsu yang berisik. Sedetik kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan keluarlah orang yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Juvia tadi.

"Erza, kita bertemu lagi," ucap lelaki itu. Mata Erza membesar.

"K-kau…,"

Flashback

"Hei kalian! Berhenti!" seru seseorang dari belakang gerombolan anak kecil dengan membawa borgol dan persenjataan.

"Tidak mau! Teman-teman, terus lari!" seru seorang anak kecil berambut _azure_.

"Kembali ke sini, anak brengsek!" seru orang itu lagi sambil berlari. Anak perempuan di kanan anak lelaki itu terjatuh. Si lelaki terkejut.

"Erza!" serunya. Ternyata anak kecil itu bernama Erza.

"Jellal, tinggalkan aku! Pergilah bersama yang lain!" teriak Erza. Jellal berdecak dan berlari untuk menjemput Erza, dengan membawa 2 bilah pedang.

"Bagus, kembalilah berperang!" seru algojo itu. Jellal membantu Erza berdiri dan menyerahkan sebuah pedang adanya. Erza tampak menangis.

"Jellal, aku tidak mau mati di sini," katanya terisak-isak. Jellal berbisik pada Erza.

"Karena itu, kita lawan algojo ini, demi kebebasan," setelah bisikan itu, Jellal berlari dan menyerang algojo itu. Kaget, algojo itu menarik sebuah pedang miliknya dan menahan pedang Jellal. Tapi, apa ada kemungkinan menang, untuk 1 vs 2? Erza menusukkan pedangnya tepat di dada sang algojo. Meninggalkan algojo yang meninggal dan berlari pergi bersama Jellal. Belum sempat terbebas dari area perang, bahu Jellal tertembak.

"Guah!" Jellal terjatuh dengan memegang pundaknya yang berdarah itu. Erza yang awalnya berlari, segera berhenti dengan cepat. Berbalik dan kembali ke arah Jellal, tapi Jellal menyuruhnya kembali untuk berlari, pergi dari sana.

"Tapi, Jellal! Kau pemim-" seru Erza, tapi Jellal memotong ucapannya.

"Pergi saja! Aku baik-baik saja! Selamatkan dulu dirimu!" teriak Jellal member jawaban. Erza berbalik, berlari dan menangis.

Itulah terakhir kalinya, Erza melihat seorang Jellal Fernandez.

Flashback off

"Ya, ini aku, Jellal. Kau kira aku sudah tewas akibat perang itu, bukan?" jawab Jellal. Erza masih membeku, terlalu terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Erza, membuka pembicaraan. Jellal bersandar di tembok dan menghela napas pendek.

"Yah, mencari tempat tinggal, sekolah, makanan, dan mungkin juga mencarimu," jawabnya. Erza sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar alasan terakhir.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang ," pinta Erza. Jellal tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan? Kalau ada orang baru, setidaknya teman pertamanya mengajak si anak baru berjalan-jalan, keliling asrama," sahut Jellal. Erza mengerutkan keningnya, lalu membelakkan matanya.

"Jangan katakan kalau…,"

"Ya, memang. Kau mau mengajakku atau tidak?" Tanya Jellal dengan tawa khasnya. Erza melipat tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Oke, dengan satu syarat," selanya. Jellal menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ceritakan tentang perjalananmu," kata Erza. Jellal celingukan, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Erza mengajaknya ke taman belakang, ada beberapa kursi taman, padang bunga kecil namun indah, juga sebuah danau kecil. Ketika sampai di sana, Jellal langsung menceritakan semuanya.

Begitu antusiasnya mendengarkan kisah sang teman, yang menegangkan, menyenangkan, menyedihkan, bahkan mengharukan, mereka tidak sadar kalau ada yang melihat mereka.

"Hei, lihat itu," si _stellar spirit mage_ itu memberi tahu dari sela semak-semak.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya gadis yang julukanny '_barmaid_' dari belakang si _stellar mage_.

"Oh, itu. Aku tahu kok," gadis serigala duduk tepat di belakang _stellar mage_, cukup mengejutkannya.

"Gh-"

"Ssstt, jangan berisik. Nanti ketahuan," si _barmaid_ memperingatkan sambil menutup mulut gadis _stellar_ itu. Gadis _stellar_ menarik tangan yang menutup mulutnya, kemudian melihat lagi.

"Wew, mereka kelihatan sangat dekat," komentarnya. Gadis serigala berubah menjadi serigala dan pergi. _Barmaid_ melihatnya.

"Lho, mau kemana?" tanyanya, serigala itu tetap berjalan pergi.

"Jalan-jalan," jawabnya, kemudian menghilang. _Barmaid_ dan _stellar mage_ it uterus melakukan kegiatannya, mencari informasi.

Semantara itu, gadis serigala berjalan-jalan sejenak. Ia masuk ke dalam asrama, melihat setiap anak yang mengamatinya. Terkadang satu-dua anak lari ketakutan melihatnya, mengajak bertarung, dan sebagainya, sampai seseorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan melihatnya. Ghi menguji keberaniannya dengan bertarung.

"Grr…," Ghi menggeram dan bersiap, ketika melihat Ozzy datang. Ozzy sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayolah Ghi. Aku tahu kalau itu kau," katanya. Ghi masih menggeram, menunggu reaksi Ozzy yang selanjutnya. Ozzy menghentikan tawaannya.

"Kau.. ini Ghi, bukan?" tanyanya, Ghi melompat dan menerjangnya. Ozzy masih belum bersiap, yang otmatis terdorong ke belakang akibat terjangan Ghi. Anak-anak yang melihatnya terkejut, berteriak dan berlarian. Muka Ozzy memucat. Dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia berusaha menyerang Ghi. Usaha terakhirnya, pasrah. Ghi berjalan ke belakang dan tertawa.

"Mukamu… seharusnya kau melihatnya.. hahaha," Ghi tertawa melihat reaksi terkejut Ozzy. Ozzy berdiri dan terbingung-bingung.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?" Tanya Ozzy, Ghi berubah menjadi wujud asalnya.

"Mengujimu," katanya singkat. Ozzy menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya luka-lukamu parah?" Tanya Ghi, Ozzy mengangkat tangan kananya sebatas dagu.

"Aku malaikat. Berhubung kekuatanku sudah pulin, walaupun sedikit, setidaknya aku masih bisa memulihkan keadaanku," jelas Ozzy, Ghi mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat hening.

"Ghi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Ozzy, Ghi –hampir ketiduran- terbangun.

"Tanya apa saja, sebisa mungkin kujawab," katanya.

"Sewaktu kau istirahat atau tidur atau… apalah itu tadi, aku melhat gerak-gerik monster. Tampaknya, mereka mau menangkapmu," kata Ozzy. Ghi sedikit tersentak, namun berusaha terlihat santai.

"Lalu, aku menebak, kau pasti ingin berkata 'apa hubungannya denganku' bukan?" sahut Ghi. Ozzy mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu?" Tanya Ozzy. Ghi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku..,"

"Ghi!" seruan Lucy terdengar, memotong jawaban Ghi.

"Apa?" Tanya Ghi begitu melihat Lucy dan Mira berlari ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali, tadi kau tidak ada. Erza dan anak baru yang bernama Jellal itu tadi,"

Flashback (again)

"Kau gila. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa melawan sekelompok bandit, sendirian?" Tanya Erza disela tawanya.

"Kau meremehkanku? Asal kau tahu, aku juga punya sihir," kata Jellal setengah tertawa.

"Sihir macam apa?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Meteor. Sihir kecepatan," pinta jellal. Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Heh, cuma kecepatan," ujar Erza dengan nada meremehkan. Jellal mengubah arah duduknya sehingga berhadapan dengan Erza.

"Kau mau menantangku?" Tanya Jellal. Erza terdiam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau memaksa," katanya. Sedetik kemudian, Jellal sudah terbaring di tanah karena Erza sudah mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke arah leher Jellal.

"Hei hei! Aku cuma bercanda tadi!" Jellal berusaha membela dirinya. Erza mengembalikan pedangnya dan cekikikan.

"Aku juga bercanda, tadi," ujarnya. Jellal duduk sambil memegang lehernya, mengecek. Apa lehernya ada atau tidak.

"Bercanda? Kau hampir membunuhku tadi kalau aku tidak menyerah," ucap Jellal. Erza tertawa.

"Katakan saja, kalau kau mau membuatku terkesan," ujar Jellal. Erza berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Erza meminta penjelasan.

"Kau menyukaiku, bukan?" Tanya Jellal. Muka Erza memerah, walaupun sedikit.

"Sembarangan. Aku cuma mau membuatmu…," Erza menghentikan perkataannya.

"Oh begitu? Lalu, kenapa wajah cantikmu ini memerah? Dan kenapa juga kau terdiam?" Tanya Jellal. 'Sejak kapan ia menjadi pintar begini?' batin Erza. Ia berdehem, kemudian berdiri.

"Oke Jellal. Acara kelilingan sudah selesai," katanya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Tunggu," belum sempat Erza mengatakan apa-apa, Jellal sudah menariknya dan membuat kedua mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangaaaaaat pendek.

"Erza, ada satu hal, yang ingin kusampaikan..," bisik Jellal. Erza dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena jarak mereka yang sangaaaaaat dekat.

"Katakan," bisik Erza. Jellal memajukan kepalanya, hendak menyentuh bibir Erza. Erza menutup matanya. Belum sempat mereka menikmatinya, suara gesekan dedaunan dan cekikikan terdengar. Dengan cepat, Erza dan Jellal saling mengambil jarak dan mengamati semak yang bergoyang, tadi.

"E.. Jellal, katakana kalau tadi itu kau..," ucap Erza tergagap-gagap.

"Eto…, kita bicarakan ini nanti," ucap Jellal yang langsung pergi. Erza memandangnya, kemudian duduk di kursi taman itu.

'Apa yang kau mau, Jellal?'

Flashback off (again)

"Wow, aku nggak kira, Erza dan Jellal sampai begitunya," kata Ghi menyangka-nyangka. Mira dan Lucy kembali tertawa, sampai…

"Kalian berdua!" suara tinggi Titania terdengar. Mira dan Lucy segera bergidik, dan berlari, menghindari terjangan beratus-ratus pedang milik Titania. Ghi dan Ozzy yang tertinggal.

"Kau masih penasaran tantang jawabanku?" Tanya Ghi.

"Ya," jawab Ozzy. Ghi menghela napas, kemudian ia menceritakan semua memori yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Begitulah. Aku tida tahu, siapa anak itu, juga Gaia atau Beldr, tapi aku pernah melihat Kristal itu," kata Ghi. Ozzy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku pernah dengar, tentang Gaia atau Beldr, saat di surga," pinta Ozzy.

"Hmm, kutebak kalau Gaia itu ayahmu, dan Beldr itu ayah Saga, begitu?" Tanya Ghi, Ozzy menggeleng.

"Begini ceritanya,"

Eng Ing Eng!

Hia! Satu chappy udah abis!

Jangan nangis dong! 3 minggu lagi aku update deh yang selanjutnya!

Why 3 months? Karena aku ujian, jaa~


	11. Chapter 11: Friendship is all

Hei ya! Gimana keadaan readers 'n' author?

Baek-baek aja kan?

Buat yang ujian, _ganbatte_

Yang belum, belajar banyak-banyakkkk

Special thanks!

Alena: lumayan, dapet ide baru. _Hontou ni arigato_!

SugarlessGum99: karna selalu dukung dengan reviewnya yang ada setiap chap~

Nah, untuk menyemangati kalian:

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Tambahan! Mungkin disini ada character death. _Gomennn_~

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Friendship is all

"_As you know, Gaia isn'n my father. Neither is Beldr_," kata Ozzy.

"_So, who are Gaia and Beldr_?" Tanya Ghi.

"Gaia itu, saudaraku," jelasnya. Mata Ghi membesar.

"Apa? Lalu, siapa Beldr itu?" Tanya Ghi menggebu-gebu. Banyak kemungkinan dan alasan berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

"Setelah Beldr dan Gaia mati, mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Beldr menjadi… paman Lucy. Kalau Gaia, aku tidak tahu," terang Ozzy. Ghi menghela napasnya.

"Jadi begitu. Oke, terima kasih informasinya. Aku pergi dulu," kata Ghi, yang kemudian berjalan pergi, namun berhenti. Tangannya dipegang Ozzy.

"Tunggu. Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi," katanya. Ghi berbalik dengan satu alis dinaikkan.

"Ketika anak kecil itu hilang melalui portal, apa kau tahu ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Ozzy.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Ghi membalas bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sewaktu Gaia membawa anak itu, bertepatan dengan hilangnya Denia," pintanya.

"Siapa itu Denia?" Tanya Ghi. Ozzy tampak gelisah.

"Katakan saja," ucap Ghi lagi.

"Denia itu, _demi-god_. Bukan setengah manusia setengah dewa, tapi campuran dari malaikat-manusia sekaligus iblis," jelasnya, dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu segelisah ini?" Tanya Ghi.

"Denia adalah anak dari _fallen_ pangkat tinggi dengan seorang manusia," ungkapnya.

"_Fallen_?" ulang Ghi.

"_Fallen_ adalah campuran malaikat dan iblis," ujarnya.

"Lalu, _fallen_ itu menikah dengan seorang manusia? Dan menghasilkan Denia, begitu bukan?" ucapnya, Ozzy mengangguk.

"Aku mengangap Denia sebagai adikku sendiri. Saga menganggapnya sebagai teman baik. Walaupun kami –Saga dengan Ozzy- selalu bermasalah, Denia membuat kami merasa sebagai teman, sampai… Denia menghilang," katanya. Ghi melihat, di salah satu matanya ada air mata.

'Malaikat menangis? Penglihatan langka,' ungkap Ghi dalam hati. Ozzy menyeka air matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana adikku itu. Namun, setelah bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan sebuah energi… energi yang mirip dengan Denia. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa kau Denia atau bukan," mendengar perkataan Ozzy, Ghi menjadi resah.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Siapa orang tuanya

Yang ia tahu terakhir kalinya, dia sudah ada di tempat ini. Dengan nama Ghi Zebulon, juga kemampuan sihir hitam dalam dirinya. Ah, juga satu lagi, tentang Kristal itu.

"Lalu, misalkan aku itu Denia, apa yang akan kau dan Saga lakukan?" Tanya Ghi. Ozzy tampak malas menjawabnya.

"Membawamu kembali ke surga, mungkin,"

"Hmm, aku punya satu pertanyaan," sergah Ghi. Ozzy mengangguk, memperbolehkannya.

"Aku pernah baca, satu buku di perpustakaan. Tentang hal-hal mistis. Dibuku itu, dikatakan kalau Denia telah membuat satu kesalahan fatal, sehingga membuatnya dibenci para iblis. Hanya beberapa iblis kalangan atas seperti Saga yang masih mau menerimanya. Pertanyaanku, apa itu benar?" Tanya Ghi panjang lebar. Ozzy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Berpikir keras.

"_Gomen_, tapi aku tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu,"

Ghi tersenyum samar, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Ozzy memandangnya sampai bayangannya menghilang di kejauhan.

Ghi berjalan sendirian. Ada beberapa adik kelas dan kakak kelas menyapanya. Ia membalasnya, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang adik kelas. Diego Arilotte, anak kelas 8. Ghi sudah kelas 11.

"Hei, Diego. Bagaimana latihanmu?" Tanya Ghi, Diego tersenyum.

"Sangat baik, berka bantuanmu, Ghi-san," katanya sopan. Ghi kembali berjalan. Karena ia merasa sangat bosan, ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi asrama. Sesampainya ia di menara pertama, ia bertemu dengan Lucy juga Erza.

"Yo," Sapanya.

"Hei. Bagaimana kencanmu itu?" Tanya Erza, Ghi mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hanya bercakap-cakap. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" ucap Ghi ringan.

"Mencari sebuah panel," jawab Lucy.

"Panel? Untuk apa?" Tanya Ghi lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, aku dengar rumor dari para orang tua, kalau panel yang terdapat di asrama ini dapat membuka gerbang surga maupun neraka," terang Lucy.

"Hei, kalian serius mau membuka gerbang itu? Bahaya bukan?" cegah Ghi. Erza dan Lucy menyeringai tajam.

"Tertangkap kau," ucap Lucy. Ghi merasa ada tekanan aneh dari dalam diri Erza dan Lucy. Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam mulutnya, sementara Erza sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei! Kalian kenapa?" seru Ghi bingung. Salah satu tangannya terluka akibat serangan pedang Erza.

"Maaf. Kedua temanmu itu sudah tidak berdaya," kata Erza palsu. Ghi bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan kedua orang itu.

"Lalu, kalian ini apa?!" Tanya Ghi geram. Lucy menyeringai lagi.

"Iblis," mata Ghi membesar ketika mendengar kata 'iblis'. Saat itulah, kensentrasinya buyar dan menyebabkannya jatuh ke tanah. Iblis Lucy berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebilah belati itu, sementara iblis Erza sudan membuat Ghi tidak dapat bergerak.

"Egh, mau apa kalian? Memang apa salahku?" kata Ghi bersusah payah. Iblis Lucy sudah mulai memermainkan belatinya di dekat Ghi.

"Salahmu, adalah karena kau menghilang dari surga juga sebagai Denia," katanya, yang dengan cepat, mau menikam Ghi. Dan… terjadilah. Ghi tertusuk di bagian dada kanan, karena ia masih sempat menghindar. Kedua iblis itu tertawa licik dan meninggalkan Ghi yang sekarat. Dengan segala usaha terakhirnya, Ghi melolong, memanggil keempat sahabat kawanannya dan kemudian, menutup matanya.

**Other side**

Natsu dan Gray mencari-cari Ghi karena ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tetapi tidak menemukannya.

"Kemana sih anak itu? Waktu dibutuhkan tidak muncul," gerutu Natsu.

"Eh, kalian ada yang melihat Erza?" Tanya Jellal dari belakang mereka. Gray berbalik dan menatap temannya itu sebentar.

"Entahlah. Kami tidak melihatnya," jawab Gray.

"Kita cari dulu Erza," usul Natsu. Grad an Jellal mengangguk setuju. Selama beberapa menit berkeliling, mereka menemukan Erza bersama Lucy, tapi, kedua orang itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Erza!" seru Jellal sambil menghampiri Erza yang pingsan itu, untung ia baik-baik saja. Gray dan Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan berusaha membuatnya sadar.

"Egh, dimana ini?" gumam Erza yang mulai sadar dan membuka matanya. Jellal memeluknya.

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah sadar," gumamnya. Begitu juga Lucy.

"Nee, Lucy, Erza, bisa kalian ceritakan" Tanya Gray. Jellal melepaskan pelukannya dengan Erza.

"Entahlah. Waktu itu, aku sedang mengejar Lucy karena mengintip kami. Lalu, kami melihat sebuah lingkaran –mungkin portal- terbentuk dan keluarlah 2 iblis," jelas Erza.

"Iblis itu memantrai kami hingga kami jatuh tertidur dan mungkin meletakkan kami di sini," lanjut Lucy.

"Heh? Iblis? Kalian gak salah lihat?" Tanya Natsu ling-lung. Lucy menggeleng.

"Kami tidak salah lihat. Tapi, kami tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka," sambung Erza. Kemudian terdengar suara lolongan. Gray membelakkan mata.

"Lolongan ini…," gumamnya kemudian melihat Natsu, Erza dan Lucy bergantian.

"Ghi. Dia dalam bahaya," papar Lucy. Jella masih tidak mengerti.

"Ghi? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jellal sambil berdiri begitu melihat keempat teman barunya berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, sekarang dia dalam masalah," sergah Erza sambil berlari.

"Natsu, cari baunya. Lucy, cari Kelvin dan Daigh, mereka bantuan bagi kita," perintah Erza. Natsu dan Lucy mengangguk, kemudian berpencar untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Gray, Erza dan Jellal berlarian keluar asrama. Saat mereka berkeliling asrama, mereka menemukan kedua serigala Ghi, Aaron dan Marvel.

"Aaron, Marvel, apa kalian mendengar lolongan majikan kalian?" Tanya Erza cemas.

"Itu bukan lolongan biasa, Erza. Itu lolongan penderitaan," jawab Aaron sambil ketakutan.

"Ayo, kita cari bersama-sama," ajak Jellal. Kedua serigala itu diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan dari tempat mereka bertemu dengan Aaron dan Marvel, mereka bertemu dengan Jaw.

"Jaw. Mana Blaze?" Tanya Marvel, Jaw menundukkan kepalanya.

"Blaze… bersama _tamer_. Barusan ia pergi," jawabnya murung. Firasat Gray memburuk.

"Aku punya firasat buruk. Ayo, kita harus segera mencari Ghi," pinta Gray, kemudian terdengar lolongan tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka berenam segera berlari ke sumber suara. Sesampainya mereka di sumber suara, mereka mendapati Natsu, Lucy bersama Kelvin dan Daigh ada di sana.

"Teman-teman, ada apa?" Tanya Gray. Keempat orang itu menyingkir dan, memperlihatkan Blaze dan… Ghi yang terbaring berlumuran darah. Erza segera menutup mulutnya, Gray berlari dan berlutut di samping Ghi, Jellal menarik dan memeluk Erza.

"Tidak!" seru Gray.

"Siapa yang melakukannya!?" seru Gray. Mereka yang ada di sana hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk. Blaze menatap majikannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Maaf Frost_," gumam Blaze pelan. Kelvin mendekati tubuh Ghi, memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia.. masih hidup," ucapnya. Gray mencengkram pundak Kelvin dengan keras.

"Kalau begitu, selamatka dia!" serunya. Daigh melepas pedangan Gray.

"Dia ditusuk belati khusus! Bukan belati sembarangan! Hanya seorang malaikat dan iblis saja yang dapat membantunya!" seru Daigh tak kalah kasar. Gray tertunduk. Merasa tidak berdaya dan putus asa. Kelvin memandang Daigh.

"Saga. Ini belati Denia. Kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Kelvin. Daigh mendesah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Atau, dia memang Denia?" kata Daigh menduga-duga. Lucy mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, kalian bicara apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Nanti kujelaskan," kata Kelvin sambil membekap Daigh karena Daigh sudah meledak-ledak.

"Kekuatanku mulai pulih. Bagaimana punyamu?" Tanya Kelvin, Daigh memandang Ghi.

"Apa bisa? Mereka akan tahu siapa kita sebenarnya," bantah Daigh. Sekarang Kelvin menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau mau [enyamaran kita tertutupi atau Ghi mati?" Tanya Kelvin dengan serius. Daigh diam sejenak, kemudian meraung.

"Lucifer! Beri aku kekuatan!" ketika ia menyerukannya, perlahan-lahan armor bertarung, sayap kelelawar, pedang raksasa dan tanda di dahinya muncul melengkapi dirinya. Keempat _mage_ dan serigala elemen itu ternganga melihat perubahan Daigh.

"Uwaa! Iblis!" seru Natsu dan Lucy histeris. Kelvin menenangkan mereka.

"Untuk sebelumnya, kami minta maaf. Mungkin setelah ini, kalian tidak bisa percaya, akan apa yang kalihan lihat. Tapi, itulah rupa kami yang sebenarnya. Nanti, akan kuberi kalian penjelasan," jelas Kelvin. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan juga berubah.

"Saga, kita lakukan sekarang. Sudah banyak waktu terkuras," kata Ozzy. Saga memunculkan cengirannya dan menyentuh ujung belati. Ozzy melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan segala harapan yang ada, mereka bergumam.

"Denia, campuran ketiga ras. Dengan ini kami harapkan, lenyaplah belati surge, bangkitkan Denia," gumam kedua orang itu, kemudian muncullah sinar yang menyilaukan dari belati yang mereka sentuh ujungnya itu. Dengan perlahah, belati itu tertarik. Semua orang yang melihatnya tercengang. Setelah tertarik menyeluruh, luka tusukan itu memudar dan melutup luka yang ada. Belati itu kembali bersinar, kemudian melebur dan merubah bentuk menjadi kalung. Ozzy dan Saga kembali seperti semula, mereka kelelahan.

"Apa itu… barusan?" gumam Jaw.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Gray. Kelvin dan Daigh melihat Ghi yang mulai tersadar.

"Ghi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kelvin. Ghi memegang dadanya dan kepalanya.

"Egh. Rasanya seperti dihujam beribu-ribu pedang," gumamnya. Natsu, Gray dan Blaze mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Kelvin, Daigh, bisa kalian jelaskan semua ini?" kata Erza meminta penjelasan.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Kita harus membawa Ghi ke ruang kesehatan," saran Aaron.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," kata Ghi sambil berusaha duduk, dengan bantuan Marvel dan Daigh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Lucy. Ghi melihat mata kalung yang ada itu.

"Ada 2 iblis datang dan mengincarku. Mereka berkata kalau aku ini Denia," jelasnya. Natsu penasaran setengah mati.

"Kalian, jelaskan pada kami, tentang apa itu Denia, kalian yang berubah wujud dan… pokoknya jelaskan semua," kata Natsu. Mereka semua duduk dan mendengarkan kisah Kelvin dan Daigh. Disela cerita, terkadang mereka bertanya dan berdebat.

"Oh begitu ceritanya. Pantas saja," komentar Lucy. Ozzy meminta maaf beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, semua sudah terkuak dan mungkin selesai," kata Ghi lega. Saga melihatnya.

"Denia. Salah satu iblis mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya Saga, Ghi mengangguk.

"Kalau aku memang Denia, maka terjadilah, walaupun aku masih tidak punya memori tentangnya," ujar Ghi sambil berdiri, diikuti yang lain.

"Kurasa, terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini. Aku butuh istirahat sejenak," ujar Ghi danbil beranjak dari tempat itu, seolah-olah ia tidak diserang dan sekarat.

Hmm…..

Menurut authors sama readers gimana?

Aku buatnya buru-buru…


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas plan

Hello! Maaf lama! Masih ujian.

Ini aja buatnya 2-3 kali, gara-gari kena virus

Tapi, buat readers sama authors, no problem!

Satu lagi:

Buat Alena, wew, dapet ide lagi nih! _Arigatoo_!

Karena ituuu….

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Christmas plan

Setelah kejadian itu, banyak perubahan yang dialami Lucy, maupun Ghi. Ghi semakin mendapat penglihatan aneh ketika tidur. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berdiskusia dengan Lucy, dan hanya berdua.

"Hei, Lucy," sapa Ghi, Lucy melambai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. Ghi berbalik dan berjalan.

"Ayo, ke perpustakaan. Aku punya informasi penting untuk dibicarakan hanya denganmu," sambungnya. Lucy mengikutinya. Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di perpustakaan. Waktu itu, perpustakaan banyak dikunjungi murid-murid. Ada yang meminjam buku, nongkrong, dan yang lain. Ghi mencari meja yang sepi. Ketika menemukannya, mereka langsung duduk berhadapan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Lucy spontan. Ghi melepas kalungnya dan berkata.

"Aku pinjam koleksi kuncimu," katanya singkat. Lucy merogoh kantung kuncinya dan mengambil semua kuncinya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ghi. Ghi mengambil kunci Lucy dan mengamatinya satu per satu. Ghi berhenti membalikkan kunci karena ada satu kunci yang menurutnya sangat istimewa, Lupus, gerbang serigala.

"Apa alasanmu mengajakku kemari Ghi?" Tanya Lucy, Ghi menggeleng.

"Nanti kujawab. Hei, dari mana kau dapat kunci ini?" Tanya Ghi curiga. Lucy menganggkat bahunya.

"Kata nenek, Lupus sudah ada sewaktu aku lahir," jawabnya.

'Aneh. Setahuku, tidak ada _celestial spirit key_ yang namanya Lupus,' pikirnya.

"Oh, begitu. Nah Lucy, tadi itu alasan pertama kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari. Sekarang, aku punya alasan kedua," ucapnya, kemudian menatap Lucy dengan serius.

"Lucy, apa kau percaya, kalau kau adalah Denia?" Tanya Ghi. Lucy tersentak.

"A-apa? Bukannya kata Kelv—Ozzy kalau kau itu Denia?" Lucy balas bertanya.

"Denia yang asli langsung mati ketika belati itu menghujam daerah badan, walau hanya tergores. Berhubung aku tertusuk dan tidak mati –tapi sekarat-, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau adalah Denia yang sebenarnya," terang Ghi. Lucy masih kaget.

"Apa buktinya?" Lucy mencoba mengelak, tapi Ghi sudah mempunyai senjata yang kuat untuk meyakinkannya.

"Beldr. Paman iblismu itu tidak bisa membunuhmu, karena kau sudah dimantrai dan dilindungi Lupus secara tidak terlihat. Lagipula, cerita tentang anak yang dibawa pergi oleh serigala cahaya itu adalah kau, dilihat dari bentuk serigala yang menyerupai Lupus," ucapnya. Lucy mulai memahami situasi sekarang.

"Oh begitu," katanya, kemudian ia melihat Ghi menyerahkan kunci-kuncinya dan kalung.

"Ini milikmu semua. Sekarang, kau adalah Denia, _the missing goddess_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lucy ikut tersenyum dan memakai kalung identitasnya.

"Nah, ayo pergi. Aku mlai bosan disini," ajak Ghi sambilo berdiri dan berjalan.

"Ghi," panggil Lucy pelan. Ghi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Lindungi aku," ucapnya, Ghi tersenyum.

"Wow, mulai memerintah ya?" ucapnya.

"A.. _gomen, gomenasai_!" Lucy meminta maaf. Ghi tertawa keras.

"Yeah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan. Itu tugas seorang teman bukan?" ucapnya. Lucy tertegun.

"E.. iya," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai," katanya ringan. Lucy beranjak dari kursi dan menyusul Ghi. Saat itu, pelajaran sihir. Mereka semua bersenang-senang dan bebas melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sihir mereka, tetapi dibawah penjagaan guru privat. Erza sedang bermain pedang dengan mesin berpedang buatan gurunya dengan kecepatan berpedang 100 km/ jam. Ghi mengasah naluri dan kemampuan serigalanya dengan bermain petak umpet barang. Natsu bertarung dengan Gray untuk menentukan, siapa yang paling kuat dari kedua orang tersebut. Lucy? Lucy bertarung dengan Lupus sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak lupa dengan Ozzy dan Saga. Mereka juga berlatih untuk memulihkan kekuatan mereka, dengan cara yang berbeda. Setelah selesai, Ghi mentraktir keenam temannya itu.

"Yeah. Ini hasil menyelesaikan _request_," katanya, kemudian membeli makanan yang lezat di sana, steak.

"Well, kurasa ini sudah cukup," katanya, kemudian melihat pelayan datang dengan membawa masakan yang begitu harum dan menggoda selera. Setelah memenuhi perut dengan santapan yang lezat, ada panggilan melalui mikrofon sekolah.

"Perhatian. Kepada nama-nama yang disebut ini, harap ke kantor master sekarang. Erza Scarlet, Ghi Zebulon, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, dan Kelvin Alden. Saya ulangi sekali lagi, kepada nama-nama yang disebut ini, harap ke kantor master sekarang. Erza Scarlet, Ghi Zebulon, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, dan Kelvin Alden. Terima kasih perhatiannya, " kata pengumuman itu. Ghi melihat kepada Erza, Gray dan Ozzy, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalian bersantai-santai saja. Kami tidak tertimpa masalah," kata Ghi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati," ucap Lucy. Gray mengangguk.

"Merepotkan saja," kata Natsu sambil meratapi keempat temannya itu pergi. Merasa kesepian, Saga pergi entah kemana.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Saga dan menghilang.

"Untung saja Ghi sudah membayar semuanya," kata Lucy lega. Natsu tampak mengantuk.

"Natsu, kau mengantuk ya?" Tanya Lucy, Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Tanpa sengaja, Lucy melihat ada saus di dagu Natsu.

"Natsu, ada saus di dagumu," kata Lucy, tapi Natsu sudah tidur dengan bersandarkan Lucy.

"Natsu," panggil Lucy lagi, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia menghela napas, kemudian mengambil tissue untuk menyeka saus di dagu Natsu. Saat ia menyekanya, tangan Natsu bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Lucy yang memegang tissue. Otomatis Lucy kaget dan menarik tangannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Mata Natsu terbuka, menghipnotisnya. Lucy tidak merasa, kalau ia ditarik Natsu untuk bergerak mendekat. Dan sedikit lagi, bibir mereka bertemu.

"Luce, tutup matamu," ucap Natsu. Lucy sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Sekarang ia hanya berpikir kalau ia punya perasaan pada Natsu. Lucy menurutinya, ia menutup matanya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Natsu mencium Lucy. Walau hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, kelima orang yang di panggil master berkumpul.

"_Event_ Desember?" Mira mengulangi perkataan master. Master mengangguk.

"Kalian adalah orang yang dipilih untuk menyumbangkan ide selama satu bulan itu," kata master. Erza tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta dansa?" usul Erza, Ghi mengangguk.

"Yeah. Waktunya malam sebelum tahun baru. Pasti menyenangkan," Ghi mendukung usul Erza. Master mencatatnya.

"Usul diterima. Bagaimana dengan kalian, boys?" Tanya master.

"Salju itu es, bukan? Usulku, kita adakan kontes patung es. Mungkin juga ski, atau perang bola salju," kata Gray bersemangat.

"Yeah. Ide hebat," puji Ozzy. Master mencatat semua itu.

"Baguslah. Sekarang kalian harus membuat jadwalnya, perencanaan alat dan yang lainnya," kata master ringan.

"Eh? Baiklah," kata Mira, kemudian meninggalkan kamtor master dan diikuti yang lain. Sesampainya diluar, mereka mulai berdiskusi.

"Pesta dansa?! Memang kau mau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Mira pada Erza, Erza hanya berdehem.

"Aku akan mencari sendiri," katanya, kemudian Mira mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Jellal kan?" bisiknya. Erza balas berbisik.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah punya Fried?" balasnya.

"Kalian berdua. Kita bahas yang lain dulu," sela Gray.

"Oke. Tentang perang bola saljunya saat sehari sesudah turunnya salju –karena aku tidak tahu pasti, kapan salju turun- sehingga memberi kesan seru," kata Ozzy.

"Yeah, aku setuju," kata Ghi.

"Untuk ski, tanggal 24 saja, dan kontes paung esnya 25. Bagaimana?" tambah Gray. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Sempurna! Sekarang kita tinggal membuat daftar alat dan bahan saja," kata Mira. Mereka kembali berdiskusi akan alat-alat ang akan dipakainya. Tak terasa, waktu sudah malam. Sekarang saatnya makan malam.

"Kita makan dulu. Tentang persiapan kita lanjutkan besok. Lagipula, sekarang masih awal, tangal 8 Desember," kata Ghi. Mereka bubar dan pergi ke ruang makan yang besar itu. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berpencar menurut tempat teman mereka.

"Lucy," sapa Ghi pelan. Lucy menoleh kepadanya dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Ghi, senang melihatmu lagi," kata Lucy. Ghi merasa ada perubahan yang pesat dari Lucy.

"Kau… kutebak kau sedang jatuh cinta yaa?" tebak Erza. Sontak Lucy _blushing_. Gray melihat Natsu yang nyengir tanpa alasan.

"Jangan katakana dengan si pink bodoh ini," ucapnya. Merasa terhina, Natsu berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Gray –yang tumbennya tidak dilepasnya- dengan erat.

"Katakan sekali lagi, maka aku akan membunuhmu bila kau mengejeknya," ancam Natsu serius. Gray mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oke oke, aku menyerah," katanya. Natsu melepas cengkramannya.

"Luce, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Natsu sangat perhatian.

"Na-Natsu, aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya. Ghi berbisik pada Erza.

"Kurasa, pertanyaanmu terjawab," bisiknya. Erza mengangguk.

"Erza, ternyata kau disini," suara Jellal membuat Erza tersentak.

"Oh hai, Jellal," katanya. Erza berjalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan Jellal. Tinggal Gray dan Ghi saja.

"Hei Gray. Dari tadi, aku melihat kalau ada yang menyukaimu lho," kata Ghi.

"Heh, siapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Itu, anak baru di kamarku. Juvia Loxar," ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, gadis hujan," ucapnya santai.

"Hanya itu reaksimu?" tawa Ghi. Gray mengangkat bahu.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'cinta'. Dan aku yakin kau juga belum," Gray memberi alasan.

"Iya juga sih, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta," ujarnya. Kemudian terdengar suara master untuk mengajak mereka semua makan bersama.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa orang mengamatinya.

Huft…

Akhirnya bisa buat lagi nih chap.

Nah, aku punya vote nih!

Nanti siapa yang bakal ngajak Ghi ke pesta dansa?

Ozzy?

Saga?

Ato Gray?

Waktu dansa, saat tahun baru, apa yang dilakukan pasangan _couple_ ini?

Menyatakan cintanya?

Ciuman?

Dua-duanya?

Yeah, cukup sekian!

Remind to review?


	13. Chapter 13: Cyborg Titania

Akhirnya bebas dari ikatan ujian…

Rayain yuk!

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Cyborg Titania

"Fuh…," Erza menghela napas. Entah apa yang membuatnya uring-uringan, padahal Jellal bersamanya. Jellal menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jellal, Erza menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa kalau asrama ini…," ucapannya berhenti. Jellal semakin penasaran.

"Asrama ini kenapa?" Tanya Jellal lagi. Erza berdecak.

"Kurasa asrama ini akan diteror lagi. Itulah kenapa aku selalu merasa resah," ucapnya. Jellal tidak bereaksi.

"Ayo. Kita harus memberitahukannya pada yang lain, juga master," ajaknya, Erza mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju lobi. Biasanya mereka akan bersantai di sana. Ketika mereka sampai di lobi, hanya ada Lucy yang membaca sebuah novel. Menyadari kedatangan Erza dan Jellal, Lucy menyapa mereka.

"Hai Erza, Jellal," sapanya. Kedua orang itu membalas dengan senyuman, kemudian mereka duduk di sofa dekat Lucy. Lucy menutup novel yang ia baca.

"Tumben sendirian. Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Jellal. Lucy menatap bukunya sejenak.

"Natsu bertengkar dengan Gray, Ozzy dan Saga masih melakukan ritual, Ghi traning di dalam hutan. Kurasa begitu," kata Lucy.

"Semua sibuk, kenapa kau tidak?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak ada pr, tugas, dan hambatan semacamnya," ucapnya. Suasana hening. Ketiga orang itu merasakan adanya energy yang sangat besar melesat dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Lucy, awas!" seru Erza yang langsung mendorong Lucy menghindar.

Duar! Tembok lobi hancur karena seekor _Hollow_ ukuran dewasa menabrak tembok luar asrama. Lucy dan Jellal tidak terluka karena terdorong Erza, sementara Erza..

"Erza!" seru Jellal yang langsung berlari ketika melihat Erza terduduk dengan tangan kirinya yang berdarah dan terluka hebat yang masih kuat menggenggam pedang besarnya. Ia meringis. _Hollow_ itu bersayap dan berbadan besar. Ia memiliki 2 tangan dan 2 kaki –banyangin T-Rex, tapi tangannya panjang-. Ekornya yang panjang berkibas-kibas dengan leluasa. Ia melihat Erza dan berkata.

"Oh, aku menemukan satu lagi lalat kecil yang enak. Kurasa, kau akan menjadi makan malamku," kata _Hollow_ itu. Erza mengangkat pedangnya itu.

"Salah besar," ucapnya, kemudian menyerang _Hollow_ itu dengan sekali tebas, tetapi _Hollow_ itu masih berdiri dengan mantap. _Hollow_ itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam udara, saat itu juga, tangan Erza yang berdarah mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi.

"Arg!" Erza berteriak kesakitan. Pedang yang ia genggam jatuh dan menghilang. Jellal yang tidak terima menyerang _Hollow_ itu, tetapi dengan beberapa kali serangan, tubuhnya sudah lemas. _Hollow_ itu _hollow_ tingkat tinggi, karena dapat menyerap tenaga dan energi sihir Jellal dalam hitungan detik.

"Open! The gate of the holy wolf, Lupus! I summon thee!" Lucy memanggil Lupus. Lupus keluar dan segera menerang _Hollow_ tanpa ragu dan takut. Kemudian Lucy membuka gerbang Leo, juga Taurus.

Tak lama kemudian, _Hollow_ datang lagi, bahkan sampai 3 ekor!. Sekarang mereka bertiga terdesak. Lucy sudah menangani satu _hollow_, tapi datangnya _hollow_ yang lain menjadi ancaman. _Hollow_ yang tidak bertarung itu melesat, mau menerkam Erza dan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Erza sudah mengeluarkan scarlet sakura dan langsung membelah _hollow_ itu menjadi dua bagian. Tangan kiri Erza kembali mengeluarkan darah karena tangan kirinya menjadi sasaran bagi _hollow_ lainnya. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, Erza menebas habis 2 _hollow_ pengganggu. Tampaknya, Lucy juga berhasil membunuh _Hollow_ itu.

"Erza!" seruan Ghi terdengar dari lubang di tembok. Rupanya ia memanjat. Erza terduduk lemas. Hampir seisi ruangan rusak total karena pertarungan yang termasuk cepat itu tadi.

"_Ya ampun, kenapa banyak sekali ancaman di sini_?" Blaze keluar denga elemennya. Ghi dan Lucy sudah berada di sekitar Erza untuk memberikan pertolongan. Erza memiliki luka parah di tangan dan lengan kirinya, juga di sekitar perutnya.

"Kita memerlukan bantuan. Blaze, panggil Wendy dan madam Porlyusica sekarang. Erza dalam keadaan kritis," perintah Ghi. Blaze langsung menghilang. Erza terbatuk-batuk.

"Firasatku benar," ucapnya pelan. Lucy menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah. Untuk sementara jangan berbicara dulu. Lukamu besar dan banyak, apalagi…," Lucy memandang tangan kiri Erza yang sudah dapat dikatakan 'cacat'. Ghi berdiri dan berubah menjadi serigala.

"Butuh waktu yang lama bila mereka melewati tangga. Sebaiknya kujemput saja dua orang itu," katanya yang langsung melesat pergi. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Wendy bersama Ghi (Ghi meminta Wendy menaikinya dan berpegangan dengan erat karena mereka memanjat), sementara madam Porlyusica bersama dengan Blaze beberapa menit setelah Wendy datang.

"Hebat sekali dia. Tanggannya tidak putus walau sudah bertarung mati-matian," gumam Porlyusica. Beberapa menit kemudian, anak-anak dan para pengurus asrama sudah dilanda keributan karena pertarungan tadi. Setelah satu jam diobati, Porlyusica berdiri dan berbicara pada Ghi dan Lucy, juga Jellal.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku menemui master. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan," ucapnya. Ghi, Lucy dan Jellal mengangguk. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama Porlyusica menuju tempat master. Sesampainya di kantor, Porlyusica langsung menyampaikan berita mengejutkan.

"Master, aku punya berita tentang anakmu yang hebat itu. Tangan kirinya terluka parah, aku sudah menyerah. Banyak otot yang tercabik, syarafnya banyak yang mati," ucapnya sedikit menunduk. Semua orang di kantor syok.

"A-apa?" gumam Lucy. Ghi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyerah?!" seru Jellal.

"Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan suka ringan saja. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa," pintanya. Jellal terduduk bersila.

"Apa rekomendasimu?" Tanya master, suaranya terdengar jelas kalau ia takut kehilangan salah satu anak asuhnya.

"Membawanya ke rumah sakit di tengah Magnolia,"ucap Porlyusica. Master menghela napas.

"Bila itu pilihan kita yang terbaik, ayo," kata master yang langsung keluar. Lucy menghubungi pihak rumah sakit melalui telepon asrama. Ghi membantu Porlyusica dan master. Setelah ambulan datang, keadaan memanas. Dokter sementara berkata kalau keadaan Erza semakin kritis. Yang ikut adalah Jellal, Porlyusica dan master. Lucy menunggangi Ghi. Ketika mereka mau pergi, Natsu dan Gray datang.

"Hei! Pergi-pergi tidak bicara," salak Natsu.

"Kalian sibuk bertengkar," ucap Ghi santai.

"Kami ikut!" tambah Natsu.

"Jangan ikut aku. Kalian naik Jaw dan Marvel saja," ujar Ghi. Tiba-tiba Marvel dan Jaw datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaw.

"Mereka mau menunggangi kalian, Erza dalam masalah serius," ucap Lucy. Marvel terkejut.

"Erza-sama! Oh tidak..," katanya

'Erza-sama?' piker Lucy dan Ghi. Jaw kemudian mendatangi Natsu.

"Cepat tunggangi aku. Aku harus tahu keadaannya," ucapnya. Natsu langsung duduk dan Marvel melesat pergi dengan cepatnya. Ghi menyuruh Lucy turun, kemudian ia berubah lagi.

"Aku lupa sesuatu," katanya, kemudian menyentuh bahu Gray dan Lucy, member kedipan pada Jaw, dan menghilang.

Rumah sakit Magnolia

Ketika ambulan sampai, mereka langsung membawa Erza ke ruang UGD karena tangannya. Ghi, Lucy dan Gray juga sampai.

"G-Ghi, kapan-kapan… lapor.. dulu," kata Gray menahan muntah. Lucy puyeng. Ghi heran.

"Iya juga ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak kalian pergi dengan _teleport_," kata Ghi menduga-duga. Mereka melihat Natsu barusan datang bersama dengan Marvel, kemudian melihat lagi ternyata Master, madam Porlyusica dan Jellal sudah masuk. Mereka mengikutinya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Master pada seorang dokter. Dokter itu terlihat ragu.

"Keadaannya masih kritis. Luka di bagian perutnya menimbulkan patah tulang rusuk, tangan kirinya….," dokter itu terdiam. Wendy, Lucy, Ghi, Natsu, Master, Gray, Jellal dan Porlyusica masih menunggu jawaban dari dokter. Dokter itu menghela napasnya.

"Kurasa, tangan dan lengan kirinya harus diamputasi," lanjutnya. Mereka semua terkejut.

"Di amputasi?" gumam Jellal. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Lengannya terluka parah. Ototnya tercabik, tulangnya retak dan syarafnya sudah mati, luka luarnya juga tampak parah," kata dokter itu. Jellal dan master merasa terpukul, Ghi mengumpat, Gray dan Natsu masih membeku, madam Porlyusica menenangkan Wendy yang menangis.

"Pak Makarov," panggil dokter itu. Master menjawab.

"Ya?"

"Kami butuh ijin dari anda, apakah anda setuju untuk mengamputasi tangannya?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Bila itu jalan yang terbaik, maka terjadilah. Lebaih cepat lebih baik," ucap master. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukannya saat itu juga. Permisi," kata dokter itu sopan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Master, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Erza adalah anak yang kuat," kata master. Mereka segera duduk dan menunggu. Menunggu keluarnya Erza dari ruang operasi. Terkadang, Ghi dan Natsu menawarkan diri untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat, membeli minuman atau makanan ringan. Setelah dua setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya operasi selesai. Para dokter dan suster keluar dengan mendorong kasur kamar dan Erza di atasnya. Jellal, Master, Porlyusica dan yang lainnya menggiring, kecuali Ghi. Ia menunggu seorang dokter. Ketika dokter itu datangGhi langsung bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau apakan juga matanya?" Tanya Ghi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Dokter itu menjawab.

"Itu mata buatan bukan? Mata buatannya rusak," ucap dokter itu. Ghi terdiam, kemudian ia berbicara lagi.

"Kau punya teknologi canggih?"

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Di mana… ini?" Erza membuka perlahan matanya, tapi ia hanya dapat melihat dengan satu mata. Orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Jellal, kemudian master, Lucy, Wendy dan Gray.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Gray lega. Erza masih tidak mengerti.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Kau melawan 3 _hollow_ kelas atas dan tidak memperhatikan luka di sekujur tubuhmu. Singkat cerita, kau hampir mati. Sekarang kita di rumah sakit Magnolia," Ia tahu suara siapa itu. Erza melihat Ghi berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersandar, melipat tangan dan menutup matanya. Kelihatannya, ia lelah.

"Lalu, ini apa?" Erza mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya, tetapi diinfus. Ketika ia mau menggerakkan tangan kirinya, ia merasa… aneh. Ada yang hilang.

"Lucy, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang?" kata Erza. Lucy tersentak dan meneteskan air mata. Tampak Jellal juga menangis. Kesabaran Erza menipis.

"Kalian semua kenapa? Apa yang membuat kalian berduka hanya karena aku masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Erza. Ghi membuka matanya dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau BENAR-BENAR mau tahu keadaanmu?" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja!" seru Erza. Ghi berjalan ke depan, menyuruh semua orang keluar untuk sementara. Kau tidak ingin membuat orang menangis karena keadaanmu bukan? Ketika semua orang pergi, Ghi duduk di kursi dan menceritakan semuanya. Erza kaget setengah mati. Ghi lega karena ia menyampaikan kebenarannya.

"Jadi, aku sudah kehilangan mata kananku, juga tangan kiriku?" Tanya Erza. Ghi mengangguk dengan sedih. Ghi mengangkat mukanya dan bersandar di kursi.

"Aku punya harapan untukmu, entah kau mau atau tidak. Yang pasti semua orang sudah setuju dengan usulku ini," kata Ghi, Erza merasakan harapan itu.

"Katakan,"

"Apa kau mau menjadi _cyborg_?" Tanya Ghi, Erza kembali terkejut.

"_Cyborg_?" gumamnya.

"Yeah. Kau bisa melihat lagi dengan mata robot, merasakan sesuatu dan bertarung dengan tangan robot. Kau mau?" tanya Ghi. Erza terdiam.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" pinta Erza, Ghi menggeleng.

"_Nope_," ujarnya singkat. Erza menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tebak Ghi. Erza tidak menjawab. Ghi menghela napas.

"Apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Mereka tidak akan pernah mengejekmu hanya karena kau menggunakan alat-alat robot. Lagipula, aku jamin mereka yang akan takut padamu," kata Ghi mantap. Erza mengangkat wajahnya, bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Erza, Ghi tersenyum.

"Sewaktu kau tidur, aku sudah membuat skema tangan kiri robotmu dan matanya. Aku buat bersama yang lainnya. Usul Lucy, tangan kiri dan mata robot akan dibuat semirip mungkin dengan yang asli. Usul Gray dan Natsu, tangan robot akan dimodifikasi sehingga dapat berubag menjadi beberapa macam pedang. Usulku, matanya dibuat semacam lensa yang dapat melihat jarak jauh, bahkan malam hari. Mereka semua sudah setuju, karena mereka berpikir kalau ini hal yang terbaik bagimu," kata Ghi panjang lebar. Erza tertegun. Ghi menghela napas dan berjalan keluar. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Ghi memanggil seseorang. Setelah itu, Ghi menoleh ke belakang.

"Sekarang, keputusan ada di dalam tanganmu, Erza," ucapnya, kemudian ia pergi. Gantian Jellal yang masuk.

"Hei, Erza. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jellal. Erza mendengus, kemudian tiduran membelakangi Jellal. Merasa diabaikan, Jellal mendekati kasurnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan? Kalau begitu aku-"

"Keluar," potong Erza. Jellal terdiam.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Jellal. Erza tidak bergeming dan tidak menjawab.

"Ya, harus," setelah itu, Jellal mendengar suara senggukan. Jellal semakin heran.

"Kau kenapa, Erza?" Tanya Jellal sambil memutari kasur untuk melihat wajah Erza. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Erza menangis.

"Keluar!" Erza berteriak. Jellal membantahnya.

"Katakan padaku, kau kenapa?" ucap Jellal bersikeras.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bantahnya, Jellal ragu.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu. Ayolah, katakan saja. Hanya aku dank au yang mendengar," kata Jellal halus. Erza kembali menangis.

"Aku… aku takut, Jellal," ucapnya sesenggukan. Jellal mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kau takut apa? Selama aku di sini, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan," ucapnya halus.

"Aku takut… harga diriku hancur…," lanjut Erza. Jellal menatapnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghancurkan harga dirimu. Kau harus berani. Bukan kau namanya kalau ka uterus mengelak dan menyerah seperti ini," nasihat Jellal. Erza berhenti menangis, Jellal mengusap air matanya dan mengecup kening Erza.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Jellal. Erza tampak ragu.

"Mungkin, aku harus mencobanya,"

.

Fairy tail dormitory

.

Satu setengah bulan sejak Erza masuk rumah sakit.

"Kurasa, tangan robot Erza sudah jadi," ucap Lucy sambil berjalan ke kamar Erza untuk menjenguknya, tidak upa dengan satu buket bunga bersama Ghi, Jellal, Natsu dan Gray. Seasrama bergotong royong untuk membangun kembali lobi yang setengah hancur karena pertarungan itu, juga menabung untuk membayar biaya rawat Erza dan juga _robot part_nya.

"Hei Jellal, kau apakan dia sampai menjadi orang yang begitu semangat?" Tanya Natsu, Jellal tertawa kecil.

"Hanya menasehatinya saja," ucapnya. Mereka semua tertawa kecil. Ketika di depan pintu kamar, Ghi mempunyai firasat.

"Ini akan menarik," kata Ghi.

"Apanya?" Tanya Gray, Ghi menunjuk pintu.

"Buka saja pintunya," pintanya. Natsu membuka pintu dan, mereka terkejut melihat Erza yang memiliki anggota badan lengkap. Ghi bersandar di tebok luar kamar dan melipat tangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Ghi, Erza tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Seperti dilahirkan kembali," jawabnya. Ghi menutup matanya. Keempat temannya itu mengerubungi Erza. Ghi merasakan kedatanga seorang dokter. Dokter yang pernah ditemuinya setelah operasi amputasi Erza.

"Kau tidak mengajarinya?" Tanya Ghi pada dokter itu. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Dia akan tahu sendiri caranya," kata dokter itu. Ghi mendengus.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bermain seperti ini?" Tanya Ghi pada dokter itu. Biasanya, seorang dokter akan memakai tanda pengenal, tapi dokter ini tidak.

"Selamanya, mungkin," katanya. Ghi berpaling kepadanya dan bertanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Sebutkan namamu," kata Ghi, dokter itu tersenyum dan menghilang secara perlahan.

"Sahabat, Gabriel," katanya, yang kemudian menghilang.

"Sudah kuduga, dia bukan orang sembarangan," Ghi menguak satu rahasia lagi. Sementara itu, Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Jellal bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi _cyborg_. Sekarang, Erza dapat tersenyum lagi.

Maaf! Updatenya beda

Abis, kepikirannya gini terus

Ga bisa di simpen, dibuat deh…

Chapter 14 baru ada event natalnya

Tunggu chappy depan yaa… jaa!


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas event 1, snow ball

*gondok, males buat summary

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 14: Christmas event 1, snow ball war

Setelah Erza kembali dari rumah sakit, hal itu bertepatan dengan hari kedua setelah turunnya salju. Gray dan Ozzy sudah membuat segala persiapan untuk perang bola salju.

"_Welcome home_, Erza. Senang melihatmu seperti dulu lagi," kata Mira menyambutnya. Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana acaranya? Sudah dimulai?" Tanya Erza, Mira menunjuk jendela.

"Mereka menunggumu," katanya. Ghi berjalan ke arah kedua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu dengan wujud serigalanya. Ia menggoyangkan seluruh badannya yang hampir tertutupi salju itu.

"Habis dari mana?" Tanya Mira. Ghi menoleh kepadanya.

"Halaman belakang, bantu-bantu," jawabnya singkat. Mira mengangguk. Ghi berpaling pada Erza.

"Cepatlah. Mereka menunggumu," ucapnya. Erza mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Ghi dan Mira menuju lapangan belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Erza ketika ia melihat beberapa asrama lain –seperti Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, dan yang lain- menyambutnya dengan meriah.

"Ramai sekali," gumam Erza.

"Tadi mereka melempariku karena menganggap aku mengganggu," kata Ghi. Mira tersenyum senang.

"Dengan ini, kita mulai perang bola saljunya!" seru Gray melalui mikrofon.

"Aye!"

Perang bola salju itu sangat mengasikkan. Trio Pegasus saling mendukung dan melempar bola salju dengan sihir mereka, tapi Gray sudah membekukan Eve yang menjadi 'motor' untuk penyerangan. Natsu malah mencairkan semua salju dengan apinya, tapi Gray membekukannya kembali. Bukannya salju, tapi es. Sehingga banyak orang terjebak dalam pertarungan itu. Ghi kembali menjadi incaran anak-anak, bukan yang nakal saja, tapi juga yang membencinya. Walaupun begitu, Ghi dapat menghindari semua bola dan membalasnya 2 kali lipat.

"Hei Erza!" panggil Ghi. Ketika Erza menoleh, sebuah bola salju mengenai mukanya. Erza tertawa kecil dan menyingkirkan salju dari mukanya itu.

"Jangan diam dan menonton saja. Ayo main!" serunya lagi sambil melempar beberapa bola ke arah Erza. Erza mengambil salju, mengepalnya dan melempar kepada Ghi, dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Aw… rupanya kau sudah bisa menggunakan keahlian robotmu yang bagian mata," pujinya. Ketika Erza membidik Ghi, ia melihat Ghi beada di titik tengah dengan kemampuan mata robotnya, _sniper binocular_.

"Sepertinya begitu. Hei!" ketika Ghi berbicara, beberapa anak –termasuk Erza, Gray, Natsu, dan Lucy- melemparinya dengan bola salju.

"Kalian curang!" serunya sambil tertawa. Ghi memanggil keempat serigalanya, berbicara sesuatu dan berkata.

"Serang!" satu per satu anak yang melemparinya tadi diserang pasukan serigala Ghi dengan bola salju yang ukurannya sebesar melon. Lucy K.O, Natsu pusing-pusing, celana Gray lepas –setelah membuka bajunya-, Erza tetap bertahan dengan tangan kirinya sudah terbentuk sebuah pedang tipis, _katana_. Ghi mendengus.

"Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Mau bertarung?" ajaknya. Erza tersenyum.

"Ayo," tanggapnya. Kedua orang itu langsung bertarung dengan serunya. Sesekali Erza menggunakan keahlian robotnya, tapi kebanyakan ia menggunakan sihirnya. Ghi mengelak dan menyerang dalam bentuk serigalanya. Mereka berdua begitu terus sampai kelelahan. Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak orang yang melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Huh.. kau kuat sekali. Aku kewalahan," puji Ghi.

"Tidak-tidak. Justru karena aku punya tangan robot, aku jadi kesusahan. Kau lebih kuat daripada aku," katanya, kemudian kedua orang itu tertawa lebar.

"Natsu dan Gray ngapain?" Tanya Erza pada Lucy. Lucy menunjuk gerombolah orang.

"Melawak dengan gaya konyol mereka," ucapnya. Erza menghela napasnya. Ghi tiduran di salju.

"Erza, ayo kota masuk. Aku kedinginan," ajak Lucy, Erza mengangguk. Ketika mereka berjalan pergi, Ghi menyusul mereka.

"Ikut juga?" Tanya Erza, Ghi mengangguk.

"Aku mau beli cokelat panas. Kalian mau?" Tanya Ghi, mereka mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau banyak mentraktir kami," ucap Lucy, Ghi mengangguk.

"Tidak usah cemas. Belakangan ini aku kurang kerjaan, makanya aku sering tidak kelihatan karena mengambil request. Dari request itu, aku punya uang, dan karena aku tidak bisa menyimpannya, aku mengunakannya," cerita Ghi. Erza dan Lucy mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke kantin, yang ternyata penuh juga karena banyak yang membeli cokelat panas.

"Wew, ramai ya?" gumam Ghi santai.

"Ya, sangat," tambah Lucy. Erza melihat salah satu senior yang membuatnya risih, dari Blue Pegasus, Ichiya bersama pengikutnya, Eve, Ren dan Hibiki.

"Ternyata ia datang," gumam Erza.

"Siapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan..,"

"Oh, nona Erza rupanya. Bau parfum apa yang kau pakai ini? Membuatku serasa berada di surga," Ichiya datang dan mengendus Erza, sementara yang lainnya merayu Lucy.

"Nona Lucy, maukah kau menghabiskan malam ini denganku?" rayu Hibiki sambil berjongkok dan mengecup tangan kanan Lucy.

"Tidak, aku punya janji," kata Lucy sambil menarik tangannya. Eve menggandeng tangannya.

"Janji denganku, tentunya," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy.

"Bukan denganmu," elaknya. Ghi geli melihat ekspresi Lucy yang kesal. Sementara itu, Erza masih tenang-tenangnya menghadapi Ichiya.

"Aroma parfum yang hebat," kata itu yang terus dikatakan Ichiya dari tadi. Karena melihat kesibukan masing-masing, Ghi segera menyusup dari antara lautan manusia utuk sampai di salah satu _stand_ kantin.

"Hei, aku pesan cokelat panasnya 3," kata Ghi pada seorang penjaga _stand_. Penjaga itu tampak terkejut, Ghi terlihat tampak tenang.

"Sabar," katanya, kemudian berubah menjadi wujud manusianya.

"Bisakah aku membeli 3 cangkir cokelat panas?" Tanya Ghi sopan, dan penjaga itu menganguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ghi sudah duduk di bangku taman belakang dengan Erza dan Lucy, sementara Ichiya dan ketiga pengikutnya sudah pergi karena dipanggil master Bob.

"Dingin-dingin begini paling enak minum cokelat panas," pinta Lucy sambil menyesap cokelat miliknya. Erza dan Ghi mengangguk setuju.

"Begitulah faktanya," kata Ghi.

"Yup," tambah Erza. Ghi teringat sesuatu.

"Hei Erza, apa tangan robotmu boleh kena panas atau dingin, juga air?" Tanya Ghi, Erza mengangguk.

"Kata dokternya sih, boleh saja," jawab Erza. Ghi menggigil.

"Dingin sekali," gumamnya.

"Sudah tahu dingin, kenapa pakai kaos tipis?" kata Erza.

"Gerakanku lebih bebas kalau pakai kaos, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kaos yang kupakai ini tipis," katanya. Lucy melihat Natsu dan Gray yang mendatangi mereka.

"Lho, sudah selesai?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray. Gray mengangkat alisnya.

"Selesai apaan? Acaranya belum selesai, tapi tambah parah," celetuk Gray. Kemudian, mereka bercakap=cakap dengan tidak menghiraukan seorang gadis yang mengamati lelaki yang bertelanjang dada itu.

"Gray-sama, kau milikku seorang," kata gadis itu sambil memainkan salju. Ghi melihat sosok gadis itu, Juvia. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ehem.. Gray, ada yang mencarimu," kata Ghi mengeluarkan cengirannya. Gray menoleh ke beakang dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan bermain salju.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Siapa lagi, Gray~?" tambah Lucy, Gray masih belum kemudian, Ozzy dan Saga datang.

"Yo, _minna_," sapa Saga. Ghi menganguk, Lucy balas menyapa dan sisanya mengangkat tangan.

"Lagi ngomongin apa sih? Seru banget kelihatannya?" Tanya Saga lagi.

"Itu, tentang fansnya si _underwear prince_," kata Natsu. Merasa diejek, Gray membalasnya.

"Ha! Lalu kau dengan Lucy, mengejekku karena sudah punya kekasih, begitu? Dasar _flame head_," balasnya. Karena keadaan memanas –Natsu dan Gray melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari miliknya, bertengkar- maka yang lainnya pergi dari tempat itu. Dari jauh, Juvia terus mengamati Gray.

"Gray-sama~, bagiku kau yang terhebat," gumam Juvia karena senangnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Erza," kata Lucy cekikikan. Ghi menguap bosan.

"Ghi, ikut aku sebentar," Ozzy melewatinya dari belakang dengan bisikan itu. Merasa tertarik, Ghi pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, dingin sekali," ucapnya sambil berlalu, juga untuk mengurangi kecurigaan teman-temannya. Ia mengikuti Ozzy masuk ke dalam hutan, tapi tidak terlalu dalam.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Ozzy?" Tanya Ghi begitu Ozzy berhenti berjalan. Ozzy berbalik.

"Kau tahu tentang _event_ tahun baru bukan?" katanya. Ghi mengangguk.

"Pesta dansa yang kau maksud, begitu?" kata Ghi menjawab, Ozzy mengangguk. Suasana hening sejenak. Ghi tahu apa yang akan Ozzy lakukan, tapi ia memilih diam saja.

"Apa… apa kau mau pergi denganku?" akhirnya Ozzy bicara juga. Ghi tersenyum lembut.

"Hmp, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Bukannya masih ada orang lain? Mereka lebih menyukaimu dan penampilah mereka juga bagus. Tapi kenapa kau memilihku?" kata Ghi. Ozzy menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Karena kau unik," katanya. Ghi terkejut.

"Semua orang unik bukan?" lanjut Ghi, Ozzy tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Diantara semua yang unik, kau yang paling unik dan istimewa bagiku," tambahnya. Ghi baru menyadari kalau jarak mereka berdekatan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku terima," jawab Ghi. Ketika ia mau berbalik, kedua tangan Ozzy sudah menyentuh pipinya, yang otomatis membuat Ghi _blushing_.

"Jangan melakukannya," ucapnya. Ozzy tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu kebiasaan pengintip bukan?" katanya yang kemudian melepaskan pegangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tehu keberadaan mereka," ujar Ghi singkat. Ozzy tersenyum.

"Jadi, saat itu tiba, kita kencan?" kata Ozzy, Ghi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kencan?" ulangnya.

"Yah, biasanya kalau ada perempuan dan laki-laki pergi berduaan, biasanya dinamakan kencan, sekalipun itu berdansa," jelas Ozzy. Ghi tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Ghi, kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mira dan Happy -bersekongkol- sudah meletakkan sebuah video Lachrima di ranting pohon (cara baru lagi -") dekat mereka.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Dengan ini, _event_ hari ini selesai! Terima kasih karena sudah bergabung dan sampai jumpa di _event_ depan!" seru Gray dari mikrofon untuk menutup acara hari itu. Setelah suasana mereda, mereka mulai membersihkan lapangan.

"Ugh, kenapa anak-anak itu sangat jorok?" keluh Natsu.

"Huh, lebih baik daripada keadaan ranjangmu," celoteh Gray.

"Gray, jangan cari gara-gara. Natsu, kalau kau membalasnya, kau akan mati," kata Erza dingin. Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam dan membersihkan lapangan dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Akhirnya," ucap Lucy sambil duduk di kursi taman.

"Mau cokelat panas lagi?" tawar Ghi.

"Mau!" seru Gray dan Natsu.

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu, tidak apa-apa," kata Erza. Lucy mengangguk.

"Wah cokelat panas ya? Mau dong!" Mira datang. Ghi menghitung jumlah gelas dan segera pergi.

"Sementara dia pergi, aku mau memberitahu kalian semua," kata Mira dengan senyuman penuh minatnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Video romantis Ghi dan si Ozzy,"

Nyaahahaha!

Gimana?

Review yaa!

Vote masih dibuka!


	15. Chapter 15: Event 2, ice skating race

Nyoo~! Ketemu lagi dengan si gaje, DS-kun!

Hmm…. Kayaknya aku harus buat kongres terima kasih nih…

SugarLessGum99: karena setia ngereview fandomku, arigato

Alena: buat account ya, aku suka reviewmu juga, arigato

Hina Heatrfilia: gue suka gay loe! Arigato

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 15: Christmas event 2, ice skating race

Beberapa hari sebelum lomba ski, Gray bersama Erza menemui Ghi untuk mendiskusikan jalur ski yang akan mereka tempuh.

"Kau sudah bawa denah asrama?" Tanya Erza pada Gray, Gray mengangguk dan mengulurkan sebuah gulungan padanya.

"Mau memutuskan jalur kok rumit begini?" kata Ghi sambil melihat denah asrama.

"Memang kaumau ski melewati hutan?" kata Erza.

"Kalau terpaksa," celetuk Ghi.

"Oke, coba kita lihat," Gray menarik denah dari tangan Erza dan meletakkannya di atas meja di lobi. Kemudian ia mengambil penggaris dan pensil.

"Kita ambil rute ini," mereka bertiga mulai menyusun rute ski. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan, Natsu, Mira dan Lucy mendatangi mereka.

"Hei, ngapain?" Tanya Natsu. Ghi menoleh.

"Halo. Kami sedang menggambar," katanya. Karena tidak tertarik, Natsu mengajak Lucy pergi.

"Denah ski bukan?" kata Mira sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Yah, begitulah," Mira ikutan memberi usul. Merasa kurang tepat, mereka pergi keluar untuk menentukan lokasi. Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka selelai. Mereka kembali ke lobi.

"Membuat rute saja, selelah ini. Apa lagi waktu harinya," keluh Gray sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"Hei, kau sudah siapkan hadiahnya?" Tanya Mira. Gray dan Ghi terkejut.

"_Darn_, aku lupa," kata Gray.

"Memang hadiahnya harus istimewa?" Tanya Ghi. Erza mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kita sediakan saja uang, sekitar 200.000 jewel untuk juara ketiga," kata Erza. Mira melotot.

"Kau gila? Kita tidak punya uang sebesar itu," pintanya. Ghi nyengir.

"Aku punya, sekitar 300.000 jewel lebih," jawabnya. Gray mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mau menyumbangkannya?" kata Gray ragu.

"Yeah. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak butuh uang yang banyak," ucapnya santai.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Untuk pemenang kedua, kita beri _handphone lachrima_ yang terbaru itu, bagaimana?" usul Ghi. Mira membelakkan matanya lagi.

"Itu mahal sekali tahu," keluhnya. Gliran Gray yang bicara.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menerima 2 bingkisan dari orang asing yang berisi _handphone lachrima_ yang terbaru. Aku hanya memakai satu, yang satunya kusimpan, dan aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menyumbangkannya," ujarnya.

"Wew, kurasa kita beruntung," kata Erza sambil mengangguk-angguk. Mira mencatat semua.

"Yang terakhir, untuk juara pertama. Apa yang akan kita siapkan?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku memenangkan sebuah lotre 2 hari yang lalu. Hadiahnya lumayan, tiket menginap di Hosenka. Yah, karena semua kegiatan ini, aku jadi tidak bisa ikut. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mem butuhkannya, hanya keberuntungan," ucapnya.

"Tapi, kalau itu saja memang cukup?" Tanya Mira.

"Hmm… memang mau tambah apa lagi?" kata Ghi.

"Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau kita mempersilahkan si juara satu menginap di sini sebagai tamu?" usul Mira.

"Hehe, boleh juga. Tapi apa dia mau?" Tanya Gray. Ghi menyikutnya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Banyak orang mau mencoba nyali mereka di sini," ucapnya santai. Erza berdiri.

"_Yosh_, setidaknya persiapan kita cukup. Kita istirahat dulu," katanya. Semua orang mengangguk. Erza, Ghi dan Gray pergi ke kamar mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, Erza langsung mengambil amplop yang berisi tiket penginapan. Ghi menyiapkan 300.000 jewel.

"Hadiahnya sudah siap. Kita kumpulkan di siapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Di Ozzy saja," sahut Ghi. Kemudian, Ozzy datang.

"Hei, kata Gray aku disuruh menjaga hadiah ski. Mana sumbangan kalian, biar kusimpan," katanya ketika memasuki kamar Erza. Erza dan Ghi langsung menyerahkan amplop yang berisi hadiah pada Ozzy.

"Oke, kusimpan ini," katanya langsung pergi. Ghi mengusap mukanya.

"Hah… capek banget," keluhnya, yang langsung pergi ke kasurnya untuk tiduran. Erza duduk di sofa rang tamu yang kecil itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua tertidur pulas.

1 jam

1 setengah jam

2 jam

"Lucy, kamu mau kemana?"

"Kamar, cuci muka,"

"Oke,"

Ketika pintu dibuka, Lucy melihat Erza yang tertidur. Dengan pelan ia melihat ke bagian kasur dan menemui Ghi tidur juga.

"Wow, mereka pasti lelah setelah survey arena ski," gumam Lucy. Ia berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan kedua orang itu. Setelah selesai cuci muka, ia keluar. Sesampainya di luar, Natsu menerobos masuk.

"Sepi sekali. Kemana perginya dua orang it—off," Lucy menutup mulut Natsu karena berisik.

"Natsu, pelankan suaramu. Jangan membangunkan Erza dan Ghi, mereka kelelahan," Lucy menegurnya lembut.

"Iya-iya," kata Natsu yang langsung melepas bekapan tangan Lucy. Ketika Lucy menutup pintu, Erza terbangun.

"Hoam… kenapa tadi ribut sekali?" gumamnya. Ghi juga ikutan bangun.

"Erza, sudah bangun ya?" ucapnya.

"Barusan," sahut Erza. Ghi turun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

Hari yang dinantikan oleh perkumpulan asrama, yang berisi Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus dan beberapa asrama ternama tiba juga. Tanggal 24 Desember XX34 tiba juga. Para peserta dari asrama tersebut saling mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Tuk… tuk… tes-tes… oke, hai semua!" Gray dan Mira jadi host acara itu.

"Aye!"

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke _event_ Desember kami yang kedua, yaitu ice skating race. Di sini, kami sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, seperti bantuan pertolongan pertama, pemandu bagi yang tersesat, dan yang lain sebagainya," kata Mira.

"Yeah. Sekarang akan kami bacakan peraturannya. Peraturan pertama, kalian tidak boleh melukai lawan kalian secara langsung. Yang artinya, kalian boleh menyusahkan lawan. Seperti melelehkan salju, menghancurkan jembatan, membuat batu untuk menghalangi jalan dan yang lainnya, boleh dengan sihir. Peraturan kedua, tidak boleh menganti petunjuk jalan, karena area yang akan kita lewati sangat berbahaya dan membuat bingung," jelas Gray.

"Untuk rute, silahkan melihat di papan sebelah sana," Mira menunjukkan papan peta sebagai rute.

"Yang ketiga, kalian jangan coba-coba yang macam-macam. Asal kalian tahu, kalian akan dipantau beberapa ekor serigala element. Mereka akan langsung melapor pada kami bila terjadi sesuatu atau kalian berbuata semena-mena. Bila itu terjadi, kalian akan langsung didiskualifikasi, ini juga berlaku untuk peraturan tadi," jelas Gray.

"Siap untuk berlomba?!" Mira berseru dari mikrofonnya.

"Ayee!"

"Bersiaplah di tempat kalian, karena lomba akan diadakan dalam 3… 2… 1, mulai!" seru Gray. Segera para peserta berdesakan meningalkan halaman untuk ski. Erza dan Ghi ikut ski sebagai pemantau. Anak-anak dari asrama Fairy Tail juga ikut memeriahkan suasana.

Rute pertama, hutan gunung. Banyak orang yang terjebak es, pohon tumbang dan yang lain sebagainya. Erza membabat habis pohon yang menghalangi jalannya. Ghi santai saja. Tiba-tiba, seseorang belakang mereka berseru.

"Sialan, kalau begini caranya," ucapnya, yang langsung memakai sihirnya.

"Freezing rock!" serunya. Dalam waktu singkat, banyak orang yang keluar dari jalur karena dihadapan mereka ada batu es berduri, bahkan ada yang menabrak batu itu. Ghi dan Erza melewati rintangan sulit itu dengan mudah.

"Hei, Erza. Apa orang itu didiskualifikasi?" Tanya Ghi. Erza diam sebentar.

"Banyak orang terluka, dan tadi kudengar ada satu orang yang hampir mati. Eksekusi dia," katanya. Ghi melompat dari papan skinya dan berubah menjadi serigala. Dengan gesit, Ghi menemukan orang itu dan menabraknya hingga keluar jalur dan membawanya ke halaman asrama untuk dihakimi. Sementara itu, lomba masih berlangsung. Banyak orang terjebak rintangan lawannya. Ghi kembali dengan cepat, yang tentu saja banyak orang mengeluh kalau Ghi itu curang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, aku ini penjaga," katanya santai. Erza hanya terkekeh. Sekarang, mereka memasuki rute kedua, padang salju. Disana, banyak orang terhisap salju hisap. Ghi terus berlari dan menghindari setiap salju hisap. Terkadang, Erza kesusahan menghindarinya. Setelah melewatinya, sekarang bagian rute ketiga, gunung es. Para peserta harus mendaki gunung es yang licinnya minta ampun dan ketika sampai puncak, mereka harus terjun masuk kawah, nanti ada rute lagi. Kali ini, jumlah peserta menuruh drastis karena rute yang licin. Ghi mendaki dengan bertumpuan cakar kaki dan tangannya. Erza mendaki dengan pedangnya, yang terpaksa. Dari rute itu, terlihat yang dapat bertahan adalah Miliana, Eve, Rufus, dan Natsu. Sekarang, mereka berlomba menuju garis finish.

"Kemenangan yang mudah! _Fire dragon booster_!" Natsu menggunakan sihirnya untuk mempercepat lajunya. Rufus tersenyum.

"Aku ingat itu," ucapnya.

"_Memory make, fire dragon booster_," ia ikutan menggunakan booster Natsu. Natsu berteriak-teriak tidak terima. Miliana tidak kalah.

"Mia~, coba ini!" Miliana membelit kaki Rufus dan juga kaki Natsu, tapi Natsu dapat membakarnya dengan mudah.

"Minggir!" Eve membuat keseimbangan Milana goyah karena badai salju buatannya. Keadaan memanas karena mereka berempat mendekati garis finish, sekitar 50 meter.

Natsu masih bergulat dengan Rufus, Miliana mencoba mengikat mereka semua.

40 meter. Sorakan mulai terdengar

30 meter. Sorakan tambah keras

20 meter. Banyak orang menjerit histeris

10 meter. Lomba mencapai klimaks

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Natsu yang langsung menggunakan sihirnya.

"_Karyuu no yokugeki_!" Natsu menambah kecepatannya. Rufus mencegatnya.

"Tidak semudah itu," Dengan cepat Rufus menghentikan laju Natsu dan menerobos garis finish. Banyak orang bersorak atas kemenangan Rufus.

"Juara satu, Rufus!" Mira berseru dari tempatnya bersama Gray.

"Kelihatannya Miliana di tempat kedua!" tambah Gray.

"Oh, Natsu di tempat ketiga! Dengan ini, lomba telah selesai!" Mira menutup lomba. Sorakan masih terdengar sangat keras. Natsu melompat-lompat kesal.

"Harusnya aku juara ketiga!" serunya. Gray membekukannya karena rebut.

"Cerewet. Memang kamu mau _chating_an sama siapa?" Tanya Gray. Natsu diam sejenak.

"Iya juga sih, aku mau ngomong sama siapa?" gumamnya menyadari kebodohannya. Gray memutar matanya.

"Yah! Setelah lomba, sekarang pemberian hadiah. Untuk itu, silahkan Rufus Lohr, Milianna dan Natsu Dra-goblok!" Gray menyerukan nama Natsu yang sudah ia modifikasi untuk mempermalukannya. Banyak anak yang menertawakannya. Natsu tidak terima. Dengan cepat ia berlari menaiki panggung dan menarik Gray ke belakang panggung dan menghajarnya di sana. Selama mereka bertengkar, Mira sudah memberikan hadiah pada Milianna, sementara Rufus diberikan sebuah pin dari kaca berlambangkan Fairy Tail.

"Natsu? Dia nanti saja, masih ada urusan dengan Gray," katanya.

"Yah, dengan ini berakhirlah _event_ Desember kita yang kedua! Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Mira sambil melambaikan tangannya. Natsu masih bertengkar dengan Gray. Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana mereda. Rufus diantar Mira dan Lucy berjalan-jalan mengelilingi asrama. Ghi menghembuskan napasnya.

"Besok acara lain lagi? Aku mulai kelelahan," keluhnya. Saat itu, Erza bersamanya.

"Aku juga. Seharusnya acara hari ini batal," katanya.

"Tapi tidak bisa," sambung Ghi. Mereka menghembuskan napas panjang bersamaan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Natsu dan Gray datang dengan luka-luka.

"Bertengkar lagi? Tidak kapok-kapoknya," pinta Ghi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ice brain, mana uangku?" kata Natsu. Gray tidak kalah ganas.

"Sudah kusobek-sobek dan dibakar," katanya. Erza menambah beberapa luka pada badan mereka.

"Natsu, uangmu di Mira. Mira sedang mengajak Rufus berjalan-jalan keliling asrama. Gray, pakai bajumu," katanya dingin. Natsu dan Gray segera pergi untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Repotnya," gumam Erza. Ghi mengajaknya masuk. Sesampainya mereka di lobi, sudah ada Mira, Lucy, Rufus dan Jellal.

"Cepat sekali," gumam Ghi.

"Dia mengingat segalanya, jadi mudah saja," terang Lucy. Erza mengangguk dan segera duduk di sebelah Jellal.

"Jadi sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Rufus.

"Mau ambil _request_ gampang? Paling lama cuma 1 jam saja," usul Ghi. Lucy _sweatdrop_.

"Mungkin untukmu," katanya Rufus berdiri.

"Aku mau mencobanya," katanya. Ghi ikutan berdiri.

"Oke, ikut aku," Ghi mengajaknya ke papan _request_ di depan kantor master.

"Kita ambil ini," ucap Ghi sambil mengambil salah satu kertas dari papan setelah memilih dari sekian banyak _request_. Rufus diam saja.

"Kenapa? Gugup?" Tanya Ghi. Rufus menggeleng.

"Tadi, kau sebut namamu Ghi, betulkah itu?" Tanya Rufus.

"Ya, dan aku baru tahu kau seorang mage yang bisa lupa. Padahal sihirmu itu sihir memory," kata Ghi. Rufus menatapnya sejenak.

"Kau tahu saudaraku?" Tanya Rufus. Ghi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memang siapa saudaramu?" Ghi membalas bertanya. Sebelum Rufus bicara, Ozzy memanggil Ghi sambil berlari.

"Ghi, oi!" serunya. Ghi berbalik dan mendapatinya berlari.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Ghi. Ozzy berhenti dan terenggah-enggah. Rufus membelakkan matanya.

"Ozzy? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Rufus terkejut. Ozzy ikutan syok.

"Gaia-niisama? Benarkah itu kau?" oh, ada suatu kejadian lagi. Ozzy dan Rufus saling berpelukan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Gaia yang kau ceritakan itu ternyata Rufus," kata Ghi. Ozzy melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Rufus –kita panggil aja Gaia- pada Ozzy. Ozzy menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ceritanya panjang," katanya. Ghi meninggalkan mereka sejenak. Ia berjala kembali ke lobi.

"Lho, Rufus kamu tinggal?" Tanya Mira cemas, Ghi menggeleng.

"Dia sama Ozzy," jawabnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang kegiatan besok. Di tengah pembicaraan, Ozzy dan Rufus kembali ke lobi.

"Gimana kenalannya?" Tanya Erza, Ozzy tersenyum.

"Dia saudaraku yang aku cari," ucapnya. Mereka semua –minus Ghi- terkejut.

"APA?!" seru mereka bersamaan. Ozzy dan Rufus duduk dan mulai bercerita.

"Oh begitu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak di sini saja?" Tanya Lucy. Gaia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah di Sabertooth, master Jiema, bukan, Minerva pasti tidak mengijinkanku pindah. Kau tahu tipikalnya seperti apa," terangnya.

"Oh. Hei Gaia, apa belakangan ini kau melihat Beldr?" Tanya Ozzy. Gaia menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Dia mau mengincar Denia?" Tanya Gaia.

"Saga mencarinya, tapi tidak tahu rumahnya. Bedasarkan penglihatan anak-anak, mereka melihatnya saat _event_ berlangsung," potong Jellal.

"Kalau dia mulai berpatroli, ini sudah gawat. Kita perlu berjaga-jaga lebih ketat," Gaia mulai turun tangan. Seharian itu, mereka berdiskusi tentang acara besok dan juga pengamanannya.

Ugh, capek buat cerita terus….

Bantu DS-kun yang capek ini yaa~

Review dan bikin semangat udah cukup….

_Arigato gozaimasu_ m(_ _)m


	16. Chapter 16: Unlucky event

Merry Christmas and happy new year! #plak, udah telat!

Nyoo~ better late than never~

Oke, kurasa udah ada beberapa orang yang bantuin aku nih!

Semangat ok lagi! Yeah!

Rate: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 16: Unlucky event

"Hei Gaia, kamu yakin begini saja udah cukup?" Tanya Natsu tidak yakin. Gaia menganguk.

"Yeah, kita bisa mengamatinya dari sini," Gaia mengambil suatu benda yang seperti karton, Cuma lebih tebal dan lebih kecil. Gray terkejut.

"ILac –IPad ala Fiore-? Dapet dari mana, banyak banget," katanya. Gaia nyengir.

"Ini hadiah dari IFactory karena memenangkan perlombaan," katanya. Ghi datang dengan wujud serigalanya.

"Oh, sistem sadapan?" Ghi menduga-duga, dan jawabannya benar.

"Yup, aku memasukan sebuah aplikasi yang dapat melihat langsung dari _lachrima CCTV_. Jadi, kita bisa melihat dan memastikan keamanannya," lanjut Gaia. Mereka yang mendengar hanya berkata 'oh'. Mira mendatangi mereka.

"Memang kamu sudah pasang _lachrima CCTV_nya?" Tanya Mira. Gaia tersentak.

"Oh iya," jawabnya. Ghi menghela napasnya.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai, lebih baik kita pasang sekarang," ucapnya. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk memasang _lachrima CCTV_.

A few minutes…

"_Minna, ohayo_!" seru Gray dari mikenya. Disambut 'aye!' meriah dari para peserta.

"Yeah! Sekarang saatnya perlombaan berikutnya! Ice statue contest!" ucap Mira yang disertai sorakan penonton. Kemudian, mereka meminta para peserta ke tempat yang lapang, yaitu taman asrama yang sudah tertutup salju yang tebal. Di sana, mereka menjelaskan aturan dan cara bermainnya.

"Yeah, di sini, kami meletakkan balok kayu yang dibuat sebagai pembatas agar peserta tidak curangan dalam membuat patung. Para peserta menempati satu balok. Kami memberi durasi 3 jam untuk membuat patung. Yosh, karena udaranya dingin, kita mulai sekarang!" Gray berseru lagi. Para peserta segera membuat patung terbaik mereka. Jurinya adalah 2 master dan 2 _ice make mage_, master Makarov, master Bob, juga Gray dan Lyon. Juvia mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Gray-sama, pertahankan Juvia dari Lyon-san. Dia mencuri cinta Juvia~," gumamnya. Sementara itu, Erza, Ghi, Gaia, Ozzy dan Natsu berkeliling sambil memantau keadaan dari ILac, sementara Lucy bersama Mira.

"Yo Erza, ada tanda?" Tanya Natsu. Erza menjawabnya.

"Belum, masih belum," kata Erza dan berdecak. Ghi keluyuran dengan wujud serigalanya sebagai penyamaran. Ketika ia berjalan melewati gerbang utama, ia melihat sosok lelaki dewasa dengan rambut hitam yang panjang. Dengan pelan ia berbisik.

"_Minna_, aku dapat mangsa," gumamnya. Semuanya menyahut.

"Dimana?" Tanya Erza.

"Gerbang depan asrama," bisik Ghi. Orang itu celingukan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Ozzy.

"Berdiri dan diam saja. Tunggu, dia seperti mengumamkan sesuatu," kata Ghi pelan.

"Apa dia bersama Saga?" giliran Gaia yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Lho, kenapa ILac-ku ini?" Ghi melihat kalau ILacnya _error_. Ketikaia mencoba membetulkannya, ia tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sudah membawa _stun gun_.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Ghi? Ghi? Hei," Erza mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Ghi lewat ILacnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

BZZZT..

"Ahk, suara apa itu?" keluh Ozzy. Ia tidak suka suara berfrekuensi tinggi.

"Hei, punya siapa itu?" Tanya Gaia.

"Punyaku baik-baik saja. Oh tidak," Erza menyadarinya.

"Ghi. Pasti dia ketahuan," tambah Natsu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini?" Tanya Gaia. Natsu mengomel dari seberang sana.

"Sekarang kita bagi jadi dua tim lagi. Gaia dan aku mencari Ghi, sisanya memantau Beldr," kata Erza.

"Erza, kau di mana?" Tanya Gaia.

"Di lobi yang biasanya. Sekarang aku mencoba mengelilingi gedung asrama," ucap Erza sambil berjalan mengelilingi gedung. Gaia juga mulai bergerak.

"Gedung ini besar, banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi," tambah Erza.

"Aku coba lihat di ruang bawah tanah dan gudang, kau coba lihat di sekitar kastil bagian barat lobi. Aku pernah lihat ada satu buku yang harus kau bakar untuk membuka pintu," ujar Gaia sambil menuruni tangga ke ruang bawah tanah dan gudang. Erza berbalik arah dan berlari ke ujung barat lobi, dan belari ke sana. Ada sebuah buku tua yang sangat lama.

"Harus membakarnya ya?" Erza mengeluarkan dua pedang dan membuat percikan api darinya.

Krek!

Bukunya terbakar sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian, buku yang terbakar itu mulai padam apinya. Ketika api itu padam total, tepat di depan Erza dinding batu itu bergerak ke samping, membuat sebuah lubang pintu!

'Dia benar, ada pintu di sini,' pikir Erza. Dia mengembalikan pedangnya dan menggunakan ILac sebagai penerangan. Erza menelusuri setiap rute yang ia lewati, sekaligus mengingatnya.

"Bzz… Erza, kau sudam masuk?" Tanya Gaia melalui ILac.

"Yeah, aku menemukan pintunya. Bagaimana denganm? Ada tanda?" Tanya Erza.

"Sial, tidak ada tanda," gumam Gaia. Erza berdecak. Tiba-tiba ia melihat satu titik cahaya.

"Aku melihat cahaya," kata Erza sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hati-hati Erza," pesan Gaia. Erza melihat sebuah pintu. Rupanya cahaya itu berasal dari lubang kunci pintu. Ia mengintip dari lubang itu dan melihat Ghi. Ghi diborgol dan ia terluka. Setelah memastikan keadaan, Erza membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ghi membuka satu matanya.

"Erza, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Ghi Erza meletakkan ILacnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, kemudian menebas borgol Ghi.

"Mencarimu," katanya. Ghi mengusap darah dari keningnya.

"_Arigato_. Maaf menyusahkanmu," Ghi berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Erza.

"Sialan," Ghi memegang keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Erza tetap membantunya berjalan.

"Siapa yang menyerangmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan, tapi dia membuatku pingsan dengan _stun gun_," ucapnya sambil meringis.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Erza lagi. Ghi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Tatapan orang sengsara.

"Saga, dia menyetrumku dengan _stun gun_ dan membawaku kemari saat aku pingsan, tapi aku juga tidak yakin," ketika Ghi menyebutkan nama Saga, amarah Erza meluap.

"Dia, aku sudah menduganya. Penghianat itu," geram Erza, tiba-tiba Saga datang.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Ghi, banyak yang mencarimu," kata Saga bersusah payah. Sebelum Ghi menjawab, Erza sudah menodongkan pedangnya tepat ke leher Saga.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Erza penuh amarah.

"Me-melakukan apa?" Saga balik bertanya dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Kenapa kau menyetrumnya dengan _stun gun_? Kenapa?!" Erza berteriak penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Saga.

"Kamu," Erza bersiap memotong lehernya saat itu juga. Sebelum pedang itu memotongnya, Ghi sudah menahan tangan Erza.

"Sebelumnya, aku belum bicara," katanya memotong pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Aku melihatnya dari ILac yang lagi _error_, jadi aku tidak tahu pasti. Saat itu juga gelap, mungkin aku yang salah lihat," tambahnya. Erza mengembalikan pedangnya.

"Di mana kau saat itu, jam 10 pagi?" Tanya Erza was-was.

"Aku? Aku di halaman belakang bersama Jet dan Droy karena mereka memanggilku," ucapnya. Erza menyalakan ILacnya dan membuka aplikasi yang merekam semua video dari _lachrima CCTV_. Erza melihat bagian halaman belakang dan memutar rekamannya. Dia memajukan jam sampai jam 10, dan benar saja. Saga ada bersama Jet dan Droy membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau benar. Lalu, siapa yang menyetrum Ghi?" kata Erza.

"Aku, mungkin?" suaranya! Dengan cepat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemui sosok Zeref. Ghi jatuh berlutut.

"Sial, dia menyerap semua tenagaku," keluhnya. Saga bersiap dengan kekuatannya yang sudah pulih. Erza juga bersiap dengan pedangnya. Ghi memanggil keempat serigalanya.

"Erza, tidak akan cukup," kata Ghi.

"Butuh… bantuan, lebih banyak," lanjutnya. Erza memberikannya ILac miliknya.

"Saga, kita buat dia sibuk sementara," usul Erza. Saga mengangguk.

"Oh, ada yang istimewa rupanya? Saga, raja neraka, kenapa kau masuk ke dalam dunia ini?" Tanya Zeref. Saga mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Sudah tahu aku raja neraka, kenapa tidak mundur? Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sekali serang," ucapnya. Zeref tertawa kecil.

"Buktikan," ucap Zeref. Saga men-_take over_ dengan cepat dan menghantam Zeref. Zeref mengelak dengan cepat dan menggunakan sihirnya. Saga hanya dapat menghindari beberapa serangan, tapi ia sudah dilumpuhkan oleh _shibireta_.

"Sial kau," umpatnya. Zeref tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Giliranmu, Titania," ucapnya. Erza sudah me_re-equip_ armornya dengan cepat dan menyerang Zeref. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Beberapa menit kemudian, Blaze, Jaw, Aaron dan Marvel datang.

"_Ada masalah apa_, tamer?" Tanya Blaze tenang.

"Marvel, bantu Erza," kata Ghi. Marvel langsung membantu Erza melawan Zeref.

"_Erza-sama~!_" kata Marvel.

"Cerita masalahnya nanti saja. Aaron, apa eventnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Ghi pada Aaron.

"_Sepertinya begitu_," jawabnya.

"Oke, Jaw, panggil Gray, Ozzy dan Wendy. Kita punya masalah," perintah Ghi. Jaw mengangguk dan segera pergi dengan elemennya.

"Aaron, cari Lucy dan jaga dia. Dia dalam masalah, Blaze, bantu Saga," lanjutnya. Ketiga serigala elemen itu mengangguk dan menjalankan tugas mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ghi mendesah kesal.

"Coba saja, coba saja kalau aku punya sedikit tenaga. Aku bisa menggunakan _kira no yoru_," katanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa ada sauran energy masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ia melihat sekitarnya dan menyadari kalau Saga menyalurkan energinya.

"Hei, kau serius mau memberikan tenagamu?" Tanya Ghi pada Saga. Saga mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya kau yang dapat melawannya sampai kalah," ucapnya. Ghi merasakan tubuhnya bisa bergerak dan melakukan sihir, ia berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Yosh_, aku sudah bertenaga. Saga, _arigato_," ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus Ghi. Saga merasa mukanya memanas.

"Em.. yeah," ucapnya. Ghi berlari dan menerjang Zeref.

"Heh, menyerap tenaga orang sembarangan. Kuperlihatkan energy baruku yang kuatnya 3 kali lipat!" serunya dan langsung meninju Zeref.

"Guah!" Zeref mengeluarkan darahnya dari ujung bibirnya.

"Sudah pulih ya? Bagus, kurasa pertunjukannya semakin menarik," ucapnya yang langsung memunculkan api hitam dan menyelimuti tangannya. Zeref mencoba melukai Ghi, tapi Ghi terlalu cepat.

"_Shibireta_," Ghi membalas perbuatannya pada Saga, yaitu melumpuhkannya. Zeref langsung ambruk.

"Ugh, kenapa aku selemah ini?" geramnya. Ghi berubah menjadi serigala.

"Karena kau sudah tua," ucapnya dan duduk.

"Kau lulus dari sini tahun XX00 dan berumur 13 tahun –dapat info dari master-, artinya kau sudah berumur 47 tahun. Cukup tua untuk penyihir yang membuat dirinya tampak muda dari luar," ucapnya. Zeref mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Yeah, karena itu, aku ingin menjadi muda lagi. Dengan mengambil energy milikmu," ucapnya yang langsung mencekik Ghi.

"Sial, aku tertipu," ucapnya. Zeref langsung menyerap kekuatannya dengan membabi buta.

"Hen.. hentikan," Saga membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus menghabisimu juga setelah gadis yang menolak tawaranku ini mati," ucapnya. Ghi mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia mati-matian agar tidak tertidur.

'Kenapa Jaw dan yang lainnya lama sekali?' keluhnya. Sial, matanya berat. Satu detik lagi, ia akan menutup matanya, tapi Erza mencegahnya. Dengan satu tebasan, ia membuat Zeref terhuyung sambil memaki-maki.

"Kau!" Zeref melepaskan Ghi dan kembali menyerang Erza. Sebelum Erza kalah, Gray datang dan langsung membekukannya. Wendy mendatangi Saga dan melenyapkan sihir Zeref, kemudian menyembuhkan Ghi.

"Minna, aku butuh transfer energy dari kalian semua. Ghi-san sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga dan energy," ucapnya. Erza datang dan memberikan bantuan, Gray masih mempertahankan esnya agar Zeref tidak berkutik lagi, Ozzy dan Saga juga memberikan bantuan, Jaw, Marvel dan Blaze membantu Gray. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ghi terbangun.

"Egh," rintihnya. Wendy, Erza dan yang lainnya lega melihat keadaan _nakama_nya yang membaik, walaupun sedikit. Zeref kelihatan kelelahan.

"Percuma kalian melawanku! Aku abadi!" raungnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu," Ghi berdiri.

"Kau," ia menunjuk Zeref.

"Cuma kakek tua yang kehilangan cahaya hidup," serunya. Saat itu juga, _shield_ es Gray hancur. Zeref melesat ke arah Ghi dengan cepatnya.

"Ghi!" seru Saga. Ghi mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"_Kira no yoru_!" seru Ghi. Zeref sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sekarang, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dan dibawa angin pergi masuk hutan terlarang. Ghi jatuh berlutut.

"Hei! Jangan melakukannya lagi!" seru Gray penuh amarah. Ghi tertawa kecil.

"Oke-oke. _Minna, gomen ne_," katanya. Gray luluh.

"Sudah sudah," sahut Erza diikuti anggukan Wendy. Gray membantu Ghi berdiri. Ozzy dan Gaia tertawa kecil, tapi Saga terlihat murung.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ozzy. Saga menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. Saga teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, kalau kita semua di sini, siapa yang menjaga Lucy?" Tanya Saga. Segera ruangan itu diam.

"K-kami lupa,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Beldr bisa di mana saja," pinta Ghi. Mereka semua berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Erza dan Gray mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Natsu melalui ILac, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Blaze, kabut," ucap Ghi. Blaze mengangguk dan melebur menjadi kabut yang tebal.

"_Minna_, jalan terus. Aku sudah membuat jalan tembusan," ujar Ghi. Mereka kembali berlari. Ketika mereka keluar dari kabut, mereka ada di halaman belakang yang mulai sepi.

"Kalau jalan biasa, kira-kira 5 menit dari kastil kesini. Tapi ini cuma membutuhkan waktu 15 detik, _sugoi_," puji Gray. Blaze mengangguk kecil.

"Pujiannya nanti saja, sekarang kita fokus pada Lucy," pinta Erza. Mereka mengangguk dan berpencar. Ghi mencoba mengendus bau Lucy, tapi terlalu banyak bau yang ada. Blaze bersama Gray.

"Blaze, kau bisa mengendusnya bukan?" kata Gray. Blaze mengangguk.

"_Ya, tapi di sini terlalu banyak bau. Aku harus mengetahui bau dasarnya_," ucap Blaze.

"_Erza-sama! Kau mau aku mengendus baunya~_?" Marvel berputar-putar mengelilingi Erza. Erza tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkan, kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawabnya. Marvel berbunga-bunga.

"_Oh, senangnya_!" ia segera mengendus bau Lucy. Sedangkan Jaw bersama Gaia.

"_Aku mencium baunya_," gumam Jaw. Gaia berlari mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berlari sampai kastil utara.

"Kau yakin… Dia di sini?" Tanya Gaia terenggah-enggah. Jaw mengendus lagi.

"_Yeah, disekitar_..," ia mengendus lagi, kemudian berhenti di sela pintu.

"_Sini_," Jaw menunjuk pintu itu. Gaia mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu, dan terlihat sosok lelaki dengan rambut panjang sedang melawan seseorang.

"Natsu. Dia dan temanmu menjaga Lucy," ucapnya pada Jaw. Jaw mengerutkan kening berbulunya.

"_Tadi ada Blaze, Marvel dan aku. Artinya, Aaron bersama mereka_," pinta Jaw. Gaia mendesah.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Jaw bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Natsu terluka berat. Lucy sudah tidak bertenaga, sementara Aaron, dia sudah pingsan," kata Gaia, ia sangat cemas. Terlihat kemarahan Jaw bangkit melalui tanah yang muncul entah dari mana menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membentuk sebuah armor. Matanya juga berubah, menjadi mata naga.

"O-oi," Jaw sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Jaw mendobrak pintu itu dan melolong. Beldr melihat Gaia dan Jaw yang marah.

"Kurasa, ini pertemuan kita yang kedua kalinya bukan?" Tanya Beldr dengan seringai liciknya. Gaia menggumamkan sesuatu dan berubah.

"Sepertinya begitu. Beldr, kita selesaikan semua ini, tapi jangan melibatkan mereka," ucapnya. Natsu berdiri dengan luka yang hebat.

"Ti-tidak. Ini tugasku untuk menjaganya," pinta Natsu sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya. Gaia menariknya mundur.

"Kau tidak kuat untuk melawannya," ucap Gaia lembut, tapi Natsu memberontak.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Apa karena ini tugasmu maka kau yang dapat menghentikanku?!" seru Natsu. Gaia menggeleng.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin menang dalam keadaan seperti ini," Gaia membuat Natsu pingsan dengan paksa. Gaia meletakkan tubuh Natsu dekat Lucy.

"Jaw, lindungi mereka," ujar Gaia. Jaw mengangguk.

"Hei, kenapa kau membuatnya pingsan? Tidak seru!" kata Beldr penuh kemenangan. Gaia tenang saja.

"Kenapa? Kau meremehkanku?" Tanya Gaia masih berdiri tenang. Beldr tertawa keras.

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Saat kau membawa pergi anak pembawa Kristal itu, kau sama sekali bukan tandinganku!" serunya.

"Jadi, kau itu lemah seperti sam-," ucapannya terpotong saat Gaia sudah melewatinya dengan sekejap mata dan juga menyerangnya di 5 titik lemahnya.

"Kau selalu menganggap remeh orang dari penampilannya. Ironis sekali," Gaia membersihkan tangannya sementara Beldr ambruk. Jaw ber_jawdrop_.

"_Aku tidak mengira ada yang lebih kuat darinya_," gumam Jaw. Gaia memandangnya sendu.

"Sekarang kami hanya manusia biasa, tidak lebih," ucapnya. Saat itu, Erza, Marvel dan Ghi datang.

"Berhasil menghajarnya?" Tanya Erza sambil mendatangi Natsu.

"_Dia menang! Gaia menang_!" seru Jaw. Ghi mengacak bulu kepala Jaw.

"Harus dong, dia kan ada di guild sabertooth," ucapnya. Kemudian Gray, Blaze, Saga dan Wendy dengan Mira datang.

"Erza-san, tolong bawa Natsu-san ke ruang kesehatan. Ghi-san, tolong antar Lucy-san ke kamar. Sisanya, bantu aku menyalurkan energy," Wendy member komando dan semuanya menyetujuinya. Erza menggendong Natsu dan berlari ke ruang kesehatan. Ghi membawa Lucy kembali ke kamar. Kelihatannya Lucy trauma berat. Ghi memberinya air minum sesampainya di kamar.

"Lucy," panggil Ghi. Lucy tidak menyahut. Pandangannya kosong.

"Lucy?" panggil Ghi sekali lagi. Lucy tersentak dan menoleh pada Ghi dengan pelan. Ghi terkejut ketika melihat mata Lucy yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Ia memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy, _daijoubu_. Dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi," bisiknya pelan. Lucy menangis di pundak Ghi.

'Sepertinya kesadaran Lucy sepenuhnya kembali,' pikir Ghi. 5 menit kemudian, Erza masuk dan terkejut.

"Lu.. cy," gumamnya. Ghi memberinya isyarat untuk duduk dan Erza menurutinya.

"Lucy, _daijoubu_," Erza mencoba menenangkannya. Lucy hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Ghi tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia meringis.

"Ghi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza. Ghi mengangkat celana bagian kanan sebatas lutut. Rupanya luka di sekitar betisnya terbuka.

"Tidak perlu dihiraukan. Cuma luka kecil," ujarnya. Erza mengangguk. Beberapa menit mereka menenangkan Lucy sebelum Gray menerobos masuk.

"Gray?" kata Erza ketika melihat Gray masuk.

"Yo. Bagaimana keadaanmu Lucy? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Gray simpati. Lucy memandangnya sejenak.

"K-kurasa begitu," ucap Lucy terbata-bata. Erza mendekati Gray dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tenangkan dia. Dia baru bicara setelah tragedy itu," bisiknya. Gray terdiam dan mengangguk kecil. Ghi kembali meringis.

"Erza, gantikan aku sebentar. Kurasa luka ini membuka," ucapnya sambil berdiri tertatih-tatih.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu bantuan?" Tanya Gray sambil melihat Ghi yang berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

"Kalian sudah banyak memberikan bantuan. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian," katanya dengan senyuman. Gray mengangguk dan mendekati Lucy. Ghi memandang ke langit yang sudah gelap.

"Pertarungan itu memakan waktu cukup lama rupanya," gumamnya sambil menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Natsu memberontak.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" serunya pada para perawat, termasuk Wendy dan madam Porlyusica.

"Mana mungkin dengan luka sebanyak dan sebesar itu?" madam Porlyusica membentaknya. Ghi menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kasur Natsu dengan pincang.

"Huh, di mana-mana kau selalu merepotkan. _Shibireta_," Ghi menggunakan sihirnya agar Natsu diam. Sekarang, Natsu hanya dapat mengumpat-umpat dan mengomel.

"_Arigato_, Ghi-san," Wendy berterima kasih pada Ghi. Ghi tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah," ucapnya.

"Ah, apa yang membuatmu kesini? Tadi kulihat langkahmu yang pincang," maam Porlyusica datang dengan membawa sebuah ramuan di kedua tangannya.

"Oh itu, luka di betisku terbuka," ucapnya sambil menarik celana bagian kanan.

"Sini, kusembuhkan," Wendy segera menggunakan sihir penyembuh langitnya pada kaki Ghi. 3 menit kemudian, luka Ghi menutup dan tampak sembuh.

"Kau sudah makan, Ghi-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Eh, belum. Terlalu banyak kegiatan sampai menyita waktu makanku," ghi member alasan. Wendy mengambil sesuatu dari meja di belakangnya.

"Ini, makanlah. Ini roti berkalori tinggi. Makan sepotong saja sudah membuatmu kenyang," Wendy menyodorkan sepotong rito pada Ghi dan Ghi memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kembali ke kamarmu," madam Porlyusica memerintah Ghi.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku kembali," Ghi segera pergi dari ruang itu menuju kamarnya. Sesampinya di kamar, ternyata Erza sudah tidur bersama Lucy. Gray juga tidak ada.

"_Late night_," gumamnya yang kemudian pergi mandi dan segera tidur.

* * *

Nyooo~ gimana ficnya?

Ini fic yang terpanjang selama pembuatan lho!

Next chap! New year dance party!

Remind to review?


	17. Chapter 17: preparing for the most

Nyoo! Maaf telat update

Mau liburan dulu…

Jangan marah yaa…

Rate: T

Genre: adventure, mystery, mungkin ada sedikit humor

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 17: New year dance party (preparing)

26 Desember XX34, 6 AM

"Aduh. Capek banget," keluh Mira waktu ia bangun pagi. Levy yang mendengar keluhan Mira juga terbangun.

"Ugh, memang ada acara apa lagi, Mira-san?" Tanya Levy. Cana dan Lisanna juga terbangun.

"_Eto_, kita hatus beres-beres dulu soal _event_ kemaren dan kekacauan kemaren," ucapnya sambil mengucek mata. Cana menguap lebar.

"Aku mau minum bir dulu," ucapnya yang langsung pergi. Lisanna keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan lorong.

'Sepi. Memang kita yang baru bangun?' pikirnya dalam hati. Lisanna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kudenga kemarin Natsu bertarung sampai luka berat ya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Levy pada Mira. Mira mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya. Lisanna yang mendengar langsung menyambar jaketnya dan berlari ke ruang kesehatan tanpa menghiraukan seruan Mira. Karena Mira berseru lumayan keras, Ghi dan Erza terbangun di kamar yang lain. Ghi membuka pintu kamar.

"Hoi Mira, kenapa ribut sekali?" Tanya Ghi setengah sadar. Mira menoleh dan melihat Ghi yang masih mengantuk.

"Adikku itu, pergi mencemaskan Natsu," jawabnya. Ghi melihat Erza keluar kamar.

"Kurasa, kita punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan," ujar Erza sambil mengusap muka. Ghi kembali masuk kamar.

"Aku ikut nanti. Kurasa tenagaku belum pulih sepenuhnya," ucapnya yang menaiki kasur untuk tidur lagi. Erza mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa, dia memang kecapekan setelah kekacauan kemarin," kata Mira. Erza mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita bersihkan lapangan sejenak," ajak Erza. Mira mengangguk, kemudian ia mengajak beberapa anak yang sudah bangun, termasuk Gray, Elfman, Warren dan beberapa orang lainnya.

2 jam kemudian

Ghi dan Lucy turun menuju lapangan untuk membantu bersih-bersih. Ketika sampai, mereka melihat lapangan yang sangat bersih dengan beberapa orang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Ghi mencari Erza dan menemukannya sedang berbicara dengan Mira, Levy, Gray dan Elfman. Ia menggandeng tangan Lucy.

"Ayo, Lucy," ajaknya yang langsung menarik Lucy menemui Erza. Mira melihat kedua orang itu dari jauh.

"Hei Ghi, Lucy! Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Mira. Gray dan Elfman menoleh ke belakang karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi Ghi dan Lucy.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Ghi pelan. Lucy mengangguk kecil.

"Hari yang melelahkan," tambah Gray. Elfman celingukan.

"_Nee-chan_, mana Lisanna?" Tanya Elfman pada Mira.

"Dia pergi menengok Natsu," kata Levy. Mira mengangguk.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri dia begitu menyayangi Natsu, layaknya kakak dan adik," timpal Mira. Lucy diam saja sambil menggenggam tangan Ghi.

"Kenapa Lucy?" Tanya Ghi melihat tingkah Lucy yang aneh. Lucy menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya. Gray tampak tidak yakin.

"Apa… apa kau iri?" tebak Gray. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak iri. Hanya saja," jawabnya. Mira mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Dia tidak pernah cinta pada Lisanna, tapi padamu. Natsu memiliki rasa sayang adik kakak untuk Lisanna, bukan laki-laki perempuan. Bahkan dia pernah menciummu," ucapnya. Sontak Lucy _blushing_.

"A-aku tidak pernah menciumnya!" bantah Lucy. Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Oho, kalau begitu, kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanya Erza.

"_E-eto_," Lucy kehabisan kalimat. Mereka tertawa bersama. Levy berdiri.

"Eh, karena lapangan sudah bersih, bagaimana dengan lobi? Kemarin banyak orang duduk dan melakukan kegiatan mereka di sana," ajak Levy. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera pergi ke lobi. Rupanya lobi sudah bersih.

"Sudah bersih toh?" gumam Elfman.

"Erza, apa kita perlu menjenguk Natsu?" Tanya Lucy. Erza mengangguk.

"Dia _team mate_ kita. Seharusnya kita menjenguk," ucapnya.

"Oke," tanggap Gray. Mereka kembali turun menuju ruang kesehatan. Saat mereka masuk, Natsu sedang tertawa bersama Lisanna. Natsu melihat Ghi dengan penuh amarah.

"Ghi! Lepaskan sihirmu!" serunya, Ghi menghela napas ringan.

"Memang kau bisa diam? Kurasa tidak," jawab Ghi tenang. Natsu menggembungkan mulutnya, Erza tahu apa yang akan Natsu lakukan.

"Seburkan apimu maka kau mati," ujar Erza tajam dengan pedang menghunus kepala Natsu. Mau tidak mau Natsu memendam _karyuu no houko_nya.

"Jahat sekali! Kenapa kalian sekejam ini sih?!" serunya merengek. Lucy mendekatinya.

"Natsu! Kalau kau mau ikut pesta dansa, sembuh dulu!" Lucy menasehati Natsu.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Kalau kau memaksa, aku bisa meminta Erza, Mira, Ghi atau yang lainnya membekapmu. Bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan sedikit _deathglare_. Natsu menelan ludah.

"Lu-Lucy-san, jangan sekeras itu pada Natsu," pinta Lisanna. Lucy memandangnya dan pergi.

"Hm, bagaimanapun aku juga setuju dengan usul Lucy," ujar Erza. Gray, Mira dan Ghi mengangguk.

"Hei, apa perlu kumatikan juga pembuluh sihirnya?" Tanya Ghi.

"Pembuluh sihir? Apa itu?" Tanya Elfman.

"Pembuluh sihir itu adalah pembuluh tempat transfer sihir dari jantung menuju semua bagian tubuh. Fungsinya sama seperti pembuluh darah, cuma ini pembuluh sihir. Natsu bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangan dan kakinya karena ada pembuluh sihir," terang Levy.

"Oh begitu. Tapi apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray. Ghi mengangguk.

"Pembuluh sihir hanya dapat dihambat dalam jangka waktu 24 jam. Selebihnya, memungkinkan Natsu tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi," jelas Ghi. Sekarang semua memberi Natsu _evil smirk_nya.

"_N-ne_, kalian tidak serius kan?" Natsu menyadari arti _evil smirk_ mereka.

"Oke, kelihatannya mereka semua setuju," Ghi maju sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Gyaa!" seru Natsu.

"O, Natsu ternyata kau bisa takut juga? Kau tidak jantan," celoteh Elfman.

"Diam kau!" seru Natsu.

"Untung dia terjerat _shibireta_. Lebih mudah jadinya," gumam Ghi.

"_Kekkan no no sogai_," gumamnya yang langsung menyentuh titik sihir di leher, tangan dan kaki Natsu.

"Yup, sekarang jam setengah Sembilan. Artinya besok aku harus ke sini di jam yang sama," ujarnya.

"Lisanna, kau tidak mau gentian? Kau sudah di sini selama dua setengah jam," tawar Lucy.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Lisanna dengan senyumnya. Dari balik Lucy, Lisanna melihat kilatan dari mata Mira.

"Tapi kau kelihatan lelah," tambah Lucy. Lisanna terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah," katanya dengan nada dipaksa. Lisanna berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Wendy masuk dengan senampan makanan.

"Wah, pagi-pagi suda banyak yang menjenguk ya? Natsu-san beruntung punya teman yang peduli padanya," kata Wendy polos.

"Natsu-san, makanlah dulu," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan nampan di meja sebelah ranjang Natsu.

"Iya, _arigato_," Natsu menampakkan cengirannya. Wendy segera pergi karena ada yang membutuhkannya. Natsu mengambil mangkuk bubur dan mulai memakannya. Ketika melihat cara makan Natsu yang tergolong 'menyusahkan', Mira puny ide. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada yang lain. Ada yang senyum sendiri, cekikikan, dan memasang muka datar.

"Panas sekali. Aku mau mandi dulu ya! _Jaa_~," Mira pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil memberi isyarat.

"Ah, aku ada janji dengan Blaze," Ghi juga pergi. Selanjutnya,

"H-hei! Mau ke mana? _Ttaku_, aku lupa ada kiriman," Gray berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mereka aneh. Tapi, itu wajar," gumam Lucy. Erza tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pergi.

"E-Erza, mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku mau pergi ke kantin, makan _cake_," ucapnya, yang kemudian ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang giliran Elfman.

"A-aku pergi! Aku harus melakukan urusan seorang pria!" serunya sambil berlari dengan kencang. Levy berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tenang.

"Levy, kau mau pergi juga?" tanya Lucy sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Levy mengangguk.

"Aku ada janji dengan Gajeel," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak menguping kan?" Tanya Lucy cemas. Levy menggeleng.

"Ini sunguhan, aku tidak bohong. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus menguping?" lanjutnya yang kembali berjalan pergi.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang?" gumamnya. Lucy menghela napas dan kembali memandang Natsu yang makan dengan susah. Kasihan, Lucy mengambil mangkuk dan sendok bubur dari kedua tangan Natsu.

"Hei!" seru Natsu.

"Sudahlah. Kau itu sakit, kenapa tidak minta tolong?" ujar Lucy sambil menyendokkan bubur.

"Ini," Lucy menyuapkan Natsu sendok buburnya. Natsu diam dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Luka sialan. Coba saja aku tidak terluka separah ini," Natsu merutuki lukanya. Lucy menahan tawa.

"Terima saja nasibmu," tambah Lucy sambil cekikikan.

"Ugh," Natsu mengeluh. Lucy menyuapi Natsu dengan muka agak memerah.

"Natsu," panggil Lucy pelan. Natsu menoleh pada Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya –mulutnya penuh bubur-.

"Hmm?" Tanya Natsu, karena ia tidak bisa bicara. Kalau bicara, Lucy akan terkena semburan buburnya. (lol)

"Arigato. Kau terluka begini…, karena aku," kata Lucy pelan, nyaris berbisik. Natsu menelan bubur di mulutnya dan tersenyum lebar, bukan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucapnya dengan tulus. Lucy tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat mangkuk yang sudah tak berisi lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Mengembalikan nampan," katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur asrama. Natsu memandang punggung Lucy sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya yang berbalut perban.

"Lucy," gumam Natsu pelan.

Sementara itu…

"Gray, lihat muka Natsu yang memerah," bisik Mira.

"Seharusnya kau lihat reaksinya tadi waktu membantah Lucy, banci," Gray mengolok Elfman yang dari tadi membuat tempat persembunyian mereka sangat sempit. (author: emang sembunyi di mana?, Gray: di kardus freezer, author: pantesan,)

"Aku pria, bukan banci," gumam Elfman.

"Sudahlah," Erza dan Mira mengeluarkan _deathglare_ mereka hingga Gray dan Elfman tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Ghi melihat dari sela-sela kardus.

"Dari tadi kubilang apa? Salah besar sembunyi di sini, mana Natsu lagi berjaga lagi," Ghi merutuki dirinya. Erza merasa ada hambatan.

"Oh sial, kerdus ini bakal di bawa pergi ke gudang, bukan, tukang rombeng," Erza mulai bersweatdrop. Yang lainnya juga begitu.

"Aku pergi dulu," Ghi pergi dengan jentikan jari. Natsu terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh.

"Suara apa itu?" Natsu diam lagi sambil mendengarkan suara.

"Suara yang aneh, dari kardus itu," Natsu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah kardus itu.

"Ahk, kita ketahuan," keringat Gray bercucuran deras.

"Diamlah, _baka_," Mira mendiamkan Gray dengan _double deathglare_. Sebelum menyentuh dan mengobrak-abrik kardus itu, Ghi muncul.

"Hei, Natsu! Jangan kau buka kardus itu," ucapnya. Natsu bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nats, Ghi berjalan mendekati kerdus itu.

"Master membeli beberapa ekor _griffin_ untuk menjaga asrama ini. Beliau tidak mau ada yang tahu selain aku, tapi, sekarang kau juga tahu. Griffin-griffin ini senang mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, kau tau. Kutebak, kamu pasti mau membukanya kan?" Tanya Ghi. Natsu mengangguk. Ghi mendengus dan mendorong kardus itu keluar.

"Griffin-griffin ini suka mencakar tahu. Kalau kau mau menambah luka dan merepotkan orang-orang, ya terserah. Kau mau?" Ghi berhenti dan bersiap membuka kardus. Natsu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"T-tidak. Bawa saja pergi," pinta Natsu. Ghi terkekeh dan mendorong kardus itu keluar. Sesampainya di luar, Erza dan Mira keluar diikuti para lelaki.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ghi sambil cekikikan.

"Selamat~. Untung kamu bawa kita pergi," ujar Gray. Ghi menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ya sudah," ucapnya yang kemudian pergi.

-Skip time-

27 Desember XX34, 7 AM

Keadaan luar kamar Erza dan Mira sangat ramai. Entah ada apa.

"_Urusai_! Diam kalian semua!" Erza, Ghi dan Mira keluar dan berseru secara bersamaan. Ternyata yang membuat ramai adalah Gray, Elfman, Natsu –yang entah bagaimana terlibat pertengkaran- dan beberapa laki-laki asrama lainnya, yang sedang berkelahi. Erza mulai gemas.

"Mereka itu, harus kuhajar semua baru mengerti," gumam Erza dengan geram dan sudah mengeluarkan pedang-pedang miliknya. Mira tersenyum licik, sementara Ghi diam saja.

"Kalian saja. Aku mau lihat bagaimana jadinya," jawab Ghi. Erza mengangguk dan menunggu Mira menggunakan _satan soul_nya. Setelah beres semua, mereka melompat dari tangga atas, menghajar semua pembuat kacau itu dengan aksi mereka yang tergolong murid s-class. Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"Tontonan yang menarik, bagi penyuka kehancuran. Lho, Natsu kok bisa bertengkar? Pasti ada yang menghilangkan _shibireta_nya," gumamnya yang kembali ke kamar. Ia melihat Lucy yang duduk di kasurnya karena baru bangun.

"_Ohayo_, Lucy," Ghi menyapanya. Lucy berbalik dan membalas sapaan Ghi.

"Ah, _Ohayo_," sapanya. Lucy mendengar suara kegaduhan dan orang yang bercakap-cakap di luar kamar.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi kok udah ribut?" Tanya Lucy sambil berjalan keluar. Ghi bersandar di pintu, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melihat kekacauan di lantai bawah mereka.

"Pertengkar lelaki yang tidak berguna, menghasilkan kemarahan setan dan Titania. Dan hebatnya, ada Natsu yang entah bagaimana bisa ikut bertengkar. Huh, semakin hebat saja anak-anak itu," gumam Ghi. Lucy memandang ke bawah dan mendapati Mira dan Erza yang sudah selesai menghajar semua yang bertengkar, termasuk Natsu yang lukanya bertambah.

"_Ttaku_, mereka merepotkan Erza dan Mira-san saja. Apalagi si Natsu," kata Lucy sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa dia tidak dapat pergi ke pesta dansa 4 hari lagi karena lukanya," ujar Ghi disertai cekikikannya.

"Kurasa begitu," tanggap Lucy. Lucy kembali masuk kamar.

"Mandi ya?" Tanya Ghi memastikan, Lucy menanguk dan mengambil peralatannya dan segera mandi.

1 jam kemudian

"Lho, kalian semua sudah mandi?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat Erza yang sisiran, Ghi yang membaca _sorcerer magazine_ dan Juvia yang memainkan air di tangannya.

"Yup. Kenapa? Kau heran karena kami mandi dengan cepat ya?" Tanya Erza. Lucy diam saja. Tiba-tiba Mira memasuki kamar mereka dengan suara yang keras.

"Erza, Ghi, ayo kita buat persiapan," ajaknya. Ghi muncul dari pintu menuju kamar sementara Erza meletakkan sisirnya sambil memandangi Mira.

"Pesta dansa maksudmu?" kata Erza. Mira menganguk.

"Repotnya. Kata master, karena rencana ini kita yang buat, kita juga yang harus mengatur segalanya," lanjut Mira. Ghi ber_jawdrop_. Erza diam saja.

"Susah juga," gumam Erza dan Ghi. Keadaan hening sejenak. Ghi meletakkan majalahnya di meja dan berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy pada Ghi. Ghi tidak menoleh, ia meneruskan langkahnya.

"Aku mau mengurus Natsu dulu. Setelah itu, aku langsung membantu kalian," jawabnya. Mira memberitahu Ghi kalau pesta dansa akan dilaksanakan di lantai atas. Erza mengganti bajunya.

"Karena keadaan memaksa, kurasa kalian butuh bantuan," Erza ikut mempersiapkan pesta dansa.

"Kami ikut!" seru Lucy. Mira tersenyum senang. Mira memanggil beberapa anak lainnya, yang antara lain adalah Ozzy, Gray, Jellal, Elfman dan Saga.

"Kita harus buat dekorasinya," Mira mulai menjelaskan skema yang dibuatnya, tinggal menyusunnya saja.

"Ini pesta khusus asrama kita kan?" Tanya Jellal, Mira mengangguk. Juvia mengagumi Gray dari jarak 2 meter.

"Gray-sama," gumamnya dari tadi.

"Kalau asrama lain masuk, bisa kacau jadinya," jawab Mira, Jellal mengangguk mengerti.

"Nee, bahan dekorasinya sudah ada?" Tanya Ghi, Mira mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kamu di sini?" Tanya Gray penasaran.

"2 menit yang lalu," ujarnya santai.

"Ada di gudang," sela Mira. Ghi pergi ke gudang bersama Erza untuk mengambil bahan dekorasi. Jellal dan yang lainnya –minus Mira- mulai mengambil peralatan tukang. Yah, dalam satu hari itu mereka menyelesaikan setengah dekorasi.

28 Desember XX34, 7 AM

"Melanjutkan dekorasi," Lucy berseru pada Levy yang menanyainya. Lucy, Ghi, Erza dan Juvia harus melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda, menyelesaikan dekorasi. Sesampainya mereka di lantai atas, ternyata Gray, Elfman dan Jellal sudah ada.

"Lho, mana Mira?" Tanya Ghi. Gray melihatnya.

"Oh, dia lagi negosiasi sama master," jawabnya. Lucy ber-oh setelah mengetahui kemana _barmaid_ asrama itu.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita selesaikan dekorasinya," Erza mulai mengangkat dan menata dekorasi.

-Skip time-

2 PM

"Selesai!" seru Lucy lega. Badannya sudah pegal semua. Ghi menyeka keringat di pipinya.

"Yeah," Ghi dan Erza menanggapinya. Mira masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Ini, minumlah. Berkat kerja keras kita semua, dekorasi ini sudah jadi!" Mira membagikan jus jeruk itu pada semua orang yang menyelesaikan dekorasi.

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa bersantai sekarang," ujar Erza sambil duduk di lantai.

"Bagaimana? Apa dekorasinya sesuai yang kau perkirakan, Mira?" Tanya Jellal. Mira mengamati dari sudut ke sudut.

"Cocok dan elegan. Aku suka," Mira bertepuk tangan sekali.

"Karena dekorasi selesai, sekarang tinggal bersih-bersih," suara berat Elfman muncul, mereka melihat sekelilingnya.

"E.. kurasa begitu," lanjut Jellal. Mereka langsung mengambil sapu dan pel. Ghi dan Erza menyapu dengan cepat. Setelah selesai menyapu, Juvia menggunakan sihirnya untuk membasahi lantai. Dengan begitu, tinggal mengepel.

-Skip time (again)-

5 PM

"Sekarang baru selesai," Lucy duduk di lantai yan sudah mengkilat.

"Tak diduga, semua ini memakan waktu sebegini lamanya," komentar Gray. Juvia masih mengagumi Gray.

"Setidaknya bagian ruangan sudah beres. Sekarang, kita harus mengatur konsumsinya," tambah Mira. Erza menyuruhnya duduk.

"Beri kami waktu istirahat satu hari. Urusan konsumsi itu gampang, suruh saja Reedus buat gambar stand makanan di lapangan, kokinya kita pakai dari anak-anak di sini. Bagaimana?" usul Erza.

"Yeah," ujar Ghi setuju. Lucy dan Juvia mengangguk. Gray mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Elfman berseru tentang pria. Jellal dan Mira tersenyum.

"Sepertinya begitu," tanggap Mira. Ia berdiri dan mengumpulkan gelas kosong.

"Ayo _minna_, kita turun," ujarnya. Mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Erza, Ghi, Lucy dan Juvia kembali ke kamarnya, para lelaki juga kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi, atau istirahat.

"Nee Lucy, makan malam berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Ghi, jiwa serigalanya kelaparan. Lucy melihat dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam.

"Setengah jam lagi," jawabnya. Ghi mengangguk acuh tak acuh dan menyambar majalahnya yang tadi belum selesai dibaca. Sementara itu, Erza mandi dan Juvia mencuci mukanya.

28 Desember XX34, 7 AM

Lucy terbangun dan melihat teman-teman sekamarnya masih terlelap. Rupanya kelelahan tentang bersih bersih kemarin.

"Kecapekan semua," gumam Lucy. Ia ingin kembali ke mimpinya, tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sekotak cokelat bubuk. Ketika ia memakai jaketnya karena udara dingin dan matahari juga belum sepenuhnya terbit, Ghi mengejutkannya.

"Hei, mau kemana?" suara Ghi mengejutkan Lucy. Lucy berbalik dan mengurut dadanya.

"Ghi, kau mengagetkanku," ujar Lucy sambil memasukkan dompet ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"_Gomen_. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ghi sekali lagi.

"Ke kantin sebentar, beli bubuk cokelat bubuk untuk diminum bersama-sama," kata Lucy sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku ikut. Tidak menyusahkan bukan?" Tanya Ghi. Lucy tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, justru aku tertolong karena ada yang menemaniku," ucapnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga dan berbelok ke lobi lantai dasar untuk pergi ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, ada beberapa anak yang sedang bercakap-cakap, melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Lucy mendatangi satu _stand_ yang menjual bahan makanan atau minuman dalam kemasan.

"Cokelat bubuknya sekotak ya," kata Lucy sambil menyerahkan 5000 jewel sebagai bayaran. Penjaga _stand_ mengangguk dan menyerahkan sekotak cokelat bubuk dalam kantung plastik.

"Aku beli ini," Ghi menunjuk botol kecil berlabel 'silver bullet'. Lucy terkejut.

"Kau mau beli jus?" Tanya Lucy. Ghi mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bawa uang," ujarnya. Lucy mengangguk.

"Berapa harganya?" Tanya Ghi.

"50.000 jewel," ujar pemilik _stand_ itu. Ghi tersenyum.

"_Arigato_," Ghi memberinya uang berlebih, sekitar 55.000 jewel. Cukup banyak untuk botol kecil jus kelas atas. Ghi dan Lucy langsung pamitan.

"Hei! Uangmu terlalu banyak!" seru pemilik _stand_ itu, Ghi mengangkat tangannya tetapi terus berjalan.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh potongan harga, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah," Ghi berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Aku hanya butuh namamu, _that's all_," lanjutnya. Pemilik stand itu tertegun.

"Nama… namaku Heinal Theorus," ujarnya. Ghi mengangguk dan membawa kantung plastik berisi jus.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Ghi, sementara Lucy sudah pergi duluan. Ternyata mereka sudah pergi selama setengah jam.

"Ada yang mau coba jus beralkohol? Aku bawa sebotol," Ghi menawarkan jus nya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Cana masuk.

"Jus berakohol?!" serunya dengan muka berseri-seri. Ghi mengangguk.

"Begitu ada kata alcohol, kau langsung datang. Mau coba?" jawabnya. Mereka sekamar tertawa semua.

"Coba dong!" Cana mengambil satu gelas dan menuangkan jusnya.

"Aku juga," Erza ikutan menuangkan jus. Ghi tersenyum.

"Hei kalian berdua, mau coba juga?" Tanya Ghi pada Lucy dan Juvia. Mereka terlihat ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mabuk," ujar Lucy cepat. Ghi melihat Juvia yang mengangguk kecil.

"Sini, sini," Juvia duduk di sebelah Erza. Ia menuangkan jusnya sedikit, kemudian meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ghi.

"Rasanya, aneh. Ada pahit dan asam. Sebenarnya ini jus atau apa sih?" Tanya Erza.

"Jus beralkohol. Mungkin jus yang dibuat dari buah yang terlalu matang, kudengar buah yang terlalu matang mengandung alcohol kadar rendah. Makanya rasanya aneh," jelas Cana.

"Yeah, rasanya sedikit aneh. Mungkin dari kadar alkoholnya," ujar Cana. Juvia menampakkan wajah yang baru memakan makanan asam.

"Lucy! Kau yakin tidak mau coba?" Tanya Ghi. Lucy mengeleng.

"Aku minum cokelat panas saja," ujarnya sambil membuat air panas. Cana membisikkan sesuatu pada Juvia, kemudian mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Juvia coba," gumam Juvia. Juvia membuat bola air dari jus, melayangkannya pada Lucy. Erza mengangguk begitu mengetahui siasat Cana.

"Lucy!" seru Erza. Lucy berbalik dan membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya. Sebelum Lucy berkata-kata, Juvia sudah memasukkan jus di dalam mulut Lucy. Lucy menelannya dengan susah payah sementara Erza, Cana dan Ghi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uhuk, aduh Cana! Kau sama jahilnya dengan Mira-san," ujarnya dengan batuk-batuk.

"_Gomen, gomen_. Habis sayang kalau kamu tidak mencobanya," kata Cana sambil tertawa. Lucy mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah," ujarnya kesal.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Juvia. Lucy terdiam sebentar.

"Unik. Ada rasa asam dan pahitnya, juga manis," ucapnya. Dan rupanya Lucy tertarik. Ia mematikan kompor dan mengambil gelas serta duduk di sebelah Ghi.

"Lho? Katanya gak mau mabuk?" Tanya Ghi. Lucy menggeleng.

"Kadar rendah kan?" kata Lucy balik bertanya.

"Hehe, ini," Cana menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas Lucy. Lucy meminumnya begitu gelas terisi penuh.

"Enak," gumamnya. Mereka semua tertawa.

29 Desember XX34, 9 AM

"Ayo ke dapur. Kurasa orang pilihan Mira sedang berlatih membuat masakan," Erza menarik tangan Lucy. Juvia sedang mengagumi Gray dengan caranya, sementara Ghi pergi entah kemana. Sesampainya mereka di dapur, benar saja. Ada Mira dan Saga di sana, sedang melihat _nakama_ mereka yang sedang memasak.

"Bagaimana Mira?" Tanya Erza. Mira menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu mereka toh?" Tanya Saga. Mira mengangguk.

"Yang artinya kau baru tahu," susul Lucy. Saga memandangnya sebal.

"Sepertinya perayaannya akan menarik. Aku jadi ingin tahu," ujar Mira.

_Gomen_! Mungkin kalian nanya ya, kenapa author ini updatenya lama?

Biasa lah, banyak tugas, kerjaan ga selesai-selesai dan berbagai halangan lagi

Mungkin ada yang mau review?


	18. Chapter 18: New year dance party

Maaf, update lama..

Updatenya perlu perjuangan, filenya error terus

Rate: T

Genre: adventure, mystery, mungkin ada sedikit humor

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 18: New year dance party

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh semua murid pun tiba, 31 Desember XX34. Sekarang saja, semua anak sedang bingung dengan pakaian apa yang akan dipakai dan siapa yang menjadi pasangan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Lucy. Ia menghabiskan 6 jam untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memakai dress berwarna merah yang penampilannya imut.

"Yosh, sekarang sudah pas!" ujarnya. Ia segera mandi dan memakai baju itu.

"_Open! The gate of the crab, Cancer_!" seru Lucy.

Ting tong! Sosok Cancer berdiri dihadapannya.

"Potongan rambut, _ebi_?" Tanya Cancer.

"Tepat!" ujar Lucy sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy sudah berpenampilan rapi, dengan rambut yang dipotong sangat sempurna oleh Cancer.

"_Perfect, ebi_," gumam Cancer puas.

"_Arigato_, Cancer. Sekarang, kembalilah," ujar Lucy. Cancer segera menghilang, kembali ke dunia sihir. Lucy memandangi pakaiannya –seperti baju pesta Natsu dkk, episode 125- di depan cermin. Ia mendengus puas.

"Sekarang, tinggal mencari pasangan," gumamnya. Saat itu sore, sekitar jam setengah 5. Acaranya dimulai jam 6.

"Lucy, sudah siap rupanya," suara Erza mengejutkan Lucy.

"Erza. Wah, kau cantik sekali!" puji Lucy ketika melihat pakaian Erza yang begitu anggun. Rambutnya juga rapi.

"Yah, mungkin begini saja cukup," ujarnya. Lucy mendengar suara seruan dan hitungan, kembali lagi ke seruan.

"Itu… suara Natsu. Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Lucy, Erza memandang pintu keluar.

"Natsu? Kudengar dia sedang berlatih _waltz_. Apa dia bisa dengan waktu yang singkat?" ujar Erza.

"Oh," komentar Lucy sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Hai!" seru Mira sambil memasuki kamar.

"Eh, Mira," kata Erza. Mira melihat pakaian kedua temannya itu.

"Mira-san, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. Mira mengeluarkan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Melihat pakaian semua orang, terutama para perempuan. Oh Lucy, kurasa pasanganmu Natsu. Dia sangat cocok!" ujar Mira. Lucy syok mendengarnya.

"Eh?! Aku dengan Natsu?" ujarnya. Erza ikutan tersenyum.

"Bukannya kalian sudah berkencan? Kenapa soal dansa diributkan?" Tanya Erza. Sekarang muka Lucy memerah.

"E.. _eto_..," tepat saat itu, Ghi masuk.

"Wew, sudah mengumpul ternyata," ujarnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau wajah Lucy memerah.

"Ya, begitulah keadaannya," celetuk Mira. Ia memandangi Ghi yang sedang menguap.

"Kenapa? Begadang lagi?" Tanya Mira, Ghi menggeleng.

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Sekedar menguap," ujarnya. Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap?" Tanya Erza karena ia melihat Ghi masih dengan pakaian santainya, yaitu kaos dan celana pendek selutut.

"Tenang saja," ujarnya sambil nyengir, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Sekejap, muncul asap yang tidak terlalu tebal, tapi cukup untuk menghalangi pandangan ketiga orang itu. Setelah asap hilang, mereka terkejut dengan penampilan Ghi.

"Wow! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya selera pakaian yang bagus," puji Lucy, ketika ia melihat Ghi berpakaian dengan dress hitam, yang match dengan rambutnya juga sepatu high heels hitam.

"Oh ini. Aku tertarik dengan tampilannya, ternyata cukup," ujarnya agak tersipu. Mereka melihat jam dinding, yang telah menunjukkan jam 6 kurang 15 menit.

"Kurasa, kita harus segera pergi," ucap Lucy pelan, diikuti anggukan yang lain. Mereka segera berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai atas karena acara ada di lantai 4, sementara bagian kamar ada di lantai 2 dan 3. Sesampainya mereka di atas, mereka langsung melihat pasangan mereka –yang tidak lain adalah Natsu, Jellal, Freed dan Ozzy- berdiri dan menunggu.

"Sudah menungu lama?" Tanya Erza, Jellal tersentak dan berhadapan dengan Erza.

"Tidak. Kami juga baru datang," ujar Freed sambil memandangi Mira yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Luce! Ayo kita berdansa!" seru Natsu yang langsung menarik tangan Lucy, terpaksa Lucy mengikutinya.

"Natsu! Lepaskan aku! Lagipula, acaranya belum dimulai!" Lucy mencoba melepaskan diri dari Natsu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ozzy mendatangi Ghi.

"Pakaianmu bagus, cocok dengan dirimu," pujinya. Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigato_. Aku juga terkejut ketika melihatmu memakai setelan jas putih," ujar Ghi, Ozzy mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Shall we_?" Tanya Ozzy sopan. Ghi terkekeh pelan, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Ozzy.

"Baiklah," jawab Ozzy. Ketika mereka pergi, giliran Jellal melipat tangan kirinya di pinggang.

"Ayo. Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan," ujar Jellal. Erza tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya di antara tangan Jellal dan mereka berjalan ke tengah. Mira memandangi sosok ketiga _couple_ yang berada di tengah itu.

"Mira kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Freed, Mira tersentak.

"Eh, tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Mira. Freed menarik tangan Mira.

"Keberatan?" Tanya Freed memastikan, Mira tersenyum dan menarik tangan Freed.

"Kenapa tidak?" kemudian mereka segera pergi ke tengah. Hari itu, yang menjadi _host_ acara adalah Gray dan Juvia.

"Wah, tak kusangka banyak _lady and gentleman_ yang siap berdansa nih," kata Gray melalui mike. Juvia menambahkan.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai dengan music yang _slow_, cocok untuk _waltz_," lanjutnya. Gray menjentikkan jarinya, dan pemain musikpun memainkan lagu _slow_. Kedua host itu turun dari panggung dan ikut berdansa.

"Wah Natsu, aku baru tahu kau bisa berdansa tanpa menginjak kakiku," ujar Lucy kagum.

"Eh?! Aku sudah belajar sama Vijeeter. Jadi aku menginjak kakinya, bukan kakimu," ujar Natsu sambil berdansa. Lucy tersenyum samar.

"Kau berdansa dengan baik, Jellal," puji Erza sambil sedikit berputar mengikuti irama lagu. Jellal menangkap pinggangnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih baik dariku," balas Jellal. Erza tertawa kecil dan kembali berdiri dengan bantuan Jellal.

"Hei, caramu berdansa unik," ujar Ghi, Ozzy terkekeh.

"Walaupun berbeda dunia, di surga aku sering berdansa dengan Denia sebelum dia pergi. Setelah dia pergi, aku masih berdansa dengan pasangan lain, tapi tidak sebaik Denia," jelasnya, Ghi mengangguk mengerti. Setelah setengah jam berdansa, Gray dan Juvia kembali naik ke panggung.

"Yo _minna_! Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam! Kita makan dulu di sana," ujar Gray sambil menunjuk barisan makanan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Yeah! Makan makan!" dengan cepat Natsu melesat mendahului yang lain hanya untuk makanan. Lucy ditinggal begitu saja.

"Na-Natsu!" seru Lucy, tapi tidak dihiraukan Natsu. Ia menghela napas.

"Ugh, Natsu itu," keluh Lucy. Erza, Jellal, Ghi dan Ozzy menghampirinya.

"Yah, dia memang begitu. Tidak diragukan lagi," ujar Erza. Ghi terkekeh.

"Walaupun begitu, tadi aku melihat caranya menari. Aku terkesan," ujar Ozzy sambil tertawa.

"Hei! Kalian tidak mengambil makanan? Nanti keburu habis!" seru Gray yang berjalan menuju meja makanan bersama Juvia.

"Katanya persediaan banyak, kok bisanya ngomong cepet habis sih?" ujar Ghi agak jengkel, namun ada suara bergurau juga.

"Kita makan dulu yuk! Kurasa habis ini akan ada rock band deh, habis itu lanjut ke _countdown dance_," ujar Jellal. Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan bersama menuju meja makan (baca: stand makanan). Mereka makan dengan lahap, apalagi Natsu yang datang membawa 3 piring dengan makanan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti menara Eiffel.

"Natsu, kau bisa makan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Jellal, Natsu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Menari bersama Luce membuatku lapar!" serunya.

"Heh?! Bukannya kamu yang minta berdansa cepat denganku?" Lucy balas bertanya. Erza terkekeh.

"Ah sudahlah. Kita makan dulu," ujarnya. Mereka kembali makan. Setelah 1 jam berlalu, saat makan pun selesai. Gray dan Juvia naik ke panggung lagi.

"Habis makan, enaknya kita ngapain ya?" Tanya Gray.

"Juvia pikir, kita mendengarkan lagu _rock_ saja," ujarnya. Terdengar seruan histeris dari anak-anak.

"Kurasa banyak peminatnya. Okelah, mainkan musiknya!" seru Gray. Lagu rock mulai diputar, yang antara lain adalah RPG atau Rockin' Playing Game (op. 4), kemudian Snow Fairy (op. 1) dan FT (op. 2). Setelah berlanjut lama, yang tentunya ditambah beberapa lagu _rock_ lainnya, waktu menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

"_Well_, sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar sebelum _countdown dance_nya dimulai. Minna, kita istirahat 1 jam! Jam 12 kurang 30 menit kembali kesini ya!" ujar Gray dari mike. Terdengar keluhan banyak orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gray dan Juvia turun dari panggung.

"Hei, kita harus mengganti dekorasinya secepatnya," ujar Gray. Erza dan Lucy terkejut.

"Apa? Kau gila?" Tanya Lucy.

"Untuk apa diganti?" Tanya Erza.

"Kita beri kesan seperti malam tahun baru yang romantic. Siapa tahu kita bisa melihat adegan-adegan yang tidak terduga," ujar Gray, Ghi memndangnya.

"Lalu, kau mau melihat satu per satu adegan-adegan itu, begitu?" Tanya Ghi, Gray menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak!" serunya. Tiba-tiba Mira dan Freed mendatangi mereka.

"Aku suka gagasan itu. Ayo kita ganti dan letakkan _lachrima_ CCTV di mana-mana!" seru Mira. Sempat beberapa anak mengerang, tapi mereka langsung membantu.

-Skip time-

11:30 PM

"Yo, minna! Kita akan mulai berdansa lagi, dengan lagu _slow_ tentunya," ujar Juvia. Gray menganguk.

"Yup, kita akan berdansa _slow waltz_. Hei, mainkan musiknya!" ujar Gray, dan music segera dimainkan.

"Apa kau mau berdansa lagi?" Tanya Erza pada Jellal yang memandang jendela. Seketika kemudian, Jellal menarik tangan Erza, Erza terkejut.

"H-hei," gumamnya, Jellal menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wjah Erza, tetapi ia tetap berjalan.

"Ikut saja," ujar Jellal. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga sampai lantai dasar. Dari sana mereka berjalan lagi untuk sampai ke taman bunga. Sesampainya mereka di sana, Jellal melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Jellal?" Tanya Erza. Jellal sempat celingukan, kemudian ia berjalan ke sudut.

"Erza, tutup matamu sebentar," ucap Jellal. Erza menurutinya walaupun banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Ia mendengar suara jejak kaki yang mendekatinya, kemudian… sesuatu disematkan di antara telinga kanannya.

"Nah sekarang buka matamu," suara Jellal terdengar dan Erza membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Erza ketika ia melihat bunga berwarna merah yang disematkan Jellal.

"Jellal," panggil Erza lagi. Sebelum Erza melanjutkan perkataannya, Jellal menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk Jellal.

"Shh…," desis Jellal. Erza kembali terdiam.

"Aku menebak, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membawamu kemari bukan?" Tanya Jellal, Erza mengangguk. Jellal mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tampan dan menawan, yang menjadi alasan Erza menyukainya.

"Kau tahu," Jellal berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku pernah membaca buku yang sangat bagus, dan cocok untuk kusampaikan padamu," sekarang Jellal sudah berada dihadapan Erza, sehingga Erza harus sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Jellal.

"Ceritakan padaku," jawab Erza.

"Dalam buku ini berkata 'ajak dia, ambil bunga, sematkan, katakan, dan lakukan'. Yang artinya," Jellal meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Erza dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya. Erza terkejut lagi, tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mata bergilir menuruni pipinya. Jellal menghapusnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merebutmu. Jadi tetaplah di sisiku sampai selamanya," ujar Jellal. Sekarang air mata Erza berjatuhan. Jellal menarik tubuh Erza masuk dalam pelukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara letusan kembang api yang menyatakan tahun baru. Erza sudah berhenti menangis dan melihat kembang api yang meledak dan memancarkan cahaya terang. Erza kembali melihat Jellal yang masih menatapnya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Erza," ujar Jellal, Erza tersenyum.

"Selamat tahun baru, Jellal," balasnya. Jellal mendekatkan kepalanya, begitu juga Erza hingga tidak ada lagi jarak antara bibir mereka. Mereka bertahan seperti itu dalam 10 detik, diiringi dengan letusan kembang api yang memeriahkan suasana. Mereka menarik diri ntuk mengambil napas.

"Kau serius, bukan?" Tanya Erza. Ia takut kalau Jellal akan mempermainkannya. Jellal menatapnya dalam lagi.

"Aku serius dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya," ujar Jellal. Erza masih terpaku.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" Tanya Jellal. Erza menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jellal, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jellal.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Jellal," gumamnya, nyaris berupa bisikan. Jellal tersenyum puas dan membalas pelukan Erza.

Meanwhile

2 person pov, 11:45 PM

"Natsu, aku sudah lelah," keluh Lucy karena Natsu mengajaknya berdansa dari tadi dan tidak selesai-selesai. Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan heran dan aneh, kemudian celingukan.

"Lho, di mana Erza?" gumamnya, Lucy menghela napas.

"Dia pergi bersama Jellal," gumamnya. Natsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudahlah Natsu. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu," ujarnya sambil berjalan meningalkan Natsu. Natsu berlari menyusul Lucy.

"Luce! Tunggu aku!" seru Natsu. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati Natsu terengah-engah.

"Kenapa? Kau mau kembali ke kamarmu?" Tanya Lucy, Natsu menggeleng.

"Aku mau mengantarmu," ujarnya dengan raut muka datar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Natsu, dan aku tidak apa-apa," bantah Lucy.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kembali atau tidak sih?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan _innocent face_nya. Lucy memutar matanya dan kembali berjalan, diikuti Natsu. Sesampainya mereka di kamar Lucy, Natsu menerobos masuk.

"Hei! Kenapa kau masuk?!" seru Lucy, Natsu duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy menghela napasnya.

"Aku mau ganti baju Natsu. Lagi pula di sini aman!" seru Lucy, Natsu sempat terkejut. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Natsu?" gumam Lucy, tiba-tiba Lucy dipeluk oleh Natsu.

Deg

Lucy merasakan jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan napas Natsu di lehernya.

"Aku…," gumam Natsu. Lucy tetap diam, menunggu perkataan Natsu yang selanjutnya.

"Aku… aku suka baumu, Luce. Bau vanilla," ujarnya sambil menghirup udara. Lucy tertegun. Apa hanya itu yang diharapkannya? Kurasa tidak.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, lebih dari baumu, tubuhmu (?) dan siapapun juga," ujarnya. Lucy tercengang. Tadi Natsu bilang kalau dia menyukai Lucy lebih dari siapapun juga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lisanna?

"Kau jangan salah paham Luce. Ak menganggap Lisanna sebagai adik, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," lanjut Natsu seolh bisa membaca pikiran Lucy. Dengan perlahan, Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu.

"Jangan pergi, tetap di sisiku, Natsu," bisik Lucy. Natsu tersenyum dan segera mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Lucy. Saat itulah, tahun baru datang.

Ghi and Ozzy, 11:50 PM

"Mukamu pucat. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ghi pada Ozzy. Ozzy menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Tadi baik-baik saja," gumamnya setengah mengeluh. Ghi terdiam sejenak.

"Kau harus istirahat," ujarnya menghentikan dansanya. Ozzy terdiam, dan menurut. Mereka pergi mencari tempat duduk. Belum sempat mereka berbicara, Saga datang dengan setelan jas hitam dan menarik Ghi pergi.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya Ghi.

"Ikuti aku saja!" ujar Saga. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Ozzy, pergi ke atap yang datar. Di sana, Saga melepaskan Ghi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ghi kesal. Saga berbalik menghadapnya dengan pandangan mata menusuk.

"Seharusnya kau pergi denganku, bukan dengannya!" seru Saga. Ghi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pergi berdansa denganmu? Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Ghi, Saga berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Sialan," gumam Saga dari tadi. Ghi melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ghi sambil berjalan menghampirinya. Saga tidak menjawab, ia membuang muka. Kesal, Ghi mencengkram pundak Saga.

"Kau kenapa?!" serunya, Saga menatapnya tajam.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu rasa, juga perubahan," ujar Saga. Ghi masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal," gumamnya sambil melepas cengkramannya. Saga berdiam diri.

"Katakan sejujurnya padaku, kau kenapa," ucap Ghi lembut. Saga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya, yang langsung menarik tubuh Ghi mendekatinya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Ghi, tangan yang lain mendekatkan kepalanya. Dan mereka berdua berciuman. Ghi kaget ketika melihat Saga melakukannya, tapi ia diam saja. Saga mencurahkan segala emosinya melalui ciuman ini, sampai mereka berdua saling menarik diri.

"Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakannya, kalau aku menyukaimu. Ini alasan kenapa aku merasa iri setiap kali melihatmu bersamanya, alasan kenapa aku sampai marah dan juga alasan kenapa aku menciummu. Karena setelah ini kami harus kembali, ke surga maupun neraka. Aku harap kau tidak marah atau membenciku," ujarnya dengan suara yang kecil, nyaris berbisik. Ghi menatap mata Saga.

"Maksudmu, sebentar lagi kalian akan kembali, begitu?" Tanya Ghi. Saga terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil _first kiss_mu. _Gomen_," ujarnya kembali dengan menundukkan kepala. Ghi terdiam , kemudian ia memeluk Saga.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk menemuiku lagi," ujarnya, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu bertepatan dengan letusan kembang api yang menandakan tahun baru. Ghi memberinya sebuah senyuman hambar, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Pagi tahun baru rupanya," gumam Lucy sambil mengucek matanya. Kemudian ia menguap lebar dan mendapati hanya ada 3 orang di tempat itu.

"Hm, di mana Ghi?" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu kecil, tapi tidak menemukannya. Ia juga mencari Ghi di kamar mandi, juga tidak ada.

"Mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan," kata Erza dari dalam kamar yang diberi pembatas dengan rongga yang tidak dipasang pintu. Erza berjalan dan duduk di sofa kecil.

"Malam yang merepotkan," gumamnya sambil mencoba untuk meluruskan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Yah, begitulah," Lucy menanggapinya. Erza teringat sesuatu.

"Habis ini kita harus beres-beres lagi. Kenapa pekerjaan ini tidak selesai-selesai?" keluh Erza, Lucy terkekeh.

"Tumben kau mengeluh soal pekerjaan. Biasanya kau bersemangat," ujarnya. Erza memandangnya.

"Hei, aku juga manusia yang bisa lelah," ujarnya protes dengan nada bergurau.

"Nanti kubantu," tambah Lucy.

"Dan pastikan kau mengajaknya. Aku tidak mau kalau dia tidak ikut bertanggung jawab," ujar Erza, yang kemudian menyambar handuk dan segera pergi. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seperti letusan kembang api. Dilihatnya dari jendela, memang itu kembang api. Lucy jadi ingai tadi malam, tentang pengakuan Natsu.

'Aduh, kenapa aku berpikiran yang macam-macam?' batin Lucy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ohayo_, Lucy," ujar Juvia yang matanya setengah terbuka.

"Ah, Juvia,"

Sementara itu, Erza mandi. Ia bersenandung pelan ketika selesai dan mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk. Saat itulah ia teringat akan bunga merah yang diberikan Jellal tadi malam untuk disematkan pada telinga Erza. Ia memandangi bunga itu cukup lama.

"Jellal," tanpa ia sadari ia menggumamkan nama Jellal. Ia sangat mempercayainya, juga menyayanginya. Hanya saja, apakah kepercayaan itu akan bertahan selamanya?

Erza segera mengusap air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah bergilir turun dari matanya. Erza memegang kenop pintu, kemudian melihat ke arah bunga itu, kemudian membuka pintu dan segera keluar. Jellal tidak sembarangan memberinya bunga, itu adalah bunga écarlate. Kalau diterjemahkan menjadi bahasa inggris, artinya _scarlet_.

Ghi berada di atap, sedang tiduran. Semalaman, ia tidak bisa tidur karena perkataan Saga yang terngiang di kepalanya sampai sekarang. Terutama tentang _first kiss_ miliknya yang diambil Saga. Ia mau marah, tapi tidak bisa. Mau melupakannya saja sudah membuat dadanya sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang dikehendaki hatinya? Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Saga, kalau ia menyukainya. Dan ia juga berjanji akan menemuinya secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi ia sangat meragukan jawaban Saga.

"Kalau tidak pasti, kenapa harus berjanji? Dasar orang bodoh," gumamnya. Sejujurnya, Ghi sendiri sangat frustasi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir dan waktu tidak bisa diubah.

Gomen, updatenya lama lagi…

Bikin chappy yang ini memang nguras ide! Tapi tenang, toh hasilnya memuaskan #gubrak

Yang mau review, tolong sebanyak-banyaknya

Flame juga boleh, tapi yang wajar

Aku ngucapin banyak terima kasih karena banyak orang yang masih setia sama fic milikku ini

_Hontou ni arigato_


	19. Chapter 19: Gone 2 got 1

Aku ngucapin banyak terima kasih (lagi) pada yang masih setia ama ceritaku ini. Mungkin banyak yang Tanya-tanya, kenapa fic ini gaje dan banyak typonya. Aku juga gak tau kenapa, tapi kalo udah buat cerita, males aja mastiin ada typo ato gak. Jadi, _gomen_ dan maklumi

Rate: T

Genre: adventure, mystery, mungkin ada sedikit humor

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 19: Gone 2, got 1

Erza dan Ghi sedang di atap asrama, menikmati _sunbathing_. Saat itu memang liburan asrama, banyak anak yang pulang ke rumahnya untuk berlibur bersama keluarga, tapi juga banyak yang tidak pergi karena memang tidak punya tujuan. Erza menhela napas pendek.

"Tahun baru, tapi tidak ada yang baru," gumamnya. Ghi diam saja.

"Yeah. Sesudah acara tahun baru berakhir, kita menganggur," tambah Ghi. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara pekikan keras khas _hollow_. Erza terduduk dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat kejauhan. Ada asap dari dalam hutan.

"Ghi, aku punya firasat kalau _hollow_ akan datang," ujar Erza.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan satu," ujar Ghi. Erza berbalik dan menemukan Ghi berdiri sambil memainkan api emas di tangannya.

"Cepet banget," ujarnya, Ghi berlari dan menjatuhkan tubuh Erza untuk menghindari salah satu _hollow_ bermoncong tajam yang berusaha meukai Erza maupun Ghi.

"Cara licik ya?" gumam Erza. Mereka berdua berdiri dan menyerang _hollow-hollow_ itu. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka selesai dengan urusan _hollow_.

"_Hollow_ yang menyebalkan," gerutu Ghi, Erza terkekeh.

"Bukannya ini menghilangkan pernyataan 'menganggur' dalam dirimu?" Tanya Erza. Ghi mengangguk kecil.

"Sedikit," jawabnya. Seketika kemudian, mereka mendengar sebuah lolongan, lolongan dari dalam hutan. Setelah beberapa detik, Blaze muncul.

"Tamer, _ada seekor serigala dari dalam hutan_," ujar Blaze. Erza mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan tentang serigala ini?" Tanya Erza.

"_Energinya sama denganku, bahkan lebih kuat_," ujar Blaze. Ia mendengar sesuatu, seperti seseorang yang berbisik langsung padanya.

"_Siapa mendengar, tentulah ia mendengar. Barang siapa mendengar panggilanku, hendaklah kemari. Rekan sekawanku membutuhkan bantuan_," suara yang Ghi dengar seperti suara seekor serigala kabut, tapi lebih bijaksana.

"Kalian mendengarnya?" Tanya Ghi. Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak. Telingku yang salah, atau itu memang panggilan khusus untukmu?" ujar Erza, Blaze mengangguk.

"_Sepertinya itu memang pangilan khusus kami, karena aku juga mendengarnya_," ucap Blaze. Ghi berubah menjadi serigala.

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Ghi, Erza mengangguk. Mereka menuruni atap dan berlari menuju hutan. Sekarang, hutan itu sudah dipagari agar terhindar dari bahaya. Terpaksa mereka melewati gerbang pembatas.

"Blaze, melebur," ujarnya. Dalam sekejap, Blaze berubah menjadi kabut. Erza melihat Ghi yang berjalan dengan perlahan, dan ia mengikutinya. 10 detik kemudian, mereka sudah berada di tengah hutan.

"Sekarang, tinggal memprediksikan tempat di mana serigala kabut itu. Blaze, _fog scan_," ujar Ghi. Blaze kembali melebur dan kabut yang disebabkan Blaze berpencar. Sekitar 1 menit, Blaze kembali dan menuntun mereka. Rupanya ada seekor serigala kabut bersama seorang perempuan, sedang bertarung melawan 4 ekor _hollow_ kelas atas. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu sudah terluka dan di perutnya terdapat luka besar.

"Ghi, ayo!" Erza mengeluarkan sepuluh pedang dan menyerang kelima hollow itu dengan cepat. Ghi menyerang dengan menggunakan fisiknya, bukan kemampuan sihir. Blaze juga membantu. Saat semua _hollow_ habis, perempuan itu sudah tidak tahan, begitu juga serigalanya. Perempuan itu terjatuh, tapi tertahan tubuh Erza. Serigala kabut itu juga tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, bertahanlah," gumam Ghi. Mereka membawa perempuan juga serigalanya kembali ke asrama. Ghi melolong. Seketika kemudian, keluarlah Jaw, Aaron dan Marvel.

"_Ada apa_?" Tanya Jaw.

"Tidak ada waktu. Jaw, buka gerbangnya. Aaron panggil Wendy, suruh dia bersiap di ruang kesehatan. Marvel, beri tahu Master tentang hal ini," ujarnya sambil ternggah-enggah. Ketiga serigala itu menghilang dengan elemen mereka.

Ghi, Erza dan Blaze tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah mendekati gerbang asrama. Tepat ketika memasuki area asrama, ia melihat Jaw berdiri dengan kokohnya. Mereka memasuki asrama dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya mereka di ruang kesehatan, Wendy sudah berdiri karena menunggu. Ghi menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai karena capeknya, Erza membaringkan tubuh Perempuan itu juga serigalanya di atas kasur. Saat itu, waktu serigala Ghi habis, maka ia kembali dalam wujud manusianya.

"Wendy, tolong ," pinta Ghi. Wendy mengangguk dan mulai mengobati perempuan itu. Samar-samar, ia mendengar sesuatu.

"_Nebula… lupus..,_" entah darimana ia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu, padahal tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Erza dan Ghi kembali ke kamar. Ketika sampai, ternyata Gray, Lucy, Natsu dan Mira ada di sana.

"Kalian dari mana—Ya ampun!" seru Mira menyadari baju Ghi dan Erza yang berantakan, juga kotor. Yang lebih mengejutkan, pada baju dan celana mereka terdapat bercak darah.

"Habis melawan beberapa penggangu, juga membawa seseorang yang terluka berat," ujar Erza. Mereka mengganti baju dan celana mereka, takut kalau ada yang melihat mereka berpenampilan seperti itu, akan terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Memang siapa yang kalian selamatkan?" Tanya Gray. Ghi menguap lebar.

"Seorang perempuan, juga seekor serigala kabut. Kurasa mereka hidup bersama. Yang membuatku terkejut..," kata Ghi.

"Bagaimana caranya menggunakan sihir. Caranya menggunakan sihir berbeda seperti kita-kita," lanjut Erza. Lucy terkejut, sepertinya dia tertarik.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Lucy. Ghi duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Ia menggunakan sihir dari gelang. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun," terang Ghi. Semuanya ternganga.

"Apa?!" seru mereka semua, Ghi memejamkan matanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ia mengeluarkan cahaya, berwujud terkadang seperti cambuk, kadang juga bola api. Melemparkannya pada _hollow_. Mungkin seekor _hollow_ bisa mati dengan sekali serang," tambah Erza. Mereka tambah kagum dengan perempuan yang Ghi dan Erza maksudkan. Mira mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bilang seorang perempuan dengan sihir gelang dan seekor serigala kabut?" Tanya Mira, Ghi mengangguk.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku yang mengatakan sihir tidak ada pada gelang. Mungkin itu dari batu," lanjutnya. Erza sempat melihat batu pada gelang itu yang bersinar _amber, shiro_ dan _azure_.

"Aku melihat batu yang berpendar dari gelang itu. Mungkin batu itu yang dimaksud, bukan gelangnya," kata Erza memberi kesimpulan. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menolong Wendy? Dia mengobati pasien-pasien itu sendirian. Porlyusica sedang pergi," ujar Gray. Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ohh, kau berani menyebut nama orang tua galak itu ya, tanpa sebutan depan? Hmm, tindakan yang nekat," kata Natsu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Gray mendorongnya ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Cerewet," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Erza, Mira Ghi dan Lucy. Merasa tertinggal, Natsu cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari mengikuti mereka. Sesampainya mereka di ruang kesehatan, mereka melihat Wendy yang sedang menyembuhkan serigala kabut itu.

"Hei, Wendy. Bagaimana mereka berdua?" Tanya Mira begitu masuk. Wendy menoleh ke belakang sementara kedua tangannya masih mencoba memulihkan Si Serigala.

"Um.. yang perempuan itu sudah baikkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Serigala ini sebentar lagi juga selesai," ujarnya polos.

"Yang mana yang lukanya paling parah?" Tanya Lucy, Wendy kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Serigala itu.

"Entahlah. Luka Perempuan itu dan Serigalanya sama-sama parah. Mungkin luka Perempuan itu yang parah," ujar Wendy terbata-bata karena ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyembuhkan si Serigala.

"H-hoi Wendy. Kau sanggup menyembuhkan mereka berdua sendirian?" Tanya Erza khawatir. Ia melihat Wendy yang pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kita bantu dia," ujar Natsu yang langsung mentransfer energy sihir miliknya. Diikuti Gray, Lucy, Mira dan Erza. Ghi berjalan memutari kasur, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan api emas miliknya. Natsu, Gray dan Mira sempat panik.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gray, Ghi mendekatkan telunjuknya pada dada Sang Serigala.

"Tenang saja. Ini tidak berbahaya," ucap Ghi santai. Ia menyentuh dada Sang Serigala, dan dalam sekejap seluruh tubuh Serigala itu berselubung api emas. Wendy dan yang lainnya kaget.

"_Nebula lupus, sanare_," gumam Ghi. Mereka tertegun ketika melihat api emas itu perlahan memudar, dan Serigala itu tersadar.

"Warrio_r_, _apa itu kau_?" Tanya Serigala Kabut. Ghi menggeleng.

"Bukan. Kalau yang kau maksud Teman Perempuanmu itu, dia berbaring di sana," kata Ghi sambil menunjuk kasur yang lain tempat Perempuan teman Serigala itu berbaring tertidur. Sang Serigala bangkit berdiri.

"_Warrior_!" serunya, tapi langsung terjatuh lagi sambil meringis.

"Tenanglah dulu. Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya," ujar Wendy. Serigala Itu menurut, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"_Apa kau yang membawaku kemari, Remaja Serigala_?" Tanya Sang Serigala pada Ghi, Ghi mengangguk.

"Dengan kedua temanku tentunya. Erza dan Blaze," ujar Ghi sambil memperkenalkan Erza dan Blaze.

"_Blaze? Blaze Bearer maksudmu_?" Tanya Serigala Itu lagi. Ghi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Blaze Bearer?" gumamnya, kemudian ia melihat Blaze yang datang berupa kabut yang memadat.

"_Siapa yang memanggilku_?" Tanya Blaze. Kemdian tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Serigala berbulu putih abu-abu yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur.

"_Stormbringer_!" seru Blaze. Dengan susah payah, Stormbringer –kita panggil aja Storm- berbalik.

"_Blaze Bearer! Senang melihatmu kembali_," ujarnya. Mereka berdua saling melepas rindu. Ghi tersenyum senang ketika melihat Blaze yang akhirnya bertemu dengan rekan sekawanan dan sejenisnya, serigala kabut.

"_Remaja Serigala, bagaimana keadaan_ Warrior?" Tanya Storm, Wendy membelai bulu Storm dengan lembut.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar," ujar Wendy. Storm menganggukkan kepala. Natsu memanggil Blaze.

"Blaze, kau jantan atau betina?" Tanya Natsu blak-blakan, tapi dia melakukannya dengan berbisik. Setidaknya dia tahu aturan. Blaze tampak ingin tertawa, tapi ia memendamnya.

"_Aku jantan. Storm betina. Semua serigala elemen pilihan _Tamer_ adalah jantan. Ada masalah_?" jelas Blaze, Nastu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak, sekadar ingin tahu," bisiknya lagi. Ia melihat Ghi yang memainkan api emas di tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya untuk memadamkannya.

"_Blaze, apa Remaja Serigala ini rekan sekawanan_?" Tanya Storm, blaze mengangguk.

"_Ya. Kami rekan sekawanan. Dulu aku bertemu dia ketika kita berpisah di gunung harapan_," jawab Blaze. Gray melihat ke arah Perempuan itu, ia tertarik pada batu gelang yang berpendar itu.

"Mira, ini lho batu yang Erza ceritakan," ujar Gray sambil mengamati batu gelang yang berpendar itu. Mira mendekati Gray.

"Kau benar. Ini sangat menarik. Storm, apa kau tahu keguaan batu ini apa?" Tanya Mira, Storm mengangguk.

"Warrior _menamakannya _tiger eye_ karena bentuknya. Biasanya aku berkomunikasi dengannya melalui batu itu. Kalian lihat, aku tidak berbicara menggunakan mulutku. Mungkin ada semacam telepati. Batu itu juga digunakan untuk bertarung_," jelas Storm, Blaze mengangguk.

"_Hmm… apa dia Adriane Charday? Kudengar dia seorang_ Wolf Warrior Rank 5," Tanya Blaze, Storm mengangguk.

"Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia sudah bebas. Ia mengundurkan diri dan menjadi Warrior pengembara. Sampai sekarang, ia masih ditawari pekerjaan oleh Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas," jelas Storm. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jelaskan semuanya! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan," ujarnya bingung. Storm menghela napas.

"Mother Wolf_ adalah sebutan lain untuk ratu serigala kami, ratu Avia Eona. Ia memerintah dengan seekor serigala laser betina yang bernama Silver Soul. Panggilan lain Silver Soul adalah _Song of Avalon_. _Father Akalas_ adalah suami Mother Wolf, yang ditemani serigala baja jantan yang bernama White Fang. White Fang juga dipanggil _Moonshadow," jelas Storm. Natsu mengangguk-angguk. Rupanya bukan hanya Natsu yang penasaran, semua orang dalam ruangan itu penasaran. Mereka semua duduk kecuali Ghi. Ghi tetap berdiri sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela sambil mendengarkan.

"_Dalam setiap tahun, akan ada 5 _Warrior_ pilihan _Father Akalas_ dan _Mother Wolf_ yang dinaikkan pangkatnya menjadi _Wolf Warrior_ dengan _Rank. Rank1_ untuk defense yang kuat_, rank 2_ untuk persahabatan terdalam_, rank 3_ untuk kepintaran, _rank 4_ untuk kebijakan, dan_ rank 5 _yang paling penting, karena _rank 5_ adalah _Wolf Warrior_ pilihan, dalam segi kekuatan seorang petarung_," jelasnya lagi. Mata Erza terlebar.

"Jadi, dia adalah Wolf Warrior Rank 5, yang paling hebat?!" seru Lucy kagum, Blaze mengangguk.

"_Kudengar dia pernah mengalahkan seekor naga pengacau_," ujar Blaze, Storm mengangguk.

"_Memang benar_," jawabnya. Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dari mana asalmu?" Tanya Erza.

"_Waelotoria, Negara di mana serigala kabut dan manusia tinggal bersama_," jawabnya. Kerutan pada kening Erza mendalam.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada Negara itu. Aku pasti tahu kalau ada sebutan seperti ini kalau Waelotoria ada," ujarnya terus terang.

"_A-apa_?" Storm terkejut. Gray menunjuk Adriane.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua kenapa? Jelaskan lagi pada kami. Mungkin kita bisa membantu," ujarnya.

"Waelotoria adalah sebuah Negara di bumi yang lain, bumi Theorea," suara master mengejutkan mereka. Ghi mendapati master berada di ambang pintu.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat, anak-anak," ucap master lagi.

"Kakek! Sini duduk!" ajak Natsu. Master mendapati suara erangan perempuan, yang berasal dari kasur yang Adriane tempati. Rupanya gadis itu sadar.

"Storm..," gumam Adriane. Storm berdiri dengan cepat dan menghampiri kasur Adriane.

"Warrior! _Hatiku melambung ketika kau memanggilku_!" ujar Storm. Ghi menghela napas, menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan beranjak pergi. Karakter Ghi yang tidak dapat diubah, ia tidak terlalu suka pendatang baru.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Mira pada Ghi, tapi Ghi mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan terus berjalan.

"Lagi-lagi berusaha menghindari orang lain," gumamnya sedikit kesal.

"Storm, kita di mana?" Tanya Adriane sambil memegang kepalanya yang berbalut perban.

"_Kita aman berkat mereka, _Warrior_. Kita berada di sebuah asrama_," ujar Storm.

"Bukannya kita ada di dekat sumur Panthera?" Tanya Adriane lagi, Storm menggeleng.

"_Kita sudah berada di bumi yang lain, bukan di Waelotoria, bukan di Theorea_," terang Storm. Adriane membelakkan matanya.

"Oh tidak. Kita harus kembali," erangnya, tapi ia kembali memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"_Hei, tenanglah dulu. Luka yang kau derita nanti terbuka lagi_," saran Blaze, Adriane menaikkan alisnya.

"Serigala kabut yang lain? Siapa Warriormu?" Tanya Adriane.

"_Dia Blaze Bearer, salah satu rekan sekawanan. Sebutan untuk_ _Warriornya adalah_ Tamer, _nama aslinya adalah Ghi Zebulon_," kata Storm memperkenalkan Blaze.

"_Salam dariku_, Warrior," salam Blaze sopan. Adriane tersenyum.

"Seseorang, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskanku kenapa aku di sini?" Tanya Adriane.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

Ghi berjalan mengelilingi asrama untuk melihat keadaan, sekaligus berterima kasih pada serigala-serigalanya itu.

"Aaron, siapa nama aslimu?" Tanya Ghi. Aaron menatapnya sambil berguling-guling.

"_Aaronleague_," jawabnya. Ghi menoleh pada Jaw, dan Marvel bergantian.

"_Jawreaper_," ujar Jaw tenang.

"_Marvelhigh_," kata Marvel sambil melompat-lompat. Ghi tersenyum puas.

"Hei, kenapa kau menanyakan tentang nama kami?" Tanya Aaron, Ghi menggeleng.

"Sekedar ingin tahu," jawabnya.

"Sekarang kembalilah berjaga. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian akan aku panggil. Oke?" Ucap Ghi, ketiga serigalanya mengangguk dan menghilang bersama dengan elemen mereka. Ghi menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kejadian dalam satu hari?" gumamnya.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Jadi begitu," gumam Adriane sedih, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini. Mungkin Erza, Mira dan Ghi bisa membantumu," ujar master. Adriane mengangguk pasrah.

"Master, bukannya sekarang waktu makan malam? Sekarang sudah jam enam lebih tiga puluh menit," ujar Mira mengingatkan master. Master berdehem.

"Sebaiknya kau antarkan dia ganti baju, kemudian mengundangnya ke ruang makan, Erza, Lucy," kata master. Erza dan Lucy mengangguk.

"Ikut kami ke kamarku," ujar Erza sambil tersenyum kecil. Adriane mengangguk.

"Hei bagaimana dengan serigala mereka?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy melihat Blaze.

"Blaze, kenalkan mereka pada serigala Ghi yang lain," ujarnya lalu meningalkan mereka semua. Blaze segera pergi bersama Storm untuk menemui ketiga serigala elemen yang lain.

Adriane memasuki kamar yang ditempati Erza, Lucy dan yang lain. Ia segera duduk di sofa sementara Lucy dan Erza sibuk mencarikannya baju yang cocok. Mereka juga meminta tolong Juvia, tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa mencarikan Adriane baju di lemari Ghi. Entah kebetulan atau apa, pakaian kepunyaan Ghi cocok dipakai oleh Adriane. Sekarang Adriane memakai kaos bertuliskan okami dengan gambar seekor serigala sedang berlari.

Mereka segera turun pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Adriane diminta master menuju ke depan untuk memperkenalkannya. Sementara Lucy, Erza dan Juvia duduk berhadapan dengan Natsu, Jellal, dan Gray.

"Hei, dia belum kembali?" Tanya Erza.

"Siapa? Ghi? Dia tidak ada sejak tadi," jawab Gray.

"Aduh, kenapa dia itu?" keluh Lucy. Acara makan berlangsung lama, Adriane makan bersama master, itu memang tradisi untuk seorang pendatang. Mereka makan cukup lama, tetapi saat di tengah-tengah, Ghi datang dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti.

"Hei, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Natsu ketika Ghi duduk di depannya.

"Aku berada di atap. Kenapa?" Tanya Ghi dengan suara kesal. Natsu menggerutu dan mulai melahap ayam bakarnya. Ghi malihat makanan yang ada, ayam bakar yang tinggal paha bawah yang masih utuh, bacon dan sosis, sup jamur, pie daging dan pastel. Ghi mengambil paha ayam dan segera pergi lagi.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana lagi?!" seru Gray. Ghi memberinya lirikan tajam sambil berlalu. Master mengetahuinya, tapi ia membiarkannya.

Setelah makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar. Adriane ditempatkan di kamar Erza. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat ada kantong plastic dan ada memo.

'Berikan ini pada si anak baru. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia tidur di kasurku, asal dia tidak kaget waktu besok bangun pagi dan melihat apa yang ada di sofa, Ghi' begitu isi memonya. Ketika dilihat, ternyata ada beberapa kaos seukuran badan Adriane, beberapa pasang pakaian dalam baru dan 3 celana panjang. Juga perlengkapan mandi.

"Ini, dari Ghi. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak menyampaikannya langsung?" gumam Lucy. Erza mengangkat bahu. Mereka segera bersiap untuk tidur, Adriane masih canggung untuk tidur di kasur Ghi, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Keesokan paginya, apa yang di khawatirkan Ghi benar. Ketika Adriane bangun, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seekor serigala hitam besar tidur di atas sofa. Ia menggunakan sihirnya dan menghantam serigala itu. Serigala besar itu terkejut dan meraung, ketika dilihatnya siapa yang malukainya, ia berlari meninggalkan kamar. Karena ada kegaduhan, Erza, Lucy, dan Juvia terbangun.

"Adriane, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy, Adriane menunjuk pintu yang terbuka lebar karena paksa.

"Ada seekor serigala hitam besar di dalam kamar ini, tidur di atas sofa. Ya ampun, siapa yang memeliharnya?" Tanya Adriane tegang sekaligus penasaran. Erza diam saja, Lucy berbisik pada Erza.

"Apa kita bisa memberitahunya siapa serigala itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Lucy sambil berbisik.

"Tidak, jangan dulu," balas Erza. Erza berdehem.

"Itu peliharaan Ghi. Dia memang suka pada serigala," ujarnya. Adriane menahan tawa.

"Ada juga yang seperti itu. Asrama ini memang aneh, tapi itu yang membuatku menyukainya," ujarnya. Lucy menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mereka kembali bersiap untuk makan pagi. Ketika makan pagi dimulai, ada Ghi. Ia makan dengan cepat, ketika ia mau meninggalkan ruang makan, ia memberi isyarat pada Erza untuk mengikutinya. Erza menurut dan segera menyusul Ghi. Mereka berada di atap.

"Hei, apa ini pembicaraan tentang anak baru itu?" Tanya Erza. Ghi berbalik dan duduk.

"Yeah. Dan aku punya pertanyaan," ujarnya. Erza mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu tentang serigala itu peliharaanku? Bukannya serigala itu adalah **diriku sendiri**?" ujarnya kesal. Erza terkekeh pelan.

"Serigala itu dalam dirimu, dan kau memeliharanya secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Dirimu adalah serigala itu. Sekarang giliranku bertanya, apa kau mau kedokmu terbongkar?" kata Erza balas bertanya. Ghi diam saja.

"Sudahlah, aku mengaku kalah. Sekarang kau boleh melanjutkan makanmu," ujarnya sambil membelakangi Erza. Erza malah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Erza, Ghi meliriknya.

"Kau tahu aku tipe orang yang tidak suka bertemu orang baru bukan? Itu alasan yang membuatku menghindarinya," ujar Ghi terus terang, walupun ada nada tidak suka dalam suaranya. Erza memukulnya pelan.

"Hei!" seru ghi.

"Kau ini… seharusnya kau menjadi panutannya! Kau lebih kuat dan lebih percaya diri bukan, Ghi-senpai!" seru Erza, Ghi terkejut dengan panggilannya.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai, Erza-sama!" guraunya. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan keras sampai-sampai anak yang ada di lantai dasar bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka samar-samar.

"Kita harus kembali," ujar Erza setelah selesai tertawa. Ghi mengangguk. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu tangga turun, pintunya tertutup dengan bunyai berdebum keras. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Zeref datang dengan seekor naga tengkorak alias hollow berbentuk naga di belakang mereka. Zeref memasang senyum liciknya dan memandang Ghi dengan tajam.

"Ghi Zebulon! Aku tahu kau sudah bertemu dengan Adriane C. bukan? Oh tidak jupa dengan serigalanya. Apa kau tidak merasa ganjil dengan semua ini?" Tanya Zeref dengan nada bicaranya yang tidak menyenangkan. Erza sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya, tapi Ghi menahannya.

"Apa maumu sekarang?!" serunya. Zeref mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Aku mau menunjukkan masa lalumu, tanpa persyaratan, tanpa perkelahian. Hanya masa lalumu yang sesunguhnya," ujarnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Ghi terkejut. Masa lalunya ada di genggaman Zeref.

"Apa kau mau atau tidak, Ghi Aliano Caziare?" Tanya Zeref. Ghi terkejut, keringat mulai menjalari dirinya. Ghi Aliani Caziare, merupakan nama aslinya.

Dier! Bagaimana? Masih mau tau kelanjutannya?

Tentang siapa itu Ghi dan diapa orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya?

Tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Zeref padanya?

Tengtang nasib Adriane dan Storm?

Tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya, who am i?

Remind to review?


	20. Chapter 20: Who am I?

Helow, para readers dan author!

Kambali bertemu dengan author gila nan gaje! #gedubrak

Untuk:

Alena: no, Adriane bukan keluarganya. Liat aja nanti, kubuat seru kok

Tentang genre, aku cenderung ke mystery, adventure sama fantasy. Kalo mau yang ada romance, aku bakal buat di cerita lain. Ini khusus mystery dan fantasy

SugarlessGum99: oh itu gampang! Tunggu aja chappynya, nanti aku kasih tau

(~-.-)~

Rate: T

Genre: adventure, mystery, mungkin ada sedikit humor

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 20: Who am I?

Ghi diam tak bergerak. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat, tentang namanya. Ghi Aliano Caziare adalah namanya, kemudian siapa orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya?

"Kutebak sekarang kau berpikir, tentang siapa orang tuamu yang sesunguhnya, apa kau lahir di tempat ini atau tidak bukan?" Tanya Zeref sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil, kemudian membukanya. Zeref tersenyum licik.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua ini?!" seru Erza. Ghi memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengacuhkan segala pikiran buruk dari kepalanya.

"Dari mana? Karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang melihatnya secara langsung 18 tahun yang lalu!" raungnya. Ghi menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau itu maumu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kepadaku sejak dulu?" Tanya Ghi tajam. Zeref menutup kotak kayu itu dan melemparkannya pada Ghi. Ghi menangkap kotak kayu itu.

"Aku hanya menunggu," gumamnya, kemudian ia menaiki naga tengkoraknya dan pergi dalam sekejap mata. Ghi memandangi kotak kayu itu.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Erza. Ghi tersentak dan menoleh kepada Erza.

"Yeah. Sekarang aku ingin tahu tentang masa laluku. Semoga dia tidak macam-macam," ujar Ghi. Dengan ragu Erza mengikutinya turun, kembali ke ruang makan. Ghi langsung kembali ke kamar. Saat itu makan pagi masih berjalan. Ghi membuka kotak kayu itu dan mendapati ada sebuah jam saku antic. Ia melihat pesan Zeref.

'Katakan tiga hal yang kau ingin ketahui, sebutkan waktunya. Seperti orang tua, di masa lalu,' Ghi menbacanya. Ia kembali melihat jam antic itu dan mengambilnya. Ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Kelahiran, di masa lalu," sedetik kemudian, ia sudah ditarik masuk melewati dimensi waktu, menuju masa lalu.

Flashback, Waelotoria.

Ghi berada di sana, dan menjadi bayangan karena ia tidak bisa memanipulasi waktu yang ada. Kalau ia bisa, maka sejarah akan berubah.

"Pengumuman! Anak dari Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas sudah lahir! Anak perempuan yang cantik dan sehat!" seru penjaga istana membacakan pengumuman yang membuat seisi Negara bersuka. Ghi berlari dengan kencang menuju istana, ia mencoba mencari tempat dimana bayi itu ada. Ghi menemukan sebuah kamar, di mana bayi itu sedang tidur bersama Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas. Mereka berdua berbicara terus.

"Sebaiknya, bayi ini kita beri nama siapa?" Tanya Mother Wolf. Moonshadow memberi hormat dan mengusulkan sebuah nama.

"_Bagaimana kalau Aliano Cadenza_?" usul Moonshadow, Mother Wolf tersenyum.

"Akan kutampung semua saran kalian," ujarnya. Father Akalas terkekeh.

"Aku menyukai karakter anak perempuan yang berani, Ghi Einzant," ucapnya.

"_Oh-oh! Bagaimana kalau Caziare_?" kata Silver Soul dengan semangat.

"Sudah kuputuskan, namanya adalah Ghi Aliano Caziare," ujar Mother Wolf. Ghi tersentak. Dadanya tiba-tiba nyeri, ia ingat kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana dengan serigalanya?" Tanya Father Akalas. Moonshadow dan Soul Silver memberi hormat lagi.

"_Bayi kami sudah lahir. Kuberi dia nama Fallhill. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada anakmu untuk menjadi rekan sekawanan_," ujar Moonshadow.

"Berdirilah. Kuterima kebaikan hatimu itu," ujar Mother Wolf. Ghi melihat seekor bayi serigala berbulu hitam dengan corak abu-abu didekatkan dengan Ghi. Saat itulah ia teringat, di mana Father Akalas mengecup keningnya sewaktu bayi, Mother Wolf menggendong dan membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. Tapi hanya sampai sana, setelah itu semuanya memudar dan ia kembali berada di akamr.

Flashback off

"Serangkaian masa lalu yang gila. Tapi perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas," gumam Ghi. Ia meletakkan jam antic itu kembali ke kotaknya, bersama dengan surat dari Zeref. Ia memandangnya sejenak. Ketika itu juga, Lucy, Erza, Juvia dan Adriane masuk kamar.

"_Kuso_," Ghi membuka jendela kamar, berubah menjadi serigala dan melompat turun dari tempat itu. Erza tahu kalau Ghi keluar secara diam-diam, tapi ia diam saja.

"Minna, kalian beristirahat saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujar Erza sambil berlari pergi meningalkan kamar. Tanpa basa-basi, Adriane ikut berlari. Lucy dan Juvia melihat tingkah kedua orang itu dengan aneh, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Lucy dan Gray malah berkunjung ke kamar laki-laki untuk ngobrol bareng.

Sementara itu, Erza kembali ke atap. Ia tidak tahu kalau Adriane mengikutinya. Sesampainya mereka di atap, ia menemukan Ghi duduk dengan wujud manusia, membelakanginya.

"Hei, serigala hitam. Senang banget ya menghindar dari orang baru?" Tanya Erza, Ghi menepuk-nepuk tempat di sisi kanannya agar Erza duduk. Erza berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Ghi.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi?" Tanya Ghi pada Erza, Erza menggeleng. Ghi membuka kotak kayu itu dan menunjukkan pada Erza jam antic pemberian Zeref.

"Jam antic," gumam Erza, Ghi menganguk.

"Jam antic ini memberitahuku segalanya. Hanya saja, aku baru menggunakannya sekali dan aku tidak tahu kapan jam antk ini bisa memperlihatkanku masa lalu, dan masa depan," ujar Ghi. Erza terkejut.

"Lalu, sejauh mana kau mengetahui tentang asalmu?" Tanya Erza, Ghi memegang kepalanya.

"Waelotoria, anak Mother wolf dan Father Akalas," ujarnya sambil sedikit meringis. Kali ini, ia tidak suka kenyataannya. Erza tersentak.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu bukan?" Tanya Erza, Ghi mengangguk.

"Kita bertiga," ujar Ghi sambil menoleh ke belakang dan menemui sosok Adriane yang berdiri dengan tenang.

"Ja.. jadi kau adalah Anak Yang Hilang itu..," ujar Adriane sambil tergagap. Ia tidak tahu kenyataannya. Ghi menghela napas dan membuka kotak kayu itu, serta mengambil jam antiknya.

"Anak yang hilang, Waelotoria masa lalu," gumamnya, dan mereka memasuki dimensi waktu lagi.

Flashback

Tepat tengah malam, saat kedua bulan purnama.

"_Gawat! Penjaga, tutup pintu gerbangnya_!" seru Moonshadow. Segera kegaduhan terjadi. Banyak orang mendatangi kamar raja dan ratu untuk memastikan keselamatan mereka. Ketika penasehat kerajaan masuk, mereka melihat Mother Wolf yang menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara Father Akalas berusaha menenangkannya.

"Yang Mulia! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru penasehat kerajaan sambil mendatangi mereka. Father Akalas menghela napas dan menjawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Ghi, anakku satu-satunya sudah diculik. Penculiknya juga membunuh Fallhill," ujarnya dengan nada pasrah, Mother Wolf menangis tersedu-sedu. Saat itulah ia menyadari, kalau ia sebenarnya tidak dibuang, tapi diculik. Erza menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"J-jadi, kau diculik," gumamnya, Ghi menghela napas.

"Sepertinya begitu. Semua ingatanku tentang ini hilang," gumamnya. Ia hanya dapat pasrah. Sekarang dadanya begitu sakit. Adriane mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Ghi-senpai," gumamnya. Ghi tersentak.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang baru. Tapi, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel lagi," ujar Ghi tanpa melihat Adriane. Mereka melihat kejadian di depan mereka, yaitu jasad Fallhill di angkat dan dibersihkan. Malam itu juga ia dimakamkan. Semua memudar dengan begitu cepat, karena waktunya sudah habis.

Flashback off

"Sungguh masa lalu yang menyebalkan," gerutu Ghi. Adriane terkekeh.

"Tapi kehebatanmu terbukti," ujar Adriane. Ghi menghela napas.

"Kita harus kembali. Hei, besok malam naik ke atap lagi. Kalian berdua akan aku ajak untuk mengetahui lebih dalam lagi," ujar Ghi yang kemudian berdiri dan melompat dari atap.

"Apa dia gila?!" seru Adriane. Erza tersenyum.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu, tapi aku salah. Dia memang perempuan yang tidak mudah takut," ujarnya. Erza mengajak Adriane kembali ke kamar. Ghi memanjat turun dan masuk ke kamar melalui jendela.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi hari datang, dan sepertinya Ghi sudah membuat suatu perbedaan. Ia pergi ke hutan untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia juga mendengar kicauan burung, suara sungai kecil yang mengalir, dan nyanyian serigala. Ghi tersenyum samar dan berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Aduh, enaknya~," gumam Ghi setelah tidur di kasurnya. Lucy memandangnya.

"Dari atap lagi? Ya ampun Ghi. Aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu yang suka berjemur kulitnya tidak menggelap," ujar Lucy, Ghi terkekeh.

"Itu adalah kelebihanku. Dan aku tidak dari atap," ujarnya dengan kekehan pada akhir kalimatnya. Ghi melihat Juvia dan Erza yang tengah tertidur. Ghi teringat sesuatu.

"Lucy, mau ikut aku bertemu dengan seekor serigala elemen?" Tanya Ghi, Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku tertarik dengan keunikan mereka," ujarnya yang langsung mengambil jaketnya.

"Ayo," ujarnya. Ghi berubah menjadi serigala dan menyuruh Lucy menaikinya. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Pegangan yang erat. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang keras," ujar Ghi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang. Lucy berpegangan pada bulu Ghi. Ghi langsung berlari dengan kencang. Mereka keluar dari asrama, menerobos pintu gerbang. Setelah dekat dengan hutan, Lucy turun dari punggung Ghi. Mereka berdua memasuki hutan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Ghi mendengar suara alunan serigala.

"Aku mendengar alunan serigala. Sini, kemarikan telapak tanganmu," ujar Ghi. Lucy mengulurkan tangannya. Ghi mencakar sendiri tangan kirinya, kemudian mengecap telapak tangan Lucy dengan darahnya. Seketika kemudian, Lucy bisa mendengar suara serigala. Tanpa ia sadari, Lucy menjadi seekor serigala. Bulu Lucy berwarna kuning keemasan campur putih pada bagian perutnya dan ada garis biru di bagian lehernya.

"Jalan saja seperti biasa," saran Ghi. Lucy berjalan dengan kikuk, awalnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mulai terbiasa. Mereka kembali mendengar alunan serigala.

"Mungkin ini serigala daun," gumam Ghi. Lucy mengangguk. Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam, dan menemukan seekor serigala daun! Serigala daun itu tampak terkejut dn iamengambil posisi menyerang.

"_Siapa kau_!" seru Serigala itu. Ghi menenangkannya.

"Aku rekan sekawanan," jawabnya tenang. Serigala itu tampak ragu.

"_Apa bukti milikmu_?" Tanya Serigala itu lagi. Lucy mulai khawatir.

"Aku memiliki temanku yang ada di sebelahku. Juga serigala kabut, tanah, angin dan petir. Apa itu kurang bagimu?" Tanya Ghi lagi. Serigala itu terdiam.

"_Apa maumu, kawanan campuran_?" Tanya Serigala itu.

"Hanya menjadikanmu teman dengan manusia," ujar Ghi. Lucy terkejut karena dirinya mulai bersinar dan berubah kembali menjadi seorang manusia. Ghi juga kembali seperti semula.

"_Kau pembohong! Kau mengatakan semua kebohongan milikmu untuk memanfaatkan aku_!" seru Serigala itu marah. Ghi menggeleng.

"Aku serius," ujarnya santai. Lucy melihat Ghi melolong. Beberapa saat setelah melolong, Blaze, Marvel, Jaw dan Aaron datang.

"_Kau memanggil_?" Tanya Blaze. Ghi menoleh pada Serigala daun itu.

"Tolong ceritakan padanya," mohon Ghi. Jaw tersenyum lebar, menampakkan ceretan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan menghampiri Serigala itu. Mereka segera memulai percakapan.

"Wah Ghi, aku baru tahu kalau begini caranya kau mendapat serigala elemen begitu banyak," puji Lucy, Ghi mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah tidak juga. Dulu sewaktu aku mau coba menundukkan Marvel, kami sempat bertarung dan aku menang. Ia bersumpah akan menjadi pengikutku," jawab Ghi. Lucy duduk di rerumputan dan menghirup udara hutan.

"Segarnya," gumam Lucy. Mereka dengan suara bercakap-cakap dari kelompok kecil serigala itu.

"_Hei, itu bagianku_!" seru Aaron galak.

"_Cerewet_!" kata Marvel acuh tak acuh.

"_Lihat dong, kalian bertengkar di hadapan serigala betina. Itu tidak sopan_," ujar Blaze sambil menguap.

"Yeah. Bukannya kau jatuh cinta padanya, Aaron?" goda Jaw. Marvel memberinya lirikan tajam. Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Serigala daun itu.

"_Siapa namamu_?" Tanya Marvel.

"_Landleaf,_" jawab Landleaf –panggil: Land- .

"_Kau mau ikut kami berempat_?" Tanya Jaw. Land melihat Ghi yang bercakap-cakap dengan Lucy.

"_Apa aku punya jaminan_?" kata Land balas bertanya, Aaron mengangguk.

"_Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita suka bersama Ghi! Awalnya kami juga resah, tapi kami tetap percaya dan kepercayaan itu bertahan sampai sekarang_," ujarnya panjang lebar. Land mengangguk mengerti. Storm mendekatinya.

"_Jadi, apa keputusanmu_?" Tanya Storm. Land diam sejenak. Saat itulah Ghi dan Lucy mendengarkan jawaban Land. Land mendesah, kemudian menghela napas.

"_Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan ikut kalian_," ujarnya. Marvel melompat-lompat gembira sementara yang lain tersenyum lebar dan saling membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Ghi mendatangi Land.

"Selamat datang dalam kawanan, Land," ujarnya. Land tersenyum.

"_Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Tamer, warrior atau apa_?" Tanya Land. Ghi mengibaskan tangannya.

"Apa saja boleh. Biasanya keempan serigala itu memanggilku tamer," ujar Ghi. Land mengangguk. Lucy mendatangi Ghi.

"Hei, berikan aku cap serigalamu lagi dong! Enak juga menjadi serigala," celetuk Lucy. Ghi memberikannya cap serigala dan Lucy kembali berubah menjadi serigala. Ghi juga berubah menjadi serigala. Ia melihat ke langit biru juga matahari yang tampak sudah di atas kepala. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan menelusuri hutan cukup lama.

"Sudah siang. _Guys_, kita kembali. Hei Marvel, tugasmu menjaganya dan membawanya berkeliling," ujar Ghi. Marvel mengangguk mengerti. Kelima serigala elemen itu kembali dan meninggalkan Ghi juga Lucy disana.

"Ayo kita kembali juga," ujar Lucy. Ghi tidak bergeming.

"Tunggu," ujar Ghi. Lucy berbalik dan duduk, ia melihat Ghi sedang menulis sesuatu tapi tidak jelas. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ghi berdiri.

"Selesai. Nah ayo," ajaknya. Lucy berdiri dan menguap, kemudian mereka kembali ke asrama. Sesampainya mereka di asrama, Erza dan Adriane mendatangi mereka di gerbang.

"Hei, pergi ke mana saja kalian?" Tanya Erza. Ghi terkekeh dan berjalan menerobos mereka. Adriane terkejut ketika melihat Lucy yang berpenampilan sebagai serigala.

"Ini hasil dari Ghi-san?" Tanya Adriane, Lucy mengangguk.

"Keren bukan?! Dia memang jenius!" seru Lucy. Erza menaiki punggung Lucy.

"Coba bawa aku ke kamar," gumam Erza. Lucy menggoyangkan tubuhnya tanda memprotes.

"Hei! Aku bukan alat tumpangan!" protes Lucy. Erza berdiri dan tertawa. Mereka yang ada di sana tertawa semua. Sementara itu Ghi berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamar. Sesampainya dia di kamar, Ghi mencara Juvia.

"Juvia, kau di dalam?" Tanya Ghi sewaktu memasuki kamar. Juvia keluar dari ruang tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Juvia. Ghi menjentikkan jarinya.

"Waktu yang tepat! Nah aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Ghi yang kemudian menarik tangan Juvia pergi dari kamar.

"Eh?"

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Nah tolong kau sirami semua tanaman ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri," ujar Ghi. Ia membawa Juvia ke taman rahasia yang tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Taman itu tidak besar, tapi cukup indah. Juvia cukup terpesona.

"J-Juvia terpesona. Taman ini indah," kata Juvia sedikit terbata-bata karena terpesonanya. Ghi tertawa, mengembalikan sosoknya ke wujud manusia dan ia berjalan menuju sebuah sumur tua yang masih ada airnya. Ia menarik tali dan mulai menimba. Juvia saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman.

"Sekarang tinggal menyiramkannya ke tanaman," gumam Ghi. Saat itulah Juvia berlari kecil mendatanginya dan menggunakan _water magic_nya untuk menyiram semua tanaman yang ada. Ghi juga menyiram beberapa tanaman. 5 menit kemudian mereka selesai menyirami seluruh tanaman yang ada.

"_Phew_, cukup banyak tanaman," keluh Ghi. Juvia mengangguk.

Gruk gruk gruk..

"Eh suara apa itu?" gumam Juvia. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, semua tanaman menyatu dan beberapa tanaman karnivora membentuk mulut yang bergigi sangat tajam.

"Apa ini?!" ujar Juvia tegang.

"Hm?" gumam Ghi, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya tersenyum tertarik.

"Kurasa kita bisa bersenang-senang sejenak nih!" ujarnya. Monster tanaman itu tingginya kira-kira 3 meter dengan gigi yang panjang dan setajam pisau. Monster itu meraung dan mulai mengejar mereka. Ghi berubah lagi menjadi serigala dan berlari. Juvia sudah lari duluan.

"Apa kau bisa menghentikannya?!" seru Juvia panik, ghi tertawa lebar.

"Aku bisa, tapi aku tidak mau," ujarnya. Mereka berdua terus berlari dan menghindari setiap terjangan akar yang merupakan bagian dari kaki monster tanaman itu. Mereka menaiki tangga dan segera keluar dari tempat itu. Sialnya, monter tanaman itu membobol tembok itu dan menerobos masuk asrama karena mengejar kedua orang itu.

"Minggir-minggir! Buldoser lewat!" seru Ghi sambil tertawa, sementara Juvia berusaha berlari sekuatnya. Banyak anak yang menganggapnya mainan, tapi ketika monster itu melewati mereka, mereka ternganga dan bersyukur tidak menghalanginya ataupun menjadi korban. Ghi dan Juvia masih terus dikejar, Ghi mengambil rut eke lapangan basket di belakang asrama.

"Juvia, cepat potong jalanmu! Aku akan menanganinya!" seru Ghi. Juvia langsung memotong jalannya dan berlari menjauh. Monster itu tetap mengincar Ghi. Sesampainya mereka di lapangan, Ghi berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat. Ia melolong ketika melohat monster tanaman itu datang dan diam, tetapi mulutnya tetap terbka dan meneteskan liur berwarna hijau. Ghi diam tak bergerak. Sebelum monster itu bergerak, gerakannya terhenti. Monster itu meraung, tapi mulutnya terlihat ditutup secara paksa. Daerah sekitar mulutnya terlihat garis-garis cakaran yang terus bermunculan. Ghi tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Monster itu kembali meraung, kemudian tubuh besarnya hancur berkeping-keping, menjadi abu yang langsung terbang tertiup angin. Ghi berdiri dan menghirup napas dalam.

"Ternyata kau yang mendengar lolonganku, Land. Arigato," ujarnya, kemudian berlari lagi untuk membersihkan diri sehabis seharian keluar terus.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Kemana saja kau sehabis kita bertemu di gerbang?" Tanya Erza sewaktu makan.

"Jangan tanya aku," ujar Ghi cepat. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk mengatakannya. Natsu melahap sepotong besar daging panggang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Alo giyu aoa (baca: kalo gitu apa)?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Cari masalah," ujar Adriane bercanda. Juvia mengangguk.

"Iya. Awalnya mau siram tanaman, eh tapi jadinya kejar-kejaran sama monster tanaman 3 meter," tambah Juvia. Jellal mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Kalian habis ini sibuk?" Tanya Gray. Erza, Adriane dan Ghi mengangguk.

"Kami bertiga ada urusan. Memang ada apa?" Tanya Ghi, Gray menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Hei, kudengar kemarin Zeref datang dengan tumpangannya ya? Dia tidak macam-macam kan?" Tanya Gray lebih lanjut. Lucy menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mendengar adanya keributan," ujarnya. Mereka bercakap-cakap lagi sampai acara makan selesai. Sesudah itu, Ghi langsung mengajak Erza dan Adriane ke atap. Malam itu cuaca cukup dingin. Sebelum ke atap, mereka mengambil jaket dan memakai celana panjang.

"Kelihatannya semua sudah berkumpul ya? Kalau begitu aku mulai," ujar Ghi. Mereka bertiga duduk membentuk segi tiga kecil. Ghi mengeluarkan jam antiknya.

"Penculikan putri kerajaan Waelotoria, masa lalu," gumamnya dan seketika kemudian, mereka memasuki dimensi waktu.

Flashback

Di sebuah rumah dari kayu, di kaki gunung harapan.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan anak ini! Aku bisa menjadikannya percobaan setelah gagal dengan 90 bayi yang lain. Anak ini harus berhasil!" seru seseorang dengan baju laboratoriumnya. Bayi yang ia katakan adalah Ghi, anak yang diculik dari kerajaan. Ia segera mengambil suntik, menngambil cairan dari sebuah tabung, kemudian menyuntikkannya pada si bayi. Awalnya bayi itu menangis, kemudian suaranya mengecil, dan tertidur. Setelah tertidur, dokter itu mengambil semua peralatan bedah dan mulai membedah bayi itu. Ia membedahnya sampai jantung.

Ketika itulah dokter ini berjalan menuju laptopnya, melepas kedua sarung tangan karet yang berwarna merah karena daran dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Setelah ia menekan tombol 'enter', sebuah kotak kaca di sebelah laptopnya terbuka. Dokter itu membuka kotak kaca itu dan melihat beberapa batu yang berpendar.

Berbagai batu ia lihat dari kacamatanya, kemudian membuangnya. Begitu terus sampai ia melihat sebuah batu yang membuatnya tersenyum licik. Sebuah batu berwarna hitam legam yang memancarkan aura aneh darinya, dan samar-samar dari pendaran hitam itulah terbentuk sosok serigala hitam. Dokter itu tertawa, kemudian menutup kotak kaca itu dan mengambil sarung tangan lain. Ia menghampiri bayi itu dan meletakkan batu itu secara perlahan tepat di jantungnya. Setelah itu, ia menutup jantungnya dan menjahit bekas luka itu dengan sihir agar tidak ada bukti. Setelah beberapa lama, si bayi sadar. Dokter itu terkejut, kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil memasukkan batu elemen ke dalam anak ini!" serunya gembira. Kemudian ia mengecek kesehatan si bayi, dan semuanya menunjukkan angka normal. Tidak ada gejala apa-apa dari jantungnya. Setelah itu, ia mencoba kekuatan batu yang kini sudah menjadi pusat sihir Ghi sampai sekarang. Kekuatannya luar biasa. Dokter itu kembali tertawa, membawa anak itu pergi keluar rumah, kemudian membakar rumah itu. Rumahnya hangus dalam sekejap. Setelah itu, dokter itu menggumamkan sesuatu, dan sebuah portal terbuka. Dengan sigap, dokter dan si bayi memasuki portal itu dan menghilang menuju earthland.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, dokter itu mencari sebuah rumah yang ada orangnya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Dokter itu terus berjalan dan mencari rumah yang mau menerima si bayi. Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di Magnolia, Fiore. Di sana, ia meletakkan Ghi di depan sebuah rumah. Sebelum pergi ia bergumam.

"Aku adalah orang yang memberimu kekuatan untuk mengontrol kegelapa. Sampai kau lupa namaku, akan aku bunuh kau di tempat. Namaku adalah Zeref," ujarnya dingin. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu itu dan segera pergi.

Flashback off

Ghi terkejut, begitu juga Adriane dan Erza. Untuk sementara mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mau melihat kelanjutannya. Kalian mau lagi atau tidak?" Tanya Ghi. Adriane dan Erza ragu-ragu, tapi mereka tetap mengangguk.

"Pembunuhan orang tua bayi kerajaan, Magnolia masa lalu," ujarnya lagi. Mereka memasuki dimensi waktu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Flashback

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek sedang berjalan di taman kecil. Usianya kira-kira 6 tahun. Ia di sana sendirian. Entah apa yang membuatnya sendirian. Kalau ia mengajak orang lain bermain, pasti orang tuanya melarangnya. Entah apapun itu alasannya.

"Hei! Jangan pernah kamu berani menyentuh anakku lagi! Kau sudah membuat anakku cacat tahu!" seru ibu seorang anak yang mengancam dan mengusir Ghi. Ghi selalu merasa aneh, seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam dirinya.

Suatu malam, Ghi terbangun. Ia ingin buang air kecil. Ia berjalan ke toilet tetapi melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kita harus mengatakkan padanya?" samar-samar suara ayahnya terdengar. Niat untuk buang air kecil dibatalkannya. Ghi kecil mendekati pintu kamar tanpa suara.

"Kau gila? Kau mau membuatnya sengsara di umurnya yang masih muda?" Tanya sang ibu. Sekarang Ghi bertanya-tanya. Sebelum ia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ia mendengar suara bedebum keras dari dalam kamar ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Oh halo, bapak dan ibu. Selamat malam," ujar pemuda laki-laki yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Kedua orang tua Ghi terkejut.

"Siapa kau!" seru sang ayah. Pemuda itu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ckckck, tidak sopan berkata begitu pada seorang tamu yang memberi kalian anak dengan kemampuan seorang _mage professional_," ujarnya. Si ibu terkejut.

"Jadi kau yang mengetuk pintu kamar 6 tahun lalu?" Tanya si ibu.

"Yah benar. Aku rasa kalian seharusnya bahagia setelah kuberi dia," lanjutnya. Sang ayah memukul meja di sampingnya.

"Kau gila?! Kau malah member kami monster!" serunya. Ghi kecil terkejut. Dirinya… dikatakan oleh seseorang ayah yang sangat disayanginya adalah monster?

"Aku tidak gila. Seharusnya kau yang gila. Dunia ini penuh dengan _mage_ dan kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, kau bodoh," ujarnya. Si ibu sudah tidak tahan.

"Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kau pergi atau..," ucapannya dipotong lelaki itu.

"Atau apa? Atau kau akan membunuhku? Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda!" serunya. Si ibu sudah bersiap dengan pistol di tangan kirinya. Ketika ia hendak menembak lelaki itu, badannya sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Tubuh tak bernyawa si ibu jatuh ke lantai, dan baju kedua orang yang masih hidup itu berwarne merah darah.

"Istriku!" seru si suami. Lelaki itu menendang kedua bagian tubuh si ibu dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu dasar kau bajingan?!" seru si ayah kasar. Sebelum sang ayah meninjunya, lelaki itu sudah menyiapkan pisau tepat di leher sang ayah.

"Aku hanya mau anakmu. Bukannya anakmu itu tidak berguna?" bisik lelaki itu. Sang ayah menekan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah Ghi Zebulon, dia ada di kamar di sebelah lemari besi," ujarnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum licik dan segera menancapkan pisau miliknya tepat di tengkuk sang ayah, dan seketika itu juga sang ayah mati. Lelaki itu tertawa lepas.

"Dasar manusia bodoh. Sekarang, kemarilah kepada ayahmu yang sesungguhnya, Zeref! Ahahahah!" seru lelaki yang ternyata Zeref. Ghi kecil terkejut dan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah dilontarkan lelaki itu, kalau Zeref adalah ayah kandungnya. Zeref berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ghi kecil berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa suara menuju pintu keluar, tetapi langsung bersembunyi ketika mendengar Zeref sudah ada di ruang tamu, tempatnya menguping tadi. Ghi kecil kembali mendengarkan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau dia tahu siapa aku? Ah, tentu saja membawanya pulang dan melatihnya agar menjadi peneror setelah remaja. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahu? Hmm, kubunuh saja ia di tempat," ujarnya. Ghi kecil terkejut, tapi dia tetap diam. Ia mendengarkan lagi ketika Zeref memasuki kamarnya, saat itulah Ghi keluar dengan diam dari persembunyiannya dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Ia menunggu sebentar dari kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian, rumahnya terbakar oleh api berwarna hijau, kemudian berubah menjadi hitam dan berubah lagi menjadi merah. Hal pertama yang Ghi kecil pikirkan adalah Zeref salah satu orang yang mau membunuhnya. Kedua, Zeref adalah orang yang membuatnya berkemampuan seperti monster. Saat itulah, Ghi kecil menangis dan ia berlari sejauh mungkin. Saat ia berlari tanpa arah, Zeref mengejarnya. Mereka berlari memasuki kawasan asrama (dulu, asrama tidak ada gerbang).

Zeref menyerang Ghi kecil, tapi entah memang ada aura spiritual atau apa, ketika Ghi kecil terdorong masuk kawasan Asrama, dirinya tidak apa-apa, tapi zeref terluka hebat. Zeref meraung.

"Kutukan serigala, dark wolf!" serunya, kutukan itu masuk ke dalam barrier dan bersarang tepat di lengan kiri. Ghi kecil berseru kesakitan, tapi ia tetap berjalan sampai depan gerbang asrama. Saat itulah, master Makarov membukakan pintu dan membawa Ghi kecil masuk.

Flashback end

Nah gimana?

Ada yang mau complain ato pujian?

Review!


	21. Chapter 21: History

Rate: T

Genre: adventure, mystery, mungkin ada sedikit humor

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 21: Another reason, another change

"Aduh.., kepalaku sakit," keluh Ghi ketika mereka kembali ke kamar. Ternyata Lucy dan Juvia masih belum tidur.

"Apa kau sakit? Belakangan ini cuaca memang buruk," ujar Lucy. Erza membantu Ghi duduk di sofa.

"Apa mungkin ini efek pemakaian terus-menerus?" Tanya Adriane. Ghi mendesah sambil terus memijat kepalanya.

"Kurasa iya. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang buruk, kurasa besok aku akan sakit," keluhnya. Erza terkekeh.

"Terima saja. Kau juga manusia bukan?" ujarnya. Ghi mendesah.

"Yah, nasibku sedang buruk. Kurasa aku harus mencari serigala keberuntungan," ujarnya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa.

"Walaupun begitu, belum tentu kau bisa menemukannya," ujar Juvia. Ghi melepas jaketnya.

"Aku mau tidur. _My head's killing me_," ujar Ghi sambil berdiri dan memasuki kamar. Ghi merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan segera tidur. Erza melepas jaketnya.

"Yah, memang atap adalah tempat yang cukup berbahaya kalau cuaca buruk. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau memilih atap sebagai tempat khususnya," ujar Erza. Adriane melihat batu gelangnya yang berpendar lembut.

"Kita tidur saja. Sekarang sudah malam," ujar Lucy. Juvia mengangguk.

"Adriane, kau bisa tidur di manba saja kan?" tanya Juvia. Adriane mengangguk.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Lucy, Adriane mengangguk.

"Aku sudah biasa. Sebelum di sini, aku malah tidur di tanah lembab atau di atas tumpukan jerami. Maklum, aku seorang _warrior_ pengembara," ujarnya. Erza menganguk.

"Baiklah_. Oyasuminasai_," ujarnya yang langsung ke kamar diikuti Lucy dan Juvia. Adriane mematikan lampu dan duduk di sofa, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku bisa kembali?" gumamnya ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Beberapa jam kemudian, ia terbangun. Adriane duduk dan celingukan. Ia mendengar suara orang berjalan. Ia mengintip ke kamar dan mendapati semua orang tidur. Ketika ia melihat jam, ternyata jam 2 pagi.

'Siapa yang bangun subuh-subuh begini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan, Adriane membuka pintu kamar dan keluar. Lorong sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang yang berjalan. Lorong juga remang-remang karena lampu utama dimatikan. Ia mendengar suara jejak kaki dan bayangan tepat di bawah tangga. Adriane berjalan cepat untuk mengetahui siapa yang keluyuran subuh-subuh. Ia menuruni tangga dan melihat pintu utama terbuka dan ada bayangan lelaki.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Adriane. Lelaki itu tersenyum licik, dan Adriane bisa melihat kilatan tjam dari matanya walaupun remang-remang. Lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali berlari.

"Sial," gumamnya dan berlari mengejar lelaki itu. Mereka kejar-kejaran sampai di taman belakang, tempat di mana Jellal menyatakan perasaannya pada Erza sewaktu perayaan tahun baru. Di sana lelaki itu diam.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Adriane lagi. Lelaki itu berbalik.

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang membuatmu datang kemari. Masih baik aku belum menghancurkan kerajaan serigala itu, kalau tidak, semua tinggal kenangan dan abu," ujarnya. Mata Adriane terbelak.

"Apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?" Tanya Adriane was-was. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu.

"Untuk menunjukkanmu pada anak yang hilang, mungkin?" ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

"Karena aku sudah tahu, kembalikan kami (Adriane dan Storm) sekarang," ujarnya tajam. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuannya? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya lelaki itu. Adriane mendesah.

"Kau yang sudah menyebabkan kami kemari! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" serunya marah. Lelaki itu berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Oh aku takut! Tapi aku bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab asal kau tahu. Tapi, aku akan membuat portal yang akan membuatmu kembali ke Theorea. Dan aku hanya akan membuatnya dapat dipakai 2 kali," ujarnya sambil menulis di tanah menggunakan darahnya. Adriane diam tak bergeming, hanya melihatnya. 5 menit kemudian, lukisan portal itu sudah jadi.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ujarnya, yang kemudian menghilang. Ketika itu, ia membuka matanya.

"Itu hanya mimpi," gumamnya. Jam 7 pagi dan ia baru bangun dari mimpi yang mirip kenyataan. Adriane melihat ke kamar dan melihat Ghi yang sudah bangun, tapi masih duduk di kasurnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku harus minta bantuan Wendy lagi," gumam Ghi sambil sedikit mengeluh. Erza membalikkan badannya menghadap Ghi.

"Sebaiknya begitu, daripada kau menyebarkan virus kemana-mana," guraunya. Ghi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan 'menyebarkan virus kemana-mana' hah?" Tanya Ghi. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Lucy dan Juvia mulai bangun.

"_Minna ohayou_," ujarnya sambil menguap. Adriane memberanikan diri masuk.

"Semua sudah bangun rupanya," ujarnya. Ghi mengangguk. Erza teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, apa jam antikmu masih berguna?" Tanya Erza. Ghi mengambil jam antic itu dan melihat jarumnya tidak bergerak.

"Sudah tidak berjalan. Kurasa sudah sampai pada batasnya," ujar Ghi. Juvia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Batas apa?" Tanya Lucy. Erza menyela.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," ujarnya. Adriane mengangguk.

"Yah, jamnya sudah rusak, mungkin," tambahnya. Ghi menguap lebar.

"Aduh. Hm, aku kok punya firasat aneh?" ujarnya, yang langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mencondongkan dirinya.

"Hei Ghi!" seru Lucy. Erza berusaha menarik kaki Ghi, tapi dia terlanjur jatuh.

"Ghi!" seru Juvia. Sesaat hening, sampai Adriane memberanikan diri mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Bua!" seru Ghi mengagetkan keempat temannya itu. Adriane terloncat ke belakang. Lucy dan Erza mengurut dadanya masing-masing. Ghi terkekeh.

"Kenapa gitu? Aku cuma mau mencairkan suasana!" serunya dengan menjulurkan lidah. Ia segera masuk melalui jendela.

"Karena sudah tidak ada keluhan, aku mandi dulu," ujarnya dengan cepat sambil menyambar perlengkapan mandinya dan segera mandi sebelum terkena amukan keempat orang itu.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"Nah selesai," ujar Wendy setelah menyembuhkan Ghi. Walau masih sakit kepala, setidaknya sudah lebih baik. Ghi berdiri dari kursi.

"_Arigato_ Wendy!" serunya. Wendy tersenyum. Erza menyusul Ghi berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Erza.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin," jawab Ghi dengan sedikit menghela napasnya. Ketika mereka mau masuk ke dalam ruang makan, Adriane menghampiri mereka.

"Erza, Ghi, ada yang mau aku bicarakan nanti," ujarnya. Erza menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Heh? Di mana?" Tanya Erza.

"Di perpustakaan setelah makan pagi. Kalian tidak sibuk kan?" ujarnya, Ghi menggeleng.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan," ujarnya. Adriane mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Ghi dan Erza sempat bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan segera masuk ruang makan.

Hari itu makanannya ada ayam panggang, _double sandwich_ daging, _pizza, spagetty _dan telur goreng.

"Wow, makanan kesukaanku," ujar Natsu berseri-seri. Natsu segera mengambil _double sandwich_, ayam panggang dan _pizza_, masing-masing 5 potong. Ghi duduk menghadap Adriane dan segera mengambil semua makanan satu porsi agar nanti ia bisa menambah apa yang mau dimakannya. Erza duduk menghadap Jellal sementara Lucy dan Natsu berdampingan menghadap Gray dan Juvia.

"Kurasa hari ini selera makanmu bagus," ujar Gray pada Lucy. Lucy menggeleng.

"Biasa saja," ujarnya. Juvia melirik dan mendapati muka Gray memerah gara-gara _spagetty_nya dimasukkan cabai yang banyak, oleh Natsu tentunya.

"Gyahahaha!" tawa Natsu terbahak-bahak. Juvia menggunakan _water magic_nya dan menyuruh Gray minum. Meja tempat mereka makan sangat berisik dan lucu. Bayangkan saja muka Gray yang gelagapan karena Juvia menyogoknya minum air? Lucy tersenyum dan tertawa sesekali. Untung saja mereka tidak ditegur oleh Master atau yang lainnya.

Setelah makan, duo rival itu tetap bertarung tatapan.

"_Hentai_," ujar Natsu.

"_Baka_," balas Gray.

"Sipit,"

"Sayu,"

"Es,"

"Api,"

"Kurus,"

"Keceng,"

Kedua orang it uterus beradu mulut sampai di lantai 3, lantai di mana ada banyak kamar untuk para murid. Lucy memasukkan kunci kamar, kemudian memutar kenopnya hingga pintu terbuka.

"Kedua orang itu tak pernah mau mengalah. Huh, menyusahkan saja," ujar Erza kemudian menghela napasnya. Ghi duduk di sofa, tetapi ia tetap melihat ketika Erza mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dan melerai mereka dengan menyodorkan kedua pedangnya tepat di depan leher mereka. Kalau mereka berani maju, leher mereka akan tertusuk pedang Erza.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lanjutkan?" Tanya Erza dengan _deathglare_nya. Gray dan Natsu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, takut tergores pedang tajam milik Titania itu.

"A-ah melanjutkan apa?" Tanya Gray dengan susah payah. Erza menyipitkan matanya, kemudian berpaling pada Natsu.

"K-kami sudah baikkan kok," kata Natsu. Erza menurunkan pedangnya.

"kalau begitu, kembalilah ke kamar kalian," ujarnya tajam. Natsu dan Gray mengangguk dengan cepat dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Jellal tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Erza yang lembut bisa juga berubah seperti ini," ujarnya. Erza tersenyum.

"Ini karena keadaan," ujarnya. Jellal tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Erza tersentak.

"Ghi, kita ada janji," ujarnya. Ghi yang tengah tiduran di sofa terbangun.

"Di perpustakaan kan?" Tanya Ghi. Erza mengangguk. Sebelum mereka pergi, Lucy bertanya pada mereka.

"Janji sama siapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Adriane," jawab Ghi cepat, kemudian mereka kembali berlari pergi ke perpustakaan. Lucy menutup pintu kamar dan mengobrol sama Juvia tentang kedua laki-laki _frienemy_ itu.

Sementara itu, Ghi dan Erza sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Mereka mendorong pintu besar dan masuk ke dalam. Mereka celingukan ketika mencari Adriane.

"Hei, aku di sini," panggil Adriane dari meja tempat peminjaman buku. Erza dan Ghi menoleh ke belakang.

"Kukira kau di mana, ternyata di sana," ujar Ghi. Adriane member isyarat agar kedua orang itu mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi asrama dan sampai di taman kecil.

"Taman ini..," gumam Erza karena pikirannya melayang pada kejadian malam tahun baru. Ghi menelusuri taman itu.

"Wow, taman yang indah," kata Ghi member komentar. Adriane celingukan, kemudian terkejut.

"_Minna_, ke sini," ujarnya. Ghi berjalan ke arah Adriane, Erza tersentak dari lamunannya dan juga berjalan menuju Adriane. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka membelakkan mata.

"Lubang?" gumam erza. Adriane mengangguk.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu seorang pemuda bernama Zeref," ujarnya. Erza dan Ghi tersentak.

"Zeref?" Tanya kedua orang itu bersamaan. Adriane mengangguk.

"Dia berbicara melalui mimpi," ujar Ghi yakin. Adriane mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia bicara tentang portal sihir yang terhubung dengan Waelotoria. mungkin inilah portal yang ia maksudkan," lanjut Adriane. Ghi menelan ludah.

"Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Erza. Adriane mendesah.

"Aku ingin berada di sini, tapi juga ingin di akui di kerajaan," gumamnya. Ghi menepuk pundak Adriane.

"Aku penasaran sekali. Hei, bisa di gunakan berapa kali?" Tanya Ghi, Adriane mengingat-ingat.

"2 kali," ujarnya. Erza tersenyum.

"Kalau kalian pergi, aku ikut," ujarnya. Ghi menepuk tangannya.

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana?" usul Ghi. Adriane dan Erza sama-sama terkejut.

"Sekarang?!" seru mereka.

"Kapan lagi?" ujar Ghi sambil memanggil Blaze dan Storm. Adriane membantunya melolong. Beberapa menit kemudian, Blaze dan Storm datang.

"_Ada apa_?" Tanya Blaze, Erza menunjuk portal itu.

"Kita mau ke Waelotoria. Mau ikut?" ucap Adriane. Blaze dan Storm tersenyum, menunjukkan beberapa baris gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Panggil yang lain juga," usul Ghi. Blaze mengangguk dan melolong. Beberapa detik kemudian, semua serigala elemen milik Ghi sudah berkumpul.

"_Aku dengar kita mau pergi ke tempat dimana serigala element berasal, bukan begitu_?" Tanya Aaron, Erza mengangguk.

"Siapkan nyali kalian," ujar Erza sambil melihat ke dalam portal. Portal itu dalamnya terlihat berwarna ungu gelap. Adriane bertanya.

"Kalau sekarang, siapa yang mau masuk duluan?" Tanya Adriane. Ghi mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Land, nanti setelah kami semua masuk tolong tutupi portal ini dengan dedaunan," ujarnya, kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam portal diikuti yang lain. Setelah Adriane masuk, Land ikut melompat dan dengan cepat menutup lubang portal secara tidak langsung agar mereka dapat kembali lagi.

Other world, Theorea, Waelotoria

Setelah keluar dari portal, mereka berada di desa Ury, di kaki gunung harapan, bagian barat kerajaan. Land berdiri dan menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang berdebu, seperti yang dilakukan Blaze, Storm, Aaron dan Marvel kecuali Jaw. Debu merupakan salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya. Ghi membantu Erza berdiri dan membersihkan badan mereka, sementara Adirane melihat pemandangan. Gunung yang hijau, langit biru dengan dua bulan kecil yang menggantung di langit, kemudian hamparan rumput hijau yang member kesan subur.

"Oke warrior, sekarang tunjukkan kami jalannya," ujar Ghi sedikit tegas sambil menghembuskan napas pendek. Adriane menghela napas.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil memasang seulas senyum. Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki desa. 20 menit kemudian mereka sudah keluar desa dan mulai memasuki kawasan dalam kerajaan. Tetapi, sebelum memasuki wilawah dalam, ada tembok yang sengaja dibuat agar orang-orang tidak bisa menyusup dengan mudah. Mereka mengikuti Adriane menuju pintu gerbang pemeriksaan. Sebelum itu, Adriane menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ghi-san, kau bawa Blaze, aku bawa Storm dan Erza-san bisa bawa Marvel," ujarnya. Jaw mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Kenapa begitu_?" Tanya Jaw.

"Di sini, semua orang berkawan dengan seekor serigala elemen saja. Kalau lebih, kalian bisa di anggap aneh, bahkan berbahaya. Sisanya lebih baik masuk ke dalam dulu, tepat di belakang tembok ini dan dekat dengan gerbang. Dengan begitu kita akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Ghi mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Adriane minta. Setelah semua beres, mereka segera berbaris di antrian masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian giliran mereka. Penjaga pintu itu membawa seekor serigala berwarna hitam legam. Dari matanya, Ghi tahu jenis serigala apa itu.

"Serigala baja," gumamnya. Petugas itu kaget.

"Kau tahu jenis serigalaku dari mana?" Tanya penjaga itu. Ghi melirik ke belakang. Penjaga itu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, warrior pengembara! Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya penjaga itu, sementara penjaga lain mulai menanyai identitas Erza, Marvel, Ghi dan Blaze.

"Menyenangkan. Mereka berdua teman baruku," jawab Adriane. Mereka bercakap-cakap sejenak kemudian si penjaga melihat antriannya yang menumpuk, terpaksa mereka bicara sampai di situ. Adriane dan Storm menyusul mereka.

"Hei, kau tahu jenis serigala elemen dari mana?" Tanya Adriane.

"Matanya. Mata setiap serigala elemen berbeda," ujarnya. Erza melihat Land, Jaw dan Aaron duduk menunggu mereka. Erza bersiul dan ketiga serigala itu mendengar.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya masuk ke dalam kerajaan," ujar Adriane sambil tersenyum. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai karena adanya pertokoan, kemudian perumahan penduduk dan yang terakhir adalah aula serba guna yang berada di sebelah barat kerajaan. Setelah itu, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam istana dengan bantuan Adriane. Mereka bisa memasuki istana, tetapi mereka dijaga ketat oleh pasukan kerajaan. Ghi mendekati Adriane.

"Hei, apa mereka masih melakukan pencarianku?" bisik ghi, Adriane diam sejenak.

"Kurasa mereka masih, karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan lagi setelah kelahiranmu," bisik Adriane, Ghi mengangguk. Mereka sampai pada ruangan tahta kerajaan. Penjaga mengetuk pintu dan terdengar seruan 'masuk' dengan nada rendah, seperti suara laki-laki. Penjaga pintu membuka pintu besar dan mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu juga keenam serigala elemen masuk. Mereka berjalan di atas karpet merah.

Sesampainya mereka di hadapan Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas, Adriane membungkuk, begitu juga Erza dan semua serigala, kecuali Ghi. Ghi memandang satu per satu, dari Mother Wolf ke Silver Soul, kemudian Father Akalas ke Moonshadow.

"Hei kau, pendatang baru! Cepat bersujud di depan raja dan ratu Waelotoria!" seru seorang prajurit, serigala elemennya sudah menyalak.

"Tidak," ujar Ghi spontan dan singkat. Erza tersenyum sementara Adriane sudah gelisah.

"Biarkan dia sesukanya. Baginya, ini hanya masalah kecil," ujar Erza. Adriane menelan ludah. Ketiga prajurit segera maju sementara Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas berdiskusi. Kelima serigala Ghi mulai panik dan menawarkan bantuan, tapi Ghi mencegahnya.

"Serahkan padaku," gumamnya. Ghi menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika kemudian ketiga prajurit dan serigala mereka terjatuh dan menunjukkan tanda kesakitan. Sementara senjata mereka terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Mother wolf berdehem.

"Adriane, siapa yang kau bawa ini?" Tanya Mother Wolf. Adriane dan yang lainnya berdiri.

"Aku membawa kedua teman baru," ujarnya. Father Akalas menatap Ghi dengan tajam, Ghi membalasnya.

"Lalu siapa temanmu yang satu ini?" Tanya Father Akalas. Adriane melihat Ghi yang sedang memainkan sesuatu dalam tangannya, yang ternyata api emas.

"Aku? Aku adalah pemimpin kawanan campuran," ujar Ghi acuh tak acuh. Merasa terhina, Moonshadow dan Silver soul maju menyerang. Ghi nyengir tanda tertarik.

"Jaw, urus Silver. Marvel, urus bayangan," ujarnya mudah. Marvel dan Jaw mengangguk dan segera melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Pertarungan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Silver soul dan Moonshadow lebih terlatih daripada Marvel dan Jaw. Setelah jatuh, Moonshadow dan Silver Soul hendak menyerang Ghi agar menjadi pelajaran.

Ghi tersenyum dan berubah menjadi serigala hitam dan mengalahkan kedua serigala elemen itu dalam sekali serang. Moonshadow memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, sementara Silver Soul tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas terkejut.

"Inikah salam dari Yang Terhormat? Kurasa tidak. Dan satu dugaanku adalah aku tidak diterima di sini," ujarnya yang kembali mengambil bentuk manusia yang berdiri.

"Ah, aku juga tidak keberatan," lanjutnya. Father Akalas berdehem.

"Siapa orang tuamu, nak?" Tanya Father Akalas. Ghi berjalan ke arah Moonshadow sambil memainkan api emasnya.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua, asal kau tahu. Aku diculik sewaktu aku masih bayi," ujar Ghi sambil menyentuh perut Moonshadow, dan seketika kemudian api emas menyelimuti tubuhnya, kemudian menghilang dan digantikan fisik Moonshadow yang membaik. Ghi beralih pada Silver Soul.

"Oh begitu. Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Mother Wolf. Ghi melakukan hal yang sama pada Silver Soul. Setelah selesai, ia menghela napas.

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab?" Tanya Ghi. Mother Wolf berpaling pada kelima sergiala elemen yang menghampiri Ghi, termasuk Jaw dan Marvel yang terluka.

"_Kau memiliki lebih dari satu serigala, dan setiap serigala yang kau miliki berbeda juga elemennya. Sebenarnya siapakah kau ini_?" Tanya Moonshadow. Ghi terkekeh sambil memulihkan Marvel dan Jaw.

"Aku adalah Ghi, Ghi Zebulon. Atau namaku yang sesungguhnya Ghi Aliano Caziare?" ujarnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Father Akalas dan Mother Wolf bergantian. Father Akalas tertawa.

"Kukira aku percaya dengan omonganmu? Banyak anak perempuan sepertimu di dunia ini yang mengaku dirinya adalah Ghi. Kalau memang betul itu kau, apa buktinya?" ujar Father Akalas tajam. Ghi terkekeh.

"Orang pasti tahu tentang penculikan bayi saat dua bulan purnama, juga nama si anak. Tapi apa kebanyakan orang tahu, siapa nama serigala kecil yang terbunuh kala si bayi diculik?" Tanya Ghi. Father Akalas tertawa lagi.

"Berita itu tidak disebarkan ke publik! Tidak ada yang ta-" Ghi menyelanya.

"Tapi aku tahu. Nama bayi serigala itu Fallhill. Hari di mana dia lahir, si bayi lahir dan matinya si serigala ada di hari yang sama, pada saat dua bulan purnama, apa aku salah?" Tanya Ghi sambil terkekeh dan mengelus bulu-bulu kelima serigalanya itu. Mother wolf tersentak.

"D-dari mana kau tahu semua ini?" tanyanya. Silver soul ternganga.

"_Apa itu memang dia, Ghi Aliano Caziare_?" kata Moonshadow. Ghi terkekeh.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" gantian Ghi nyengir. Ia duduk dan menguap. Father Akalas berdiri dari singasananya, kemudian melepas jubah kebesarannya yang berwarna ungu dengan pinggiran bulu bertotol-totol, juga melepas mahkotanya. Ghi melihat otot dan bekas luka seperti luka jahitan di kedua lengan Father Akalas.

"Maaf anak muda, tapi aku tidak percaya," ujarnya. Ghi berdehem, kemudian melihat Erza, Adriane dan keenam serigala elemen, kemudian kembali lagi ke Father Akalas.

"Oke," ujarnya singkat. Kemudian ia menghilang bagaikan debu, dan muncul di belakang Father akalas sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, kemudian beralih ke liriknya.

"_When I fall into darkness, I just can sing a wolf song_," gumamnya. Father Akalas membelakkan mata, kemudian mengayunkan tangannya yang kekar ke belakang untuk menyerangnya, tapi Ghi sudah hilang kembali, dan muncul di singgasana raja.

"_I can't do anything else, just sing the wolf's song. And then_," gumamnya lagi sebelum Mother Wolf menyerangnya. Ghi kembali menghilang dan muncul di atap. Ia berseru keras-keras.

"_When I, the lost-and-found child you can not trust, how about the other_?!" serunya sembari melolong sedih. Semua serigala elemen mendengarkan lolongan Ghi, termasuk serigala elemennya sendiri. Mereka semua mengikuti irama kesedihan yang menyatakan status Ghi yang sebenarnya. Mother Wolf, Father Akalas, Adriane dan Erza menyadari sesuatu.

"Eona, dia memang anak kita yang hilang," gumam Father Akalas. Mother Wolf menitikkan air matanya. Adriane ikut melolong diikuti Erza. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar lolongan dari segala penjuru Waelotoria. Dari _warrior_, sampai pengemis. Selesai melolong sampai puas, Ghi tertawa bebas.

"_When they're know who I am, who can predict it_?" ujarnya sambil terduduk di atap istana yang datar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Blaze, Storm, Soul Silver dan Moonshadow datang menghampirinya dengan wujud kabut yang memadat.

"_Maafkan atas kesalahpahaman kami, Ghi-_ojousama," ujar Moonshadow dengan membungkukkan badannya. Ghi mengusap bulu kepala Moonshadow.

"Ah, kesalahpahaman itu sudah biasa untukku. Sebaiknya kalian kembali, dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka dipangging seperti itu. Panggil saja namaku langsung, tidak perlu kalian ragu," ujar Ghi. Keempat serigala itu mengangguk dan kembali. Tak lama kemudian, Ghi kembali ke ruang kerajaan. Sesampainya ia di sana, Erza dan Adriane berlutut. Ternyata mereka diberikan gelar sebagai Wolf Warrior dengan rank yang baru, rank 6.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ghi sambil berjalan dengan santainya. Setelah melihat pedang yang diserahkan dari Father Akalas kepada Erza, Ghi terdiam dan tersenyum. Setelah itu, giliran Adriane bersumpah. Ternyata Raja dan Ratu menjadikan Erza dan Adriane sebagai teman sekaligus penjaga pribadi Ghi.

"Sekarang berdirilah," ujar Mother Wolf. Kedua orang itu berdiri.

"Dengan ini kulantik kalian berdua menjadi Wolf Warrior Rank 6," ujarnya. Adriane tersenyum, Erza terkekeh.

"_Hontou ni arigato_," kata Erza dan Adriane bersamaa, kemudian membungkukkan diri mereka. Ghi bertepuk tangan dari belakang mereka, dekat jendela.

"_Well_, karena kalian sudah, saatnya giliranku," ujarnya sambil muka berseri-seri. Ghi berjalan mendatangi singgasana kedua orang tuanya dan berlutut. Father Akalas mengambil mahkota Putri Kerajaan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau, Ghi Zebulon. Anak dari Raja dan Ratu Waelotoria, dengan ini mengesahkanmu sebagai Putri Mahkota, dan namanya diganti menjadi Ghi Aliano Caziare," ujarnya, kemudian meletakkan mahkota tanda putrid kerajaan. Ghi berdiri dan memeluk ayahnya itu.

"_Tadaima, arigato_," ujarnya. Sang ayah membalas pelukan anaknya itu. Mother Wolf berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju tempat berdirinya kedua orang yang dicintainya itu, kemudian larut dalam pelukan.

"_Okaeri_," gumam Mother Wolf. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eona, kurasa kita perlu mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangan anak kita," ujar Father Akalas. Ghi menggeleng.

"Maaf ayah, tapi aku harus kembali ke Earthland secepatnya. Aku tidak mau membuat teman-temanku cemas," ujar Ghi sopan. Father akalas terkejut.

"T-tapi bukannya kau merindukan kami? Kami orang tuamu yang sesungguhnya," kata Father Akalas. Mother wolf mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Tinggallah bersama kami lebih lama," tambahnya. Ghi menggeleng.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Cukup beritakan kedatanganku, itu sudah cukup bagiku," kata ghi. Ia melihat Erza, Adriane dan keenam serigala elemen.

"Adriane, kau mau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Ghi, Adriane menggeleng.

"Aku adalah penjagamu sekarang. Mana bisa aku diam di sini tapi kau bertualang di Earthland dengan yang lain? Kurasa tidak," ujarnya. Erza mengangguk.

"Kita selalu bersamamu, kapanpun," ucapnya. Ghi tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil mahkotanya, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan, mahkota itu mengecil, semakin mengecil dan mengecil hingga seukuran cincin.

"Maaf ibu, ayah. Aku tidak ingin pamer, jadi aku ubah bentuk mahkota jadi cincin. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Ghi. Moonshadow terpana.

"_Wow! Bagaimana cara Ghi-_ojousama_ melakukannya_?" Tanya Moonshadow, Ghi memakai mahkota yang sudah dikecilkan seukuran cincin itu.

"Dengan sedikit sentuhan dan pop! Jadi seperti ini," katanya menjelaskan. Ghi melihat ibu dan ayahnya, kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tou-san, Kaa-san," ujarnya, kemudian berjalan pergi bersama yang lain. Mother Wolf dan Father Akalas hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hati-hati," gumam Mother Wolf.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

"_Hei, ada yang ingat tidak, di mana portal tempat kita muncul_?" Tanya Marvel. Ketiga _mage_ muda itu berhenti berjalan ketika mereka berada di desa Ury.

"_Kuso_, aku lupa," gumam Ghi sambil memegang kepalanya. Jaw mengendus udara disekitarnya.

"_Aku tahu jalannya_ Tamer_, ikuti aku_," kata Jaw. Mereka kembali berjalan memasuki hutan yang menyelimuti kaki gunung harapan. Semakin mereka memasuki hutan, tekanan udaranya semakin menipis. Kedua telinga Blaze terangkat.

"_Kita sudah dekat_," ujarnya. Mereka berjalan 5 langkah dan menemukan sebuah portal yang tadi mereka pakai dari Earthland untuk ke Waelotoria.

"Ada yang aneh," kata Adriane. Ghi mengangguk.

"Kurasa jaringan _web_nya mulai rusak. Cepat," katanya sambil mendorong Erza dan Adriane masuk terlebih dahulu, baru diikuti Ghi dan yang lainnya.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

Land sedang tidur siang sambil bersiaga untuk menjaga portal yang Ghi percayakan padanya. Sudah 2 jam sejak majikan dan teman-temannya masuk melalui portal itu, tapi masih belum ada kabar.

"_Apa mereka baik-baik saja ya_?" gumam Land. Ia melihat burung yang terbang di atas langit. Ia kembali merindukan kebebasannya.

"_Apa aku bisa bebas lagi_?" gumamnya. Ia menghela napas. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara yang keras dari dalam portal. Land menyingkirkan ranting dan kayu serta dedaunan yang menutup portal sebagai penyamaran. Sedetik kemudian, Erza dan Adriane keluar dengan lompatan yang cukup tinggi dan membuat kedua _mage_ itu mendarat dengan suara 'bruk' yang lumayan keras, dan sakit tentunya. Disusul dengan Ghi, Marvel, Blaze, Jaw, Storm dan Aaron.

"Aw, pinggangku sakit," keluh Adriane. Erza hanya terengah-engah sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ghi mendarat dengan posisi terlentang.

"Gila," hanya itu yang dapat Ghi katakan. Land memaksakan seulas senyum.

"_Bagaimana_?" Tanya Land. Ghi terdiam sejenak, menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berpacu dengan cepat.

"Keren. Memang kebebasa tidak dapat diambil seenaknya, tapi kalau mau bebas silahkan saja. Tidak ada yang memaksa," ujarnya. Land terpaku. Apa tadi majikannya membaca pikirannya? Tapi ia berpikir seperti itu beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sebelum majikannya datang atau pulang lebih tepatnya.

"Raut mukamu menunjukkan kau merindukan kebebasan. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Ghi, masih dengan muka datarnya. Land mengangguk.

"Kurasa begitu. Apa aku bisa bebas, lagi?" Tanya Land ragu. Ghi mengganti posisinya. Ia melirik Adriane. Mengetahui siasat ghi, Adriane mengangguk.

"Kita di sini bekerja dengan sesuka hati kita. Kalian bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk membebaskan dirimu dari sini. Jadi, kurasa apa yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja. Kurasa Ghi-san tidak keberatan," kata Adriane. Erza mengangguk.

"Yah, selama ini dia memang orang yang _easy-going_. Tidak peduli dengan siatuasi apapun, dia selalu tersenyum dan menaikkan jempolnya. Aku masih ingat saat kita masih kelas enam dan memasuki ujian kenaikan kelas, dan kau mencontek terang-terangan. Saat kau ketahuan, bukannya minta maaf tapi tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan ibu jari. Kemudian terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara pengawas dengan murid. Kau ingat saat guru itu mencoba memelukmu, tapi kau memberikannya seekor sigung? Oh itu lucu sekali," kenang Erza. Ghi terkekeh.

"Setelah itu, aku berdiri di atas meja pengawas kemudian mengambil segala berkas-berkas yang ternyata berisi rencana pembunuhan. Wow, aku terkejut saat itu. Kemudian aku membacakannya dengan asal-asalan. Begini kubaca 'Perhatian! Pembunuhan tanggal 5 Mei XX30, target: Ghi Zebulon. Hei! Kau mau membunuhku? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membunuh yang lebih mudah dulu, seperti Cerberus, naga, atau Centaur?' kemudian guru palsu itu menarik badan Erza dan meletakkan pedang tepat di lehernya. Dia berseru dengan nada tinggi yang aneh, 'Kemari kau, dasar bocah! Akan kuhadapkan kau sebagai persembahan!' serunya," ujar Ghi panjang lebar. Saat itu, Gray, Lucy dan Natsu mendatangi mereka.

"Wah, cerita apaan nih?" Tanya Natsu sambil duduk.

"_Itu, tentang pembunuh yang mencoba membunuh Ghi dan Erza sewaktu mereka kelas enam,_" kata Marvel. Gray menaikkan alisnya.

"Wow! Sudah lama kita tidak membicarakannya," katanya sambil duduk. Lucy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memang cerita apa?" Tanya Lucy. Aaron menceritakan kembali kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Erza dan Ghi. Setelah cerita awal selesai, Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh begitu. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya Lucy dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Habis itu, Gray menganga dan berteriak dengan gilanya. Ia berkata 'Hei, kau! Belajar dari mana?! Kau membintangi film mana?! Caramu mengunci pergerakan Erza keren!'. Kau tahu, dulu Gray anak yang suka melihat film genre _action_. Penjahat itu mengambil pistol dan mencoba melukai Gray dengan tembakan itu, tapi yang diambilnya adalah pistol mainan," kata Erza. Gray berdecak kesal.

"Harusnya kau lewati bagian itu, memalukan tahu," katanya. Lucy terkekeh.

"Kulanjutkan, penjahat itu terkejut, melihat pistol aslinya dipermainkan oleh Elfman yang yang berseru 'otoko memakai pistol!' dengan pose yang tergolong memalukan. Tanpa ia sadari, Erza sudah keluar dari bekapan si penjahat dan langsung mengunci balik si penjahat. Anak sekelas itu langsung menghajar si penjahat tanpa ampun. Sampai akhirnya si penjahat tergeletak dengan anak-anak sekelas yang mendudukinya. Ghi mendatangi penjahat itu dengan membawa berkas dan dokumen informasi pembunuhan itu. Ia berkata 'Hei, siapapun namamu kuperingatkan kau juga teman atau kelompokmu itu. Kalau kau mau mencoba berurusan dengan kita semua, sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali. Sebanyak apapun orang yang mencoba melukai kami, kalian tetap akan kalah. Mengerti?'. Setelah itu, polisi datang dan membawa penjahat itu pergi. Yah, seperti itu ceritanya," ujar Gray. Mereka berbicara mengenai detail cerita. Ghi pergi sebentar untuk memandangi taman itu. Saat ia berkeliling, ia menemukan sebuah permata berwarna hijau dengan semburan cokelat. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang sudah pergi.

"Panggil kami kapan saja kau butuh bantuan," gumamnya. Ia tersenyum.

Permata yang Land berikan kepadanya, sebuah kepercayaan tak tebatas dari seekor serigala elemen.

Tadaa! Gimana-gimana?

Hmm… banyak yang mau romance ya?

Oke, mungkin chap depan aku buat ada romancenya deh, janji!

Tapi review dulu dong..


	22. Chapter 22: sweet valentine part 1

_Gomenasai_, updatenya lamaa…

Yah banyak urusan, entah pr, ekskul, urusan keluarga, les dan lain sebagainya…

Nah, aku udah janji kali ini aku bakal buat chapter kali ini full romance, jadi siap-siap yaa..

Rate: T

Genre: adventure, mystery, mungkin ada sedikit humor

Warning!: OOC, GaJe, TYPO(s) dan masih banyak lagi… (T.T)

Nah, now, happy reading, _minna_! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Dormitory

.

.

.

Chapter 22: Sweet valentine part 1

Januari berganti Februari, hari demi hari lewat begitu saja bagaikan hembuasan angin. Jarak waktu setelah kejadian Waelotoria itu diisi oleh berbagai misi, request an sebagainya karena selama itu _dorm_ aman dari serangan _hollow_, masalah dan halangan sehingga banyak anak, staff dan guru yang sering menganggur.

Beberapa hari sebelum memasuki bulan Februari, Ghi meminta Mr. Akon untuk mengadakan pertandingan olahraga antar kelas. Tidak ada yang keberatan karena pertandingan itu malah menjadi dorongan semangat bagi murid-murid yang 'loyo'. Selama festival olahraga itu, tentu saja pemenangnya adalah kelas Erza, kelas 10-1. Hanya kelas itu yang bisa menaklukkan tantangan pertarungan melawan kelas senior mereka yang terkuat tahun lalu, 12-2. Semua itu berkat kerjasama dan kekompakan tim elit kelas 10-1.

Setelah festival itu, semuanya kembali normal, mungkin melebihi batas normal. Karena Lucy mulai mengikuti Natsu kemana-mana, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalau ditanyai apa mereka saling menyukai, Lucy hanya dapat _blushing_ sementara Natsu mungkin akan mengakuinya atau malah mengajak bertengkar.

Ups, bukan hanya mereka. Rupanya Erza dan Jellal juga mulai memperlihatkan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Jellal lebih sering berbicara berduaan dengan Erza dibanding berkumpul bersama yang lain, Erza juga begitu. Ia sering menolah ajakan _request_ dengan yang lain dan pergi ke taman bersama dengan Jellal.

Kadang-kadang ada beberapa murid yag nakal, dengan nekat merekam aksi tak terduga kedua _couple_ itu dengan _video lachrima_. Salah satu dari anggota rutinnya adalah, Mira, Cana, Evergreen dan Levy (walaupun masing-masing dari mereka sudah punya pasangan sendiri sih).

"Dasar _stalker_, selalu ada-ada saja kerjaan mereka," kata Ghi sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar penyangga dengan melipat tangannya di dada. Adriane melihat kejadian itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Yah, mereka juga belum tahu rasanya di awasi, apa lagi kalau sampai ketahuan direkam. Mau jadi apa nanti? Hehe," ujarnya dengan kekehan. Ghi menaikkan bahunya karena ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia beranjak dari tempat itu diikuti Adriane.

"Terserah mereka. Hei, aku punya misi baru lagi, mau ikut?" tawar Ghi, Adriane mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat misi yang mereka kerjakan, mereka langsung pergi dan tidak mengajak Erza karena tidak mau mengacaukan kencan mereka. Hari kembali berlalu dengan cepat, tetapi tidak sampai valentine tiba atau bahkan terlewatkan.

3 hari sebelum valentine tiba

Saat itu Natsu dan Lucy sedang berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar yang rimbun. Natsu bersandar pada lengan kekar Natsu. Natsu memandangi langit biru yang bersih itu, sementara Lucy ada dalam pelukannya. Natsu bisa merasakan deru napas Lucy, karena Lucy ada di depan dada bidangnya.

"Natsu," kata Lucy memanggil Natsu. Natsu menoleh dan melihat Lucy.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu lembut. Lucy terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tahu kalau di bulan ini ada hari khusus?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Natsu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Maaf Luce, tapi aku tidak tahu," ujarnya polos. Lucy menutup matanya dan menghela napas pendek. Ia kembali bersandar pada mengan Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan membelai rambut _blonde_ Lucy dengan lembut.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Mira, Cana, Levy dan Evergreen mengintip mereka dari semak-semak.

"Tidak buruk," kata Mira mengakui. Cana mendesak Mira.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkomentar terus," desaknya. Evergreen memenggoyangan kipas bulunya.

"_Yare-yare_, jangan berisik terus, nanti ketahuan," ujarnya sambil mengipasi dirinya. Mira dan Cana terpaksa menyimpan perdebatan mereka untuk nanti. Sementara itu di atap _dorm_, Erza melakukan kegiatannya yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Ghi, menatap keindahan lain dan berimajinasi. Tak biasanya Jellal terlambat menemuinya. Erza memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup napas.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, _baka_?" gumamnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Jellal berada di belakangnya. Erza tersentak kaget karena ia mendapat lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Jellal menciumnya dengan terbalik.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jellal melepas kuncian bibirnya dan mendapati Erza mendorongnya. Jellal terduduk, dan membiarkan Erza duduk juga. Muka Erza memerah.

"K-kenapa kau terlambat?!" Tanya Erza dengan galak, namun juga agak malu.

"Aku tercegat perkalian para lelaki. Kalau mereka tidak bertengkar, aku juga tidak akan terlambat. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, kakek akan membereskan mereka dalam sekejap," kata Jellal santai. Dan benar saja, 2 lantai di bawah langsung gaduh, terdengar suara teriakan lelaki yang ketakutan, kemudian hening, tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan 'aye' keras dari para lelaki.

"Nah benar kan?" Tanya Jellal. Erza tertawa pelan, namun masih ada semburan merah di kedua pipi Erza.

"Iya-iya," ujar Erza. Jellal tertawa lebar, kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Erza.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ajak Jellal. Erza menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Jellal. Dari kejauhan, Mira dan yang lainnya melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, mengintip dan mereka.

"Hoho, ini jauh lebih menarik dari Natsu dan Lucy," kata Cana.

"Aku setuju, mereka berciuman dan lihat muka Erza," tambah Mira.

"Kita lihat saja Erza, siapa yang akan bertahan," timpal Evergreen, karena ia dikalahkan mentah-mentah oleh Erza saat festifal olahraga.

"Sudahlah, itu urusanmu," gerutu Cana, ia meneguk lagi bir yang dipegangnya.

2 hari sebelum valentine

"Akhirnya pulang juga," kata Ghi sambil menggenggam kuat perban di tangannya. Adriane berjalan dibantu Storm. Memang misi yang kali ini mereka ambil agak sulit, namun imbalan yang mereka dapatkan setimpal, sekitar 500.000 jewel.

"_Tadaima_…," gumam Ghi ketika memasuki pintu utama _dorm_. Di sana sudah ada Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu dan Gray. Kelima orang itu menyambut Ghi dan Adriane dengan lembut.

"Ke mana saja kau?! Menghilang tanpa kabar," kata Natsu ketus. Wendy mulai mengobati Adriane karena lukanya yang banyak, walaupun tidak sebanyak Ghi namun ia masih agak rentan.

"Ambil misi bodoh. Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya aku dapat luka sebanyak ini?" kata Ghi balas bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang dapat membuatmu luka separah ini. Memang apa yang kau lawan?" Tanya Erza. Ghi menghela napas sejenak.

"50 harimau taring panjang, 40 gajah belalai ular dan 66 bandit. Asal kalian tahu, hewan-hewan itu hasil hipnotisan bandit-bandit sialan itu," kata Ghi menerangkan.

"Hei, tapi ada yang lebih hebat lagi!" sahut Adriane.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Storm, dan Blaze, kawin," kata Adriane perlahan, namun kalimat itu membuat kelima orang yang mendengar gempar.

"APAA!" seru kelima orang itu, tak kalah terkejut.

"Jadi, tadi malam mereka 'itu'?" Tanya Gray, otak mesumnya mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya. Ghi mengangguk

"Ya, mereka memang melakukan 'itu', tapi kami tidak melihatnya. Itu urusan pribadi mereka, jadi kami tidak boleh lancang," terang Adriane.

"Kalau tidak salah, dalam waktu 2-3 bulan lagi anaknya akan lahir. Memang serigala elemen adalah pembuat bayi tercepat," timpal Lucy. Ghi mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Wendy. Ghi mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan membuat kedua serigala itu senyaman mungkin, dan kuminta serigala yang lain menolong dan melindungi mereka," usul Adriane.

"Aku setuju," kata Erza. Ghi mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Erza, apa kau mau ini?" Tanya Ghi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, yang ternyata sebuah pedang. Erza terkejut dan meraih pedang itu, membuka segelnya dan melihat rupa pedang yang disodorkan Ghi.

"Keren. Sudah lama aku tidak menambah koleksi pedang. Apa ini pedang biasa?" Tanya Erza, Ghi menggeleng.

"Coba saja sendiri, tapi di luar. Asal kau tahu, aku pernah mencoba pedang itu dan kekuatannya sangat mengerikan," ujar Ghi. Wendy sudah selesai dengan Adriane, kini beralih pada penyembuhan Ghi.

"Mungkin karena kau pemedang yang kurang baik?" Tanya Erza dengan nada mengejek, juga sedikit kekehan yang membuktikan dia hanya sekedar bergurau. Ghi tidak segan-segan tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha… mungkin kau ada benarnya. Aku lebih unggul dengan pertarungan fisik, bukan dengan alat," sambung Ghi. Gray memandangi Adriane yang terdiam.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Gray. Adriane tersentak dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Kulihat raut wajahmu yang serius," kata Gray melanjutkan perkataannya. Adriane menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa aku membuat muka seperti itu?" gumamnya. Gray mengangguk dengan pelan. "Sepertinya."

Saat itu, Mira datang dengan Cana, Levy dan Evergreen. "Ara ara, kalian sudah pulang rupanya," kata Mira sambil tersenyum manis. Cana meneguk bir di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Cana sesudah minum. Ghi terbatuk.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Ghi. Cana mendesah kesal. Mereka sempat membuat perdebatan kecil, namun dengan cepat mereda dengan aksi Mira yang menunjukkan video romantis orang-orang _dorm_, yang salah satunya adalah Jellal dengan Erza atau Lucy dengan Natsu.

Setelah melihat hiburan kecil itu, Ghi terbatuk pelan. Mira membisikkan sesuatu, kemudian Ghi terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Hehe, semakin menarik," gumam Ghi sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

Tadaa… ini baru part 1 lho, blum yang lain

Part. 2 kujamin full romance


End file.
